The Guardian: It Begins
by FlyingDutchGirl
Summary: What happen if you must return to your hometown? Back in Norrisville, the teenager Nicole Valentine arrives in the city after seven years. In High School, she's reunites with her blond BFF and befriends hopeful some old classmates. But things gets more complicated as she actived a magical necklace, become someone called the Guardian and the Ninja must teach her how it's all done.
1. Intro

**The Guardian: It Begins**

**Hay! I'm FlyingDutchGirl!  
>I'm (as almost everyone here) a huge fanja of the brucest ninja from Norrisville! This is<strong>** my first story and I hope you guys like it!**

**In this story is the mean focus really on the Adventure and Friendship between the RC9GN characters and my OC/ OC's...Not RandyxOC, Not another ninja...There gonna be some pairing moments, but slight and it's mixed...**

**Oh! And I don't own RC9GN, only my stories and my OC's! **If there is gonna be some errors and miss spelling in the story...I'm really sorry...English isn't my first ****language and I'm not perfect! Ofcourse I try to correct this.****  
><strong>**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Intro: Let me introduce myself<p>

_Uhmmm...Hay! My name is…*Sigh*...DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? _

**_Me: Yes!_**

_Fine!...Alright…My name is...Nicolette Cheryl Valentine, but everybody calls me Nicole or Nikki for short...Nicolette is just a name my mother use as she is angry…and she say it with a really threat French accent that scared me when I was little…So… What else? Uhm... I was born in a town called Norrisville, a city who's protected by a super Hero...The Ninja...Sounds awesome right? I was in that time a girl with a big dream to become a painter or artist…Painting, drawing, everything what you can make to create a fantastic fantasy world with your own __imagination__. I had the best friend forever at my side...Lindsey...Lindsey and I were and still are very close to each other, she's a sister for me...One with a __strong character and an obsession for fashion...She and I growed up with each other, litterly...and not only we, but also our older brothers...thanks to our dads..._

_But a couple of years later, I had to move. Everything in my life just...changed one on the other day...The move wasn't even planned, I hadn't even say goodbye, but the worst thing of all...My parents parted me from my older brother Daniel and they never told me why they did that..._

_The city where I lived for seven years is called Angeles Hills, A.H for short. A.H was a whole new area from me, I didn't known anybody. At school, I was ,ofcourse, the new kid, the stranger, the outsider, the nobody...Making new friends wasn't easy...I was after anything more on my own...Days after school, I hanged out by my mom. She was assisant manager of the Angeles Hills Game Arcade...I spend whole afternoon 's by playing games, drinking milkshakes and even did there my home work..._

_It toke me weeks before I befriend at last one kid in my class...Simon, his just the best friend I ever could ask for... boys and girls can be definitly JUST FRIENDS!...We both are currently crushing on someone different and that's...wait...D-D-Did I just say this out loud?...Shoot...SHOOT! Oh my!...Uhmmm, now you wanna know more don't you?...NO! WHY?! *Deep sigh* Alright, but just a Little bit...I-I have this secret crush on a boy for like more than one year...BUT THATS ALL WANNA TELL YOU!...I-I find it a little...__embarrassingly to talk about it__ :$. It's so weird, I even nicknamed that guy...NO! I DID IT AGAIN! THAT'S IT! BACK TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE! I'M GONNA DIE HERE OF SHAME! LITTERLY! *hides face* BACK TO THE SUBJECT! NOW! _

_So, I started to hanging out with him and his friend Patrick...They were really nice and oh man...the bigest trouble makers I have ever seen in my life...*Noise of a chuckle*...Ohh guys...Such an idiots...But I still love them._

_I also befriends two girls, Scarlett and Rachelle. The friendship between them started when Simon, Patrick and I did a try-out for the Angeles Hills Middle School Hockey Team. First, I felt a little uncomfortable because I though I was the only girl between ALL the boys, but suddenly I saw them and they toke all my thoughs about ''GIRLS CAN'T PLAY HOCKEY! IT'S WEIRD! IT'S __UNACCEPTABLE!'' away__._

_One of the juror was and still is our Coach, coach Violet. She was just hired that time to become a P.E teacher and the first female coach for the A.H.M.S.H.T (Angeles Hills Middle School Hockey Team)_  
><em>I never forget that look on her face when she saw three girls...She was confused, surprised and happy at the same time...She's still glad with us in the now Angeles Hills High School Team...I couldn't wait for the next season!...but sometimes...Things didn't go the way you want...<em>

_The month after I started at the A.H High School...An accident happened...I'm okay! Nobody is dead! but...*Sigh*...something happened to my dad and...*Another sigh*...I can't say anything about it, it's...I don't wanna talk about it alright? It's too soon..._

_My mom and I had to go back to Norrisville. She told me something about "not enough money anymore to pay two houses"...but I know better than that...It was for our own safety to leave Angeles Hills._

_Well...Another move! I had to leave my friends AGAIN! And...you know what...I shall miss those guys, I really do...but somewhere...I really liked to go back to N-Ville...I mean...Yeah...It's my hometown, I grow up there half of my life...It feels parental...I even go to my parental house and get my old room! How crazy?!_

_I really had a great time here in Angeles Hills, I still keep contact with my group...I even follow Rachelle's brother Crew Cast...The Crew Cast is a school online radio stadion who's ruined by some Juniors and Seniors from the A.H High School. The leader of the cast is Scott Jeffery, or shall I say S-Jeff...S-Jeff is awesome, he's the man with the epic reports and evenements...I was good friends with him, He give me always his famous "frizzy dizzy" knuckle...*Laugh*...Ahhh...Good times...I still have to keep my promise to Patrick about ''Cheat List'' of the upcoming grave puncher game...I think Simon isn't happy with that when he finds out! XD...Poor Patrick...  
>They promised they coming to my fifteenth birthday party...but you never know what shall happen in the meantime...Maybe they have other things to do...The new Hockey Season shall start soon...<em>

_The person I don't shall miss...Is Mandy...*Angry groan*...The Rich Doll...The Rich part is because her dad is or actually was the boss of a huge __Industry__ Company in Norrisville...But since her mom divorced with the man, she get a large sum of money...She's just an arrogant blonde in pink and white...She and I are hating each other like this since...The first day...The back story of our hate-relationship is an epic one, but that's a story for another time..._

_*Noise of yawn* I think that's it for now...I'm gonna catch some sleep, Tommorow is the BIG day! SCHOOL! And Monday...Yikes, I hate Mondays...I always can't get out of my bed for some reason...but I think more people know THAT problem...I hope this first day goes better than my last first day...Good Night Everybody!_

_XOXO Nicole_

* * *

><p><strong>So...yes...I rewrote the intro chapter...I felt it a little shut out by the rest of my story...I rewrote more in the story and I added some things to the story that make it more detailed...<strong>

**Anyway….I'm still busy with writing Chapter 7...So stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

In the early Monday morning wakes almost everyone slowly up in Norrisville, ready for a new work week, school week and more…Well...The most people..

Our story starts by a 14 year old girl sleeps still in her new and also, her old room…

When the sun is beginning to shine in her face, she turns around, triyng to continue her sleep. In her room are standing a few boxes and bags that still needs to be sorted out. Her bed, bedside table, tv, desk with mirror above and her wardrobe are already standing in a permanent place. Her room is also painted with a Ocean blue paint with above her bed is a painting of the Caribbean beach and further what posters from London, Paris and New York .

On the bedside table, is a clock radio going off. Nicole moans and puts her pillow on her head so she cannot hear the sound. If that has no effect, she slaps with her pillow on the clock radio that fast stops beeping. Satisfied she lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes again.

"Nicole! Wake up! "calls a woman voice from downstairs.

Nicole moans again and pulls the blanket over her head. "Just five more minutes mom! "calls she back.

"Nicolette Valentine, come on! It's your first day of school and you should'nt be late! "

When she hears that, Nicole let a sigh out and goes sitting on the edge of her queen size bed."Okay ...I can't make it to not appear on my first school day.. "says she as she tries to walk to her desk. As she state in front of the mirror, she looked at herself with a half sleepy look in her bright blue eyes. When she picks up the brush from her toilet bag, she begins to brush her chocolate brown colored hair that falls above her waist.

When she is finally done with putting her clothes on and her make up, she checks how she look in the mirror before going downstairs. She wears lilac colored shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans and a new pair of white shoes... how her aunt called them ...Mckicks? "Don't make any sense, they are super awesome! ' "

She runs out her room. Above the stairs, she sit on the stair railing and slides at the end of the rail, she graps quickly the pole that is stuck to the trap and whisk with a smooth move off the rail,towards the living room.

In the kitchen is a blond woman with chocolate-colored eyes, she wears a white blouse and a beige-colored top with underneath a black jeans with a pair of flat shoes. "Good morning sunshine... "says the woman with an Britisch accent and gives her a huge. "Morning mom... "says she as she is sitting next to her.

"Have you get some sleep? "asks the woman.'

'Yeah…only…I have still some…bad dreams…''

''Well…the good news is that you can sleep again since…you know..''

Nicole nods and stirs her small bowl with..Mcfistios?! "Mom...Why does all products called Mc ...something? "

"The city is almost running by Hannibal Mcfist ... everything is on his name.. " tells her mom before she take a sip from her coffee.

"Ah ... that explains ... just everything ... " says Nicole as she stirs her spoon in her bowl.

The woman nods and looks at her watch."I have to go to my first work day.. " The woman gets up and gives her daughter a kiss on her head. "Have a great first school day ... and if you want, you can ask Lindsey coming after school ... If you two don't break the house off.. "

"Mom ... a larger mess if it is now ... can't hardly be.. "says Nicole when she points to the living room.

The woman grins and shakes her head. "I'm glad my Cherry hasn't lost her feeling of humor ... especially after the accident and that we have moved without ... "says she emotional and let out a shaking sigh.

Nicole looked up and give the woman a pitty look as she stands up. " Mom.. "says she as she puts the woman in a hug. The woman swallows and hugged her daughter back. "Have fun... " says she.

" I will.. " admited Nicole.

"And one more little thing.. "says she as pick something of the floor.

The woman put a ice blue backpack on the table, in the front of Nicole. "Don't forget this .. "

Nicole smiles and rolled playful with her eyes. "Hilarious mom... "' says she as she let the woman laugh.

''' Cheerio!" calls she with a smile.

"Cheerio! "says Nicole and eat of the Mcfistios. "Hm ...that taste not bad... Wow…they are good!Hm! "

_...Moments later..._

A car drives off to the road. On the road, cars pass him by or he pass them. The driver drives to the centre of Norrisville,the driver see school children walking on the side walk. The car stops at a crosswalk as Nicole is waiting. The driver raises his hand as a sign that she can walk. Nicole walks quickly to the other side and greet the driver. She walk close to the shopping streets with the background noise of talking adult, school children, pets and sounds of she looks around her. "'Wow ... There is a lot of changes here in those few years…."'whispers she.

Ahead of her is the building seeing of Norrisville High school. "'I hope that this day...*sigh* haven't to too much surprises….or a second Mandy...''say she as she looks at the building. ''Norrisville High ...Fortunately not as big as Angeles High...This is THE famous school where dad and Danny talked about it...Well, now it's my turn...'' says she as she walks towards to front doors of the school.

Suddenly, she walks the school in and sees some students walking around and talk to each other. '"This is'nt so bad..'' But then she hears a bell. Students starting bashing her and pushes her away. When she is out of the crowd,she looks around her. "'The classes are going to start.I need to find the principal and quick…. .But where I should start?!''  
>She is going to walk in a hall and notice that she alone. She takes a piece of paper out of her backpack. ' "Where should that office be?''<p>

A few halls away from her,are two boys running for there lifes. ''Run Cunningham! If we are late in class again,we are getting dentition again!If we getting dentition again,our parents take our games off for a whole week!...Again!''shouted a orange haired boy

.' 'I know!I know!...How could I know that my bike got a flat tire?''shouted the purple haired boy.

''I don't know….maybe because you driving full speed into pieces of broking glass on the road!''

''Or because you stopping out nothing in the middle of know where!''

''He! I saw that the McIce Salon was coming up with a brand new candy department!''

''Of course…'''

The boys did'nt see that they running up to someone, too late for stopping and both of them bumping into the person. The boys are still seizing to their head while the attacking person falls against the lockers. Her chocolate hair falls for her face and her backpack lay in a corner."'Ouch.. '''says she.

_Great….just great….first day and allready a good start..._

"Cunningham! Watch where you run! ''she hears someone saying.

"'What!? You did it too! ' "says the boy named Cunningham.

.''Well...Where are you waiting for? ' '

' 'Howard, we can't just go... ' '

' 'I know that! So let's get help….that chick! "'

Nicole takes the hair from her face away and sees a long thin purple haired boy with sapphire blue eyes, to him is a what chubby little orange haired boy with hazel brown eyes.  
>She notices that the boys are watching at her and gives them a quizzical look.<p>

' ' Sorry sorry, we did'nt saw you... ' "says Randy and kneels down next to her. She sees that he and the other guy offer her a hand, the girl picks up both of their hands. ' "Thanks ... ' ' says she as Randy grabs her backpack and gives him to her.

' "Usually, we better watch where we run. "'He says guilty before he looks at his friend who stands next to him.

' "Yeah...We had to hurry ... and still now too.. ' "Howard says as he points behind him.

The girl give the guys a nod. ' "It's okay... I understand...' "

There is a silence between the girl and the boys for a couple of seconds before the girl let out a sigh and looked a little akward at them. ''Uhm ... Maybe I sound really stupid but...Can you guys tell me where I can find the office of Principal Slimovitz?'' asks she.

Howard give the girl glance. ' 'Oh yeah sure... That's the door...right over there. "'says he as he points to a door a few meters from them.

' "Oh thanks, I think I can do that... ' ' answered she as she looked in the direction that Howard pointed.

' 'You are a new kid, aren't you?'' asks Howard as he give her another glance.

The girl groan inside by hearing those two words.. '' Is it very very good to see? ' " answered she a little irritated for some reason.

Randy and Howard look at each other before they looking back at her.

"Uhmm yes... ' "says Howard honest.

''To which class are you going? ' "asks Randy.

' "Freshman. ' ' asnwered Nicole.

' 'Freshman? Bruce! We are also freshmen... '' says Randy as he puts his right arm around Howard.

The girl smiles friendly at them.…_Bruce…that sounds funny…_

"'Cunningham, we really need to run….AGAIN!. ' "Howard says and runs away.

' "Maybe we see you soon. ' "says Randy and run behind his best friend.

The girl looks still at them as they leave her spot. ' "Wait! Who are ...*groan* nevermind ... I see you guys soon….What a wild ducks. ' "She says and walks to the door of the office and knock on it.

When the boys are out of the girl's scene, Randy let his thoughs roll through his mind about the girl and looked at Howard. ' "Hey Big-H...Doesn't she looks familiar?…Don't we knowing her from somewhere? ' ' '

''There are so many girls at this school... How should I know?! And btw, she is clearly a new kid..Maybe sent by Mcfist..But that sounds ridiculous.."'says Howard and noticed that Randy stops with running.

With wide eyes looked Randy at him. "'As she is...Then we must proceed cautiously...Each weird move of that babe can be our dead.. ' 'says Randy serious and get a weird look from his bro.

' 'Wait, Did you just call that new chick a babe? "

Randy give him a questioning look. 'You still call her a chick...''

Toughfully and nodding looked Howard at him before he pointed at him.''Touché…''

_…At Math Class…_

Randy and Howard are lying at their desk, Howard looked bored at the blackboard as Randy looked and playing with his pencil.

''Seriously….if I get a dollar for every time I fall asleep during this lesson.I would be a millionaire. "'says Howard who is trying to stay awake.

' "Absolutely... "'says Randy still playing with his pencil, who's accidentally flies out of his hand and ends up against the back of a superlight golden blond haired girl.' "' Ouch! ' she says and turns light brown eyes looks angry to Randy. "'Seriously?!This is already the third time! ' "says she angry and throws the pencil back at him.

' "Sorry Lindsey… I am so bored hardcore... ' '

Lindsey sigh. "'Don't talk me about it...I hate Math Class. ' '

' 'Speaking of class, we have coach Green today. "'Howard says getting remind.

"We are absolutely together in that duo-lesson! ' "says Randy.

They give each other a little bro slap before they calling' "School Partnership!"

Lindsey shakes her head in the front of her. "'They are still doing that.. 'whispers she.

"'What the juice Wester?!….Don't you have a school partnership with your best friend or something? ' "Howard says irritated by the girl. The blond girl turned her head back to the boys.' "If you care...My best friend isn't here, she lives in another city. "'says Lindsey.

"'Another city?' "asks Randy as he joins the chatting.

' "Yeah..Our fathers are friends and we spent a lot of time with each other here in N-Ville...But a few years later got her father a new job in another city and she moves...I still speaking her..' "She tells.

' 'Wow, that's very special.I shouldn't know what to do without Howard at my side. "'says Randy surprised as he points to Howard as example. Lindsey nods as she give him a little smile."Yeah...I miss her so much... "

There sounds a knock on the door, and the principal walks in the class."'May I just bother? '' asks he. The teacher nods and sits down, pointing at the place in the front of the classroom. P-Slimo clears his throat before he speaks.' 'Class, today we have a new studente….She just moved and it would be nice if you guys helps her to find the way at school…As you know what I mean… ' "tells the principale.

Randy laughs and punched Howard's shoulder. "'I think it's the girl that we just met. 'whispers he.

"' It will surprise me. ''says Lindsey as she hear Randy saying that.

"'You mean raced...You went so smooth.. ' "Howard says.

' "Just me?You was joying me too bro..''

''That sounds a lot more sense."says Lindsey grinning.

"'Let me I introduce you to our newest student of Norrisville High. "'says P-Slimo and looks the girl with a smile and a ''Come on...Don't be shy..''

The girl walks slowly into the classroom, she looked alienated around her, but when she see the blond girl in the front...she stared to laugh.

' "No honkin way... ''whispers Lindsey with a big smile on her face.

' "Tell us a little bit about yourself. "'the principal says as the girl stands next to him.

The girl cleared her throat before she looked at her new classmates. ''Well...uhmm...my name is Nicole Valentine. I was born in Norrisville and on my seventh, I moves to Angeles Hills...and now I'm back again in Norrisville...yay...uuhhmm... I like sports, games and hanging out with my friends? ' "She says the last cheerfully nervous with no idea what to say anymore.

The principal nods to her."'Well...How nice..I have to go now..Welcome in Norrisville High...Later! "says the principal and goes away. Nicole looked after him before she hear the teacher calling her.

"'Miss Valentine..Hmm...Family of Daniel Valentine maybe? And Richard Valentine?'' asked the Math teacher. Nicole laughs nervous at the glance he give her and give him a small nod. ''Maybe...'' says she nervous. _That man also know my dad?! Man, how old is this guy?!_

She hear the teacher sigh deeply. ''Oh mother of sweet math...''

''HEY, NO SWEARING MR. GRAY!'' exclaims Lindsey, let Nicole and some other students laughing.

''Alright...We are going to start..Miss. Valentine...Take a seat...Maybe next...uhmm...Miss Wester?" suggest Mr. Gray and points to Lindsey, who nods smiling and she beckons to the empty seat next her.

Nicole give the teacher a small nod before she walked to the sit. When she stands before the desk and she and the blond haired looked each other for a moment, they both stared to scream what makes a few students scare up from their sits.

Still scearming stands the blond one from her desk and hugged the new girl.

''OH MY CHEESE! IT'S YOU!''shouted Lindsey

' 'YEAH IT'S ME! SURPRISED?''shouted Nicole back.

' "TOTALLY! HOLY MOTHER OF COMMISSIONER WALKER!' " shouted Lindsey happy.

''MISS WESTER! NO SWEARING!'' exclaims the math teacher to the hugging girls.

''SORRY!''says Lindsey guilty.

The girls laughing before they let each other go and sitting down to their desks. Linsey still looking surprised.''But...How.''

"'Long story sis...I'm so thankful that we at last sitting together with our most hated class. ''says Nicole whipsering the last part as the teacher looking at them. ''I hope you girls stay more alert than your brothers and fathers...and yes...I have hope for you girls...But I think that's a bad idea...'' says Mr. Gray as he give them both a strange look

. The girls nods in understanding before the man continued his lesson. Both girls chuckeld in silence.' "This is gonna be so much fun..Let me see your schedule. Maybe this hasn't to be our only class together. "' says Lindsey.

Nicole looks quick in her bag and give it to her."'There we go. "'

Lindsey watch it and starts smiling. "'Guess what?...We have the same schedule! ' '

' 'AWESOME! ' ' exclaims Nicole.

' 'School Partnership! ' "calls Lindsey.

"'Hey, that's our thing Wester! ' "Howard says insults.

Nicole laughs at this and turns around to face the boy. Surprised she looking to the boys."'Hey, you guys! " Lindsey looks at her questioningly.''Wait...You know them?''as she points to the bro's and see Nicole nodding. ''Yeah...They running up to me early this morning…''

Randy scratches smiling behind his head. ' "Yeah...Sorry for that, we were very late. ' ' ' 'Believe me, it was not the first time."'Howard says shaking his head. ' "So...Is she your friend where you told us about? "'says Randy.

' "Uhu, she is my best friend forever and ever and after that.."said Lindsey and embraces Nicole. ' "We are this since kindergraten.. ' "says Nicole with a smile. Randy smiles and nods.

"'Just like you and me Cunningham. "'Howard says. ' "Those were Bruce times. ' "says Randy and look at Nicole. _Wait...kindergraten? She?...Uhmm...I can't remember that part..._

"Are your guys friends? "'asks Nicole and points to the boys and Lindsey. "'Earlier good classmates…my name is Randy by the way. ' "says Randy. ' "And I'm his best bromigo Howard.' "Howard says. ' "Nice to meet you guys. ' " Nicole says smiling and turns forward.

Randy and Howard look each other. "'Maybe she is'nt working for Mcfist..I mean...As even Wester know her...And Mr. G her whole family history...'''whispers Howard.

"Maybe,but we keep an eye on her..''whispers Randy back.

After Math Class, is Nicole looking for her locker. With a piece of paper in her hand, she checks the numbers above the lockers."Twenty two,twenty three... Ah there…Yes!''she says as she stands in the front of her locker. Relieved she let out a sigh. ''Thank goodness! This lockers are bigger than the ones of Angeles High!"' As she wanna use the combination of the locker, opened the locker by himself. She scared and let out a scream when she see a gothic boy hanging up in her locker. ''W-w-w-what...What are you doing there?! ' "

The gothic boy smiled upsite down, Nicole takes some steps back from the locker as the guy falling out of it. She looked at him worried and a little kneeling at him. ''A-a-a-are you okay?''ask she as she wanna offer him a hand. The guy stand up quick and looked at her...typical..with a creepy laugh on his face."'Sorry, lady I never see before, I didn't know this locker was also taken..." answered he as he stands up.

''Well...It isn't such a big deal or something...I think...'' answered she the last unsure.

The gothic smiled at her before he bends a little. ''I'm greeting you, unknowing lady.'' says he before he leaves her. Nicole points and looked confused from him to her locker,and again…and again. ''But...How..How he just…how he just come...'' stuttered she.

From behind is Lindsey coming to her and lies her right hand on her left shoulder.

''Who...Who was he?'' asked Nicole as she sees Lindsey.

"'That was Julian ... He is a little bit weird, but doesn't hurt anyone as you think that... ' "says Lindsey.

"'Good to know that. ''says Nicole while she puts her things in the locker. When she closed her locker, she is be grabed by her arm by Lindsey.

''Come on! Let me talking you by about this school and people... "says Lindsey walks with Nicole and passed some students with marching band outfits. ''Who are they?''ask Nicole as she points towards the kids. The girls looking both behind them as Lindsey begin to laugh.

"Ohhh them! The brown haired girl is Flute girl.''

''Flute girl?''

''Yeah...everybody calling her so, because she plays the flute... she is a bit of a smart mouth and enjoying as you see the marching band ... the blond haired boy next to her is Bucky, he's the triangle player of the marching band and is often chased by Bash. ' '

' 'Bash? Who's Bash?"'

Lindsey points to the large brown haired boy who put some random student in the trash can. Nicole looked at him a little bit irritated before she faced Lindsey. ''Bully?''

' "Bully... and the stepson of Hannibal Mcfist. ' '

' 'Your kidding? ' "says Nicole incredulously and points to Bash. "'That Wacko? "'

Lindsey nods. ''It still surprise me...Look! Do you see those girls with red violet AMD orange hair?"says she as points to some lockers next to her.

Nicole nods as she see those girls chatting with each other. "Uhm...Yes?"

''The red haired is Morgan, she is the leader of the school dance group, dancing fish...She's pretty cool.''

''Uhu...and what's up with the ginger haired?''

''That's Heidi...and...just in case...Stay away from her for a couple of days...'' whispers the blond girl. Nicole's grow and looked at the blond amazed. ''WHY?!'' says the brunette.

''Because she has an internet school cast...and she interview every new kid...and''

''It's seeing by the whole school!''says the girls in the same time, Lindsey looked Nicole amazed will she get up het shoulders. ''Yeah...Sounds like the Crew-Cast from A.H...Except she works solo...I know that type of people...Let me guess, she's popular and sassy...''

''Uhmmm...Yes, but in a different light...she's really nice and thankful.. she's also the sisiter of Howard you met at math...And do you remember Randy? She says his name fault all the time ..She calls him Sandy, Candy, Andy... Mandy. ' "

Nicole groans angry by hearing the last name. "'Mandy ... still a ugly name. ' " says she irritated. Lindsey laughs at her groaning friend and lies her hand on her shoulder. "'Relax Tiger. '. '

Soon they hear the next Bell.

"'We have chemistry... We gonna handle some Chemistry formules...Yay!' 'says Lindsey the last part sarcastic.

' 'Shweet! "'says Nicole happy and coughs at the same time when she get a look from Lindsey. "'I mean..uh..okay...pff...Chemistry.. ' " answered she quick if she didn't care about that.

Lindsey raises her eyebrown. ''Oh sure...Miss Chemistry nerd...''says she with a grin and let Nicole irritated groan. ''That I'm good in Chemistry...doesn't make me a nerd...I didn't call you Miss History nerd..''says Nicole as she whispers the last part as she walked away from her.

Lindsey looked her confused from behind her. ''THAT'S NOT THE SAME! CHEMISTRY IS FOR NERDS, HISTORY IS FOR...UH...''

''PEOPLE WHO WANNA HANG IN THE PAST...NOW COME ON WESTER!'' says Nicole hurry.

_...Chemistry Class..._

In Chemsitry, spot Nicole a few new students she haven't see yet. She tap on Lindsey's shoulder to get her attention.  
>"'Who are those girls? "' whispers she as she points to a girl with short hair with dark violet hair and lavender strings, wearing a yellow school tunic and twiler with a baton.<p>

Lindsey let out a smile and crossed her arms.' "That is Theresa Fowler, she is a member of the Baton Twirl team and Der monster club.'' tells she.

' 'Club? What is a club? ' ' asks Nicole.

' 'That's just Eastern European for club. "' answered Lindsey. Nicole nods and points to the other girl."'And the girl next to her?''

''Debbie Kang, she is very smart and has a weak for Mexican death bears. ' '

' 'But those are life-threatening! What's so nice about them? ' 'says Nicole looked Lindsey amazed. The girl holds her shoulders up. ' 'She find them cute, don't ask me why. ' '

' 'And with who are you...you know..hanging out from school?''

' 'Uhmm...With them and the other girls you just saw... "'

Nicole nods again and pays her attention to the lesson when she hear her teacher talk...while she embrace a skeleton?!

"'Alright class, Who can tell me what the formula of glucose? "'asks Mrs Driscoll.

Nicole shaked her head by this question. _You gonna be kidding me..._"' C6, H12, O6.. ' "says Nicole fast and attracts the attention of all her classmates. Amazed looks looked at her, even the teacher is impressed.

' "That is correct ... Miss Valentine. "'says Mr. Driscoll with the voice of his wife.

"'And the Chemistry nerd also answered this questation correct! "' says Lindsey, acting like a quiz master.

Nicole rolled with her eyes and give Lindsey a punch to her shoulder. ''OUCH!...man...you punched really hard for a girl you know!''says she painful rubbing her shoulder.

"'The next one, what is the formula of Ethanol? ' '

' ' C2H6O... '' says Debbie right before Nicole can even open her mouth to say something.

"'Very well Miss Kang…And one last question but also the most difficult one...Specify the two formulas of Propanol. ' '

' ' CH3CH2CH2OH ... and the second is ... uh ... '' says Debbie and think hard about the second one.

'' CH3CHOHCH3...BANG!' "says Nicole quick and proudly while she laugh with closed eyes. When she opened them, she see the whole class looking at her in amazed. With a nervous grin she exchange a glance with Lindsey who's shaking her head. ''It's that we are best friends...but sis...take a easy! It's embarrassingly!''whispers she.

' "Correct ladies, the class can take an example from you two. ' "says Mrs Driscoll.

"'Nerdkang has competition.''says Howard to Randy making both boys laugh. ' "We have a new chemistry nerd…the new chick. "

'''Hey...easy...I find it still suspicious..I mean...after Debbie Kang, nobody can have so much fun about Chemistry. ' '

''Yeah...I know...I barely survived the first chapter of the textbook..Suspicious?!...Really Cunningham?!...It looks she's just another nerd who tries to be a teacher's pet..''hear Nicole Howard saying and turns immeditily around, facing the boy.

' 'I'm sorry but what?!...Who says that I wanna be a teacher's pet?!...Because Chemistry is my thing doesn't make me a teacher's pet or a Chemistry nerd!...I mean, come on! What do you guys have against with the words ''CHEMISTRY NERD''?!''says Nicole irritated as she points from Howard to Lindsey and back. ''I mean...DO I LOOK LIKE ONE?! I LOOK LIKE ONE DO I?'' says she as pointed from her hair, clothes and shoes.

Howard and Lindsey give each other a look before Lindsey facepalmed and shaking her head. ''Oh my juice...Nikki...'' answered the blond.

Nicole looked uncertain from them to Randy. ''What do you thing?'' asks she.

''Hey hey hey! Don't put me in this conversation!''says he a little bit in panic as he get three pair of eyes on him, making him nervous.

''You know what...forget it...Bysides, I find Chemistry nerd sounded like a compliment...'' admited she with a slight sort of sarcasm in her voice. The boys didn't hear anything, but Lindsey know Nicole too good that she HATE to be called Chemistry Nerd by someone else than Lindsey.

''And there we go again!...This is all the fault of you guys, don't bully her because she's smart..''

''Oh yeah! Blame me and Cunningham for it! As you know what we call you from behind your back!''says Howard and stared a conversation with Lindsey. She looked at him very angry and groans a little. ''OH YEAH?! LIKE WHAT?!''

Randy and Nicole give each other a glance as they looking at their swearing best friends. ''Sooo...''says Nicole wondering and give Randy a friendly glance as she raised an eyebrown. ''Are they always like this?''

Randy chuckled a little. ''Nah...sometimes...They have a so called hate-love relationship.''

Nicole keep her right hand for her mouth to hide her chuckle. ''No way! Why I didn't know this ealier?! This is gonna be so much fun..''

Lindsey and Howard give each other a deadly look before Lindsey turned around from him. ''Girls...''mumbeld Howard and turned to Randy...and Nicole.''What are you two looking?!''

Both let out a laugh before Nicole turned also back from them, facing Lindsey. Nicole shakes her head by seeing the irritated look from her BFF. "Hey...at last..You never haven't handle Mandy...As you can handle her..believe me...than you can handle everybody.."whispers she and noticed that one of the girls in the front of her, turned around and facing her.

"Nicole wasn't it? ' "asking Debbie.

"'Yes, that's right. ''

''You're good, I'm impressed. I always though I was the only one who has a thing for Chemistry..''

' 'Thank you, you weren't bad too..''

''Welcome to Norrisville, I'm Debbie.''says Debbie and shakes the hand of Nicole. ''Nice to meet you...''

Theresa accidentally turns her baton harder than usual and let him fly in the air.  
>' "Oops.. ' "<p>

She baton flies to Nicole,but she get him before it hit her face. ''That….was….so….close…''says she and gives the baton back to Theresa. "'Sorry about that.."

''It's okay..'"

Theresa sticking her hand.' "I'm Theresa, nice to meet you. ' "

"'Nice to meet you too.''Nicole says and smile when she shakes Theresa's hand.

"'What bring you here in Norrisville? ' "asking Debby.

''Well...I...We...We...My mom and I...''stuttered Nicole and let out a sigh as she hear the school bell ringing. _Saved by the bell...It's too soon to tell my new classmates about...the accident.._

''LUNCH TIME! FINALLY!''says Howard proud.

Nicole grabs Lindsey's arm as they stand up from they desk. ''COME! SHOW ME THE CAFETERIA!''says she agitated.

'' Uhmm...s-s-s-sure ...we see you girls later... "'said Lindsey to Theresa and Debby and give Nicole a ''WHATS UP?!''' look as they walking towards the cafeteria.

_...In the cafeteria..._

'' I still find it honkin awesome that you're back here! Like as our old days back.."'says Lindsey when she walks in the cafeteria with Nicole. Nicole give her nod will her eyes looking down. ''Yeah...old days...'' whispers she and let out a sigh. ''We're in THE school where our dads met each other...where they became best bro's and...'' ''Nikki."

Nicole looked up as Lindsey cut her off, Lindsey give her a pitty look and puts her left arm around her shoulders. ''I know that you still find it difficult to talk about...you know...the accident...And I know you too good that you always wanna put that feeling back in your head...BUT NOT THIS TIME VALENTINE!'' says Lindsey as she see Nicole's mouth opened to say something, but shut it down and cocked an eyebrown. She smirked and give her a smile.

''And that's the reason why your my best sis...''

''Untill the end?'' asks Lindsey with a raised eyebrown. Nicole nods and puts her right arm around Lindsey's shoulders. ''Untill the end...'' answered she.

The girls shared a hug before they continued their walk to the line. ''But we have to keep the name Valentine and Wester high... the RickyBoy and the Andyman were trouble makers, their sons were trouble makers...and now...''

''Their daugthers are gonna be trouble makers?'' says Nicole asking as Lindsey nodded. ''Oh yeah sis...For sure..'' answered she as both picking up a tray and gets some food. As they payed for their lunch, they turn around and looking for sit. ''Where are you sitting usually? "' asked Nicole.

"'Usually there...with Resa and Debbie. "'said Lindsey and points to a table left behind. Nicole looked in her direction as she see the two girls...and also two other boys at the other side of the same table.

"'Hey, those are the same boys by math and chemistry class? Randy and Howard? ' '

' 'Yes,thats true. ' "said Lindsey sighing.

"'Come on...I think Randy is nice..Howard can be rude..but can also nice by the time…''

''They are so…so…guys guys.''

''You mean that their whole life is about video games, doing gross and idiot? Huh? I'm right?'' says Nicole with a big grin on her face will her eyebrowns moving up and down.

The blond girl groans in frustration as they walked towards the table, will Nicole bursts into laughter. ''I take that as a Yes!'' says she.

"'Hey girls. "'said Lindsey when she stands close by Debby and Theresa.

"'Hey Lindsey and Nicole. "'say the girls as the two girls take a sit at their table. Lindsey is going to sit at the corner of the table, will Nicole just gonna sit between her and Randy. The new girl shaked her head in don't understanding before she take a sip from her drink.

Will everybody at the table eating their lunch, Theresa is the one who breaks the silence after a couple of minutes.

'' So...uhm...H-how is school so far Nicole? ' "asked she friendly.

Nicole looked up from her lunch and give her a thoughful look."'Well...uhm...I-I think it is'nt so bad as I though..."says Nicole.

' "It's still a miracle that there wasn't a monster attack this morning. ' "says Lindsey unamused.

"'Monsters? "'asked Nicole a little confused.

' "Yeah, or a robot attack. ' "says Debbie as she take a bit from her sandwich.

"'Wait...Robot attack? Oh brother...I forgot that this is THE school of THOSE WEIRD ATTACKS..." whispers she and shaked her head. _I can't remember that much...I was just seven...but what I know about those attacks...That they are bad news...Daniel always told me some stories about the attacks from this high school when he had breaks and dad agreed with him because he known what Danny was talking about...ofcourse...but I though it was just a ''Fantasy stories'' of them to get me nightmares...Well now I know that I'm so wrong!_

The boys give each other a confused look as they hear the chat of the girl. ''Ahhhh...Did I hear that just right?'' asked Randy out loud, catching the attention of the four girls. ''Has no one tells you about the attacks or something like that?'' asked he will he looked at Nicole.

' "Didn't you telled her, Wester? "' says Howard .

'' It's none of your business Weinerman!"'says Lindsey.

'' Hey! Calm down! Both of you!'' says Nicole as she points at the two students in threat. '' I know SOMETHING about the attacks...I only forgot it...And btw The Ninja is still around here to protect Norrisville High right?"'says she as she gets some looks from the others.

''Wait...you still know him? AFTER SEVEN YEARS?''says Lindsey confused.

''OFCOURSE! I'M NOT THAT STUPID! Bysides, Daniel always told me stories about him...about THE great ninja with his weapons and skills and...I don't have to tell you THAT story..AGAIN...Right?'' tells Nicole as she sees Lindsey face-palm.

''Please...don't...remember...me.''says Lindsey and starts to eat from her salade.

Nicole laugh about her will Randy smile satisfied. "'You know him...and that's the importent thing, he's the brucest person ever.'' says he, let her facing him.

' 'And we are he's biggest fans!...Unless the ninja is the biggest fan of himself...hahah ' "Howard says a little grinning on that though, let Randy rolling his eyes a little.

''Tipical guys..."says Lindsey.

"'But he really comes whenever there is a monster or robot attack at school? Like every second ATTACK? Right?"'asks Nicole.

' "Yes, that's right. "'says Theresa.

"'And that happened so...every day?! ' "asks Nicole again.

' "Yep. ' " answered Howard.

' "Wow, that ninja is a really busy man! But better he ALWAYS showed up..."says Nicole as she puts her right hand in her hair to get some hair out of her face and placed behind her right ear.

Randy starts laughing in himself about the girls just said. _Don't t__ell me about it...Maybe your not a spy from Mcfist…but just a normal new kid…THANK CHEESE! Finally a normal new kid!_

''But where are these monsters or robots come from? I mean, is there any clue that someone send them or something?"asks Nicole curious.

_I and my big mouth...well...though...WHY SHE WANNA KNOW THAT?! MAYBE SHE IS A SPY! OH MY CHEESE!_

' "Usually students ... which are stanked. "' says Howard without knowing it.

' "Stanked? ' "asked she amazed.

In panic at what Howard just said, Randy gives him a kick under the table right against his knee. "OUCH! HEY! What ?!...Oh..'' says Howard when he get it and laughed nerves.

''If you tells something, tell it good….Howard mean that those students are never thanked when they doing something good…and no stanked... that would be weird. ' "says Randy.

Nicole look from him to Howard and back. "'Alright fanjas, If you say so. ' "says she with a smile.

Randy feels uncomfortable when they starting talking about ninja stuff. ''But enough about the ninja, is there something that you still don't know but would like to know? "'asks Randy,trying for an another subject.

"'Yeah, how are the teachers? Today I have only seen that Mrs Driscoll is rather attached to a skeleton...and I think the Math teacher don't even like me.."'says Nicole and looks to the other questioningly.

"'Ah..This is gonna be a nice list. ' "Howard says.

' "That skeleton is her husband, she is married with it..She act him like he is still alive…Then we have our own Principal….P-Slimo!You already met him. His car is always destroyed into a monster fight or robot attack! ' ' '

'Every time? "'Nicole says laughing.

"'Yes and there's more….Our PE teacher,coach Green likes very very dangerous gym things ... barbeque ball, blindfolded archery ...and so on...The Fire Department has concerns about the local security. "'says Lindsey.

''Don't forget our noisy English teacher ... If you don't look out, he throws a shoe to your head. ' "says Randy.

' "Mr. Driscoll gives us even home economics. ' "says Theresa.

Nicole looks at her confused. ' "A skeleton that teaches us? ' "She says smiling.

"'You don't still believe it..."says Debbie.

"'That sounds a lot more exciting than on my old Angeles High was only the fire brigade exercise the most exciting what happened. ' ' '

'Angeles High?That's definitely an hour or two away from here. ' "says Debbie.

Nicole nods. "'You're not going easily up and down driving from town to town…Sometimes we stayed by other to spend the vacations together…Mostly by me…because Miss Shopaholic likes the beach and the shopping boulevard…"says Nicole.

''And that's the true! You can good shopping there!''says Lindsey.

"The normal here is only lunch. "'Howard says.

' "A tip: bring your own lunch on Tuesday.. ' "says Randy.

' "Why? ' '

' 'That meat…they get from the highway.. ' "

Nicole shivers when she hear that. ''No way!That is so Gross.''

''It is'nt so bad ... with a little bit of curry. "'Howard says.

The Group hears screaming school students.''And….there we go again…''says Randy as he see some lame robot dog breaking some tables and trouble from his arch enemies.

Scares the students running out of their sits, towards the closest exit of the cafeteria.

''Come on!"said Lindsey and garb Nicole's arm.

' "What happened there? ' " Nicole asks to see them in her corner of the red smoke. ' "The ninja! ' "She says softly.

"'Where are you waiting for Valentine?! Run!"'Howard calls racing.

' "Valentine? ' "asks Nicole and watching Lindsey to.

' "He's cool with you…sort of. ' "She says.

"Cool! ' "says Nicole and discovered that she has forgotten her backpack and runs back to the cafeteria.

She looks carefully of the coast is clear. The canteen is in part demolished, quickly she grabs her backpack and rushes away. In her hurry she runs into a person and fall on the ground. _Really….again!?..._

"Sorry, my fault.. "says Nicole and sees a person with a black and red suit and mask on stand up and its a hand reaches out.

"It was also my mistake. "says he kindly and pulls her up.

"Hey, you're the ninja aren't you? "

The ninja nods. "I know it sound kinda weird...But have you seen a robot dog? "

Nicole shakes her head and hears something behind her. She turned fast around and get quick out of the way when the robot dog wanna attack ninja jumps up and lands on the dog's taile. The dog barks furiously and his eyes turning red, let the barking gets louder and affects the ears of the ninja and Nicole.

' "AAAHHH! MY EARS!" shouted both in pain.

"Is'nt there something that you can do to make it stop?!"asks Nicole as she walks to the ninja.

"I cannot thinK WITH THAT WONKIN NOISE!" exclaimed he.

The mad dog are walking up to them. He looked both deadly and bites in a second moment in the arm of Nicole. The girl screamed out of pain and fear. ''OOUCCCHHH! STOP IT!''

' 'Hey!Let her go!''said the ninja angry.

Instead of listing to the ninja, the dog run off with Nicole'arm in his mouth. 'The ninja looked confused after him.'You are soo the badest dog in the history of bad dogs!''shouted he and runs after them.

Nicole tries to break free in the meantime ,but it hurts even more…''Stupid dog! Man...Now I understand why I didn't get a puppy...''says she as the running to a door.

They soon standing outside of NHS and the dog stands still.

"Hey! Let me go! You're hurting me! I think I lost the feeling in me arm! SET ME DOWN YOU HORRIBLE TRASH EATER!"

By this words, The dog throws her in the air, let she scream. ''I DON'T MEAN IT LITTERLY! AHHHHHHHH!''

"Ninja rescue scarf! " The ninja wraps his scarf around a pole and hurls him to Nicole. She lands in his arms and safe on the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you! "say she still shaking of fear.

"'You're safe now, that's the most important thing.. ' '

' 'I still cannot fit into this things... "

'"Hey...It will be soon a habit..''says the ninja sighing."It's okay. "

They are standing this so for a moment.

"'Uhm..would you like me maybe.. ' 'says the ninja as he hear some noise behind him.

' 'Oh right, of course ... "' she says and let him putting her down, will she looks at her arm. ' "Ouch...that robot dog has a powerful bite. ' "She says and looks at her painfully arm with metal teeth bite printing in her skin and some blood.

"You have to go to the nurse, I catch the dog…as revenge for you..''

Nicole smiles. ''Thanks.. "

The robot dog runs up to him. "You love to play huh?Is see if you like my ninja electric balls!"

The ninja throws the balls to the dog and shocked dog falls down and the audience applauds."Ninja!Ninja!Ninja!"The ninja laughs. "Until next time ... smoke-bomb! "

Nicoloe looks amazing at the red smoke and coughs.' ' Wow ... that was the ninja ... the ninja and he has just saved me...and where cames that horrible smell from? ' '

She hear soon someone calling her name, she turns quick around as she noticed the voice and see also the person running towards her.

"Nicole!Everything good with you? "says the blond Linsey as she putting Nicole in a little hug.

"Yes...Well...sort of...The ninja has saved me, I only have a sliced arm.. "'

"A sliced arm! Sis, you're whole arm is beelding! I'm going to the nurse with you. "said Lindsey and bring her away.

_...In the nurse post..._

Nicole sit at the treament bank when her wound is going disinfected.

"'It can burn.. ' "says the nurse.

"I feel it.. ' "says Nicole painful and sigh. "'What a first day…I am running up by two guys and also the ninja...a goth version of the mad hatter was hanging out in my locker.. be called a chemistry nerd…almost slammed by a baton…and then this injured on my arm thanks to a robot dog…''

''That happens only you..I'm sorry sis.. ' "says Lindsey.

"'Sorry? What are you talking about? Best first day ever! I have made new friends, I have met the ninja and he also save me..and I survive my first robot attack..It was cool! AHH! "'says Nicole as the sister pulls the connection tighter. "This hurts so hardcore!'''

"Sorry ... you are done."

Nicole look at her arm, totally coverde with white bands. "How I gonna explane this to my mom?"

"Easy...Mom, I have being attack by a really wonk robot dog at school...But the good news is...I'm Still alive! Thanks to the ninja.."

Nicole shakes her head. "And that she will believe?"

"Absolutly!...As I told it her than definitive!"

Both girls walks out the nurse post, they come against Randy and Howard.

"Hey!You were right!"says Nicole as she poined at him, let him looking confused.

"Uhmmmm...With what exactly? "

"About the ninja.. "

"He is bruce or not? "

"Absolutely!"

Randy smiles proudly. ''He is...He is..''

"Seems that someone here has become a fan of the ninja. "says Lindsey.

" Well ... fan. ..fan ... He saved me, thats all... "says she.

Randy look painful at her arm. ''Are you okay?''ask he.

She nods.' 'Well…it ticks a little…and hurts hardcore...but I'm okay..''

Randy nods and smile. ''I hope that you have a very good time here…and hopefully without other wounds."says he.

''Thanks ,that's nice of you..''"says Nicole smiling and walk with Lindsey to their next class.

Randy and Howard look at each other.

' "She seems to be a human and also not a spy sending by Mcfist... "' Howard says.

' "She isn't, we can be sure of that..."says Randy and gets a quizzical look of Howard. "'And she is also a fan of me. "'

"Then is it of course good for you. ' "Howard says as he rolled his eyes.

' "Not so jealous baby. '' says Randy laughing.

''Are we standing here. .. or we will going to class? "'

Randy nods as they start walking. ''Do You know what I find weird? She say that she and Lindsey know each other of Kindergraten...I can remember Linds...but I can't remember Nicole...Strange isn't it?''

Howard hold up his shoulders. ''Maybe you can't remember is because you hit your head more than 243 times...this year...'''

''Well do you remember her?'' asked Randy as he crosssed arms.

''How should I know?...The only thing I know is that her dad and brother also went to Norrisville High...but that's it..''

''But isn't weird that only Lindsey...'' says Randy as he still keep going.

''BRO..LET IT GO! Cheese...And if you wanna know her better...Why don't you talk to her?''

''Not an option bro...'' says Randy shaked his head as they still walking.

''Well, then I don't wanna hear anything about it anymore. If you want some answeres, you only get them if you ask.''


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chaper! And…yes…This title is based of the movie: The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo…..But only the title! Not the story!  
>And…I will also say this…I don't own this brucetastic show! Only my OC's! And this story!<strong>

Chapter 2: The Girl with the Dragon Mark

It's almost the end of free period and Randy and Howard walking in the hall when students are hanging posters for a big happening. On the poster state words with _SCHOOL PARTY! NEXT FRIDAY 8 PM!_

"This is epic Cunningham, our first school party! "says Howard. "This is so bruce! " says Randy. Both suddenly hear behind them the voice of Heidi, they turn around and looking at the screen. "Hey guys!, the big school dance is next Friday! And everyone knows that every year a theme is chosen."says Heidi.

"Those themes are legendary, last year there was a beach theme and the whole gym was blank with water!"tells Randy with a image of that in his head. "That is so awesome! "says Howard agitated.

"The theme of this year is. ...HOLLYWOOD!'' exclaims Heidi happy.

Randy and Howard give each other their famous bro slap. "Shweet! "

"And don't forget that you can also take a date to the party! Heidi out! "says she as the screen turns black.

Students walk away and keep talking about the party. The two boys look at each other with questioning glances . "Seriously?! Didn't she learn anything from the last time we have a dance?. "says Howard. "Come on Howard, there are more important things ... well if what will we go? I was thinking about... "says he but can't even finish his line because of a running student with behind her a stanked student next to them. " I have to.. "

"Yes Yes ..., "says Howard an watched as his best friend left him.

Randy sprint to the bathroom and grabs the mask. He smoke-bombed before the monster. "Alright bro ... about a broken heart you'll get over it. "If he wants to kick the monster.. He is punched to the lockers. ''' Come on! '

A little further away from him, are Lindsey and Nicole talking while Lindsey pick up her books. "The party will be so great! We are going together, right Nikki? "says she. "'Sure! Only ... What if someone ask us to the party?''  
>''That won't happen, the most boys from our class finds love and girls still shnasty. " "Boys…. "<p>

Randy falls against the lockers, between Nicole and Lindsey in..' "Ouch.. '' '' Are you okay ninja? "'asks Nicole and give him a hand. Randy takes it. '"Thanks.. ' "He says and gives her a wink, making Nicole giggles. '' How's your arm? ' " Nicole rolls her sleeve and keeps him up. ' " Almost healed ... Luckily I left nothing about it.'' ''Good to hear ...'' '' Say ninja, I would like to invite to do not disturb. But... ' " Lindsey points to the monster.

They hear a scream of a girl.

"Oh right ...Sorry ladies, but I have to encourage this guy a... ninja paper cutter! " He cuts the love letter into pieces and the student turns back to normal. "Smoke Bomb! "

Randy comes out of the bathroom and reflects."Where is everyone?! "' There is a moment of silence before he realizes something."'History! " He runs to the class and comes just in time inside. He's going to sit in the front of Nicole and at the right side of Howard.

' ' Okay class, I wanted to make a start today on your book reports. I have some books reserved for the class and I'd like to ... this half of the class to help me to get the book.. "says the teacher and gives with his hand and points to the left side of the classroom to.

"Fine ...I have to go to lift those stupid books.. " mumbled Howard and stands up like the rest to go to the library.

"Good Luck! "says Randy to get him some sericulture.

"The rest shares these papers out with the points which you report is assesses.. "says the teacher as he gives piles with papers on the front seaters before he leaves the room.

When he leave, everyone starts to talk. And the subject is of course about the upcoming dance party. Randy drops what down in his sit and wait in silence. When he get the papers in his hands**, **he turns around to pass the papers to Nicole. She takes it from him and smiles. He smiles back and looks at her desk where her notebook lies open with scribbles. "Hey ... What are you doing? "He asks friendly.

Nicole's eyes wided in surprise as she hear him saying that and looking at her notebook and closed quickly. "Uhm ... nothing importent! And not of your buisniss!" says she a little nervous.

"Ah! Come on! I clearly saw something, like some drawings..Do you like drawing? " asked Randy as he wanna started a unplanned conversation with the girl. Nicole didn't response him and opens slowly her History textbook to cover her notebook.

Randy stared at her for some moment before he completely turned around in his sit. With crossed arms lying on Nicole's desk, he still waiting for an answer of her now he sits right in front of her. Nicole try to pay her attention on the chapter of the book, but since she hates History...she let out a deep sigh and closed the book. ''Alright...You win...Only because I can't keep my eyes on that stupid history story.'' says she and crossed her arms also as she looked into Randy's eyes. ''Are you seriously interesed in it or is it because you have no one to talk about it?'' asked she with a raised eyebrown.

The boy give her a nod. "Uhmm...Maybe both...Sooo...Tell about it..." says he with a nervous smile on his face.

Nicole shakes her head laughing at his response. "Okay, okay ''lonely''...Since I was little, I love drawing. It was my biggest hobby, still is, but it's what less than it used to be..I tried some inspiration by some scrawls to draw, like what you saw, It helps me usually, but now...Totally not.. " tells she.

Randy nods. "So art is your thing? I'm right? " asked he and see her nodding.

"Yep ...Art and chemistry are my thing, but math and history.. No way." says she laughing.

Randy laughs. "That's funny..my best is math and chemistry is my worst...History and art…we keep that on a C-. " says he shrugs, let Nicole chuckle.

Quick catched Nicole's chuckle the attention of Lindsey, she looked up of her mobile and looks at the couple and sees and hears Nicole laugh will Randy looking at her with a big grin and ... a certain kind of look in his eyes..

"Is it just me or is he just flirting with Nikki? " asked she in herself with a cocked eyebrown. ''Hmmm...''

As she hear a message sound of her mobile, an idea popped up in her mind. "Ohhhh...This is too good..."she says softly as she hide her mobile in her pouch and presses the film camera button on."And ... Action!''

" But tell ...What are you hobbies? "asks Nicole friendly.

Grinning, Randy shaked his head a little."Well you know, the usual...Like playing video games with Howard.."

"Grave Puncher isn't it? " says Nicole smilling with cocked eyebrown will Randy looks at her surprised. "We have a winner.. "He says smiling, making Nicole laugh.

"And we are also regularly found in our favorite hangout...Would you like to guess which? " asked Randy with a smirk. Nicole give him a look. "It's too easy...Greg Game's Hole or not? " answered she.

"Youre so honkin' good, or am I well so predictable? " says Randy amazed.

"Both.." says Nicole with a big grin on her face.

Randy grins. "You are very modest you know that? "

"No.. like so….Haha..but continue..I hear from my aunt that The Game Hole is a awesome arcade.." tells Nicole curious and sees Randy nodding in agree.

" Than she's totally right! The Game Hole is the honkin' cheese...and you...You are looking at the proud owner of ALL the high scores of the ENTIRE Hole.. " says Randy smiling wide and proud with closed eyes.

Nicole looks at him questioningly and rolled with her eyes. "Uhu ... who is here modest now? "

"I mean it! " says Randy confused.

"I don't believe you.. " says she amazed.

"After school! You and me! We going together to the game hole! And I show you who's right! Deal? "says Randy determined.

Nicole looked at Randy surprised by his reaction, make Randy even more surprised at what he just did. ''I-I-I mean...I-I-If you only want too...'' stuttered he nervous as he looked down at the desk. Nicole smiled at his comeback and nodded.

"Okay, Sounds good to me...I mean, I wanna also checking the Game Hole...but a girl named Lindsey Wester wont take me to that place.'' says Nicole the last part some louder as she looked at her right side where Lindsey grins.

''Hey...The Game Hole is well the LAST place where you can find me!"'

Nicole shaked her head and looked at Randy. ''Where were we...Oh right...Why don't we make our visit to the Game Hole a little more interesting? What about a bet? "says Nicole and stuck her hand in the front of him.

Randy looked surprised at her and her hand, hesitated he think about her proposal. ''A bet huh? Well...Okay! What about...The loser treats us both on an ice cream at the McIce Salon.. ' "says Randy and stuck his hand also out. Nicole nodded quick and shaked his hand. "Deal. If you are really a gamer ... then do you know I am sure a few cheats huh? " asked she.

"Pfff..cheats...I use them rarely, but I know them well..'' answered Randy modest.

"The mega fist from GP5.. " asked Nicole.

"Triangle OO square twice right.. " answered Randy.

"Okay ... the combo karate kick.. " asked Nicole.

"XOR1 control once above twice triangle. " answered Randy fast.

Nicole nods impressed. "Not bad ... but do you know also the Doubler? "

Randy nods in agree.

"Control R2L1 two square, XX twice down.. "says the couple at the same time and laugh at each other.

Randy explains without knowing it, that he never talked to a girl so comfort with a girl before, while they still continue laughing. _It's so strang...It feels so comfortable with her, everything goes so neutral...But why? Why goes it feel so normal? I just know Nikki for a month now...but it feels like I know her longer...There must be an explain for this...and I gonna find out what it is..._"I never knew that you knowing cheats and certainly not of GP5..I though you was.. " tells Randy before Nicole cuts him off.

" Just a girl from Angeles Hills that only have sense of fashion, and that make-up, jewelry and shopping is her whole life?.. " continued she asking and see Randy scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm ... something like that... Yes.." admited he.

Nicole retrieves her shoulders and let out a friendly smile. "What should I say?...I'm complicated.. " says she honest.

Randy smiles at her. ''But it's so like you...isn't it?'' answered he as he understand her with a big smile.

Nicole nods and noticed his glance, she give him a questioning look. ''You're not flirting me...right?'' asked she smirking, let the purple haired frighten away.

''NO! OH NO! NO! YOU THINK IT! I-I-I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING...I-I-I-I DON'T...''says Randy in panic with soft red cheeks of shame.

"GOTCHA!''says she with a big grin and chuckled, let Randy groan. ''NOT BRUCE!'' exclaimed he as he points at her.

Nicole still laughed when Randy turn around in frustration, but the frustration replaced soon for a soft smile on his face.

Lindsey looks satisfied with a big grin on her face to her camera. " Oh ...Oh ...Cunningham and Valentine ...Cunningtine ... no wait! Valenham! Yes!...Valenham! That sounds pretty good..." says she as she puts her phone away.

If the rest of the class comes back with piles of books, one of the students see something happen.

"MONSTERRR!" calls she as she drops the books of her hands in shock and points outside the room.

The other classmates stands up quickly from they deks or running also out of the classroom.

"Ninja time! "says Randy as he is alone in the classroom and puts his mask. When the suit wrapped around his body, The ninja smoke-bombed outside of the school where the trouble is happen.

The monster hold a homemade heart of clay in his hands. "'Another monster that is dumped! My ninja, you don't have a date for that party! " exclaimed he to the monster, before he screams in the ninja's face. "Ninja heart breaker! "shouted He as he cut the heart in half with his sword. The green stank flew away form the object as the ninja grabs one of his smoke bombs.

"Smoke Bomb!"He says as the student de-stanked back to his normal form.**_(Sorry…I'm very bad in fighting scenes)_**

_…. Lunch time…_

Randy and Howard are sitting with their lunch at they usual table.

"I believe that the ninja only de-stanked dudes who where dumped by girls this morning…How sad..They don't have a bro for some fun. "says Howard.

"Yes, you're right... "says Randy and looks at the other side of the table.

Nicole is sitting with Lindsey, Theresa and Debbie. He sees Nicole's mouth only moving and the rest of the girls listening to her. When she finished her line, the group laughed along togethere, probably about a joke or something random.

Randy smiles a little bit by seeing this and shaked his head. _Girls..._

"Everything okay Cunningham?" asked Howard before he take a bit of his sandwich.

"Yeah? Why do you ask? " asked Randy.

"What's up with Valentine?.. "

''NOTHING! " exclaimed he.

Howard looks at him incredulously before looking at Nicole. "I'm not so sure...Is there something up with her?'' asked he as he sees the girls continued with their chatting.

'' Uhm...No...Big H, come on...There's nothing...Nikki is okay..'' tells Randy for sure.

Howard cocked an eyebrown in surprise. ''Nikki? Did you just nicknamed Valentine? What happened in those minutes I was away by History?!..'' asked Howard curious.

''Nothing important..'' says Randy, try to sound cassual.

''Aha.. ' " says Howard unbelievable before he take another bit.

When Randy sees that Nicole stands up and walks away, he also stands up. "And I will nothing hear about it anymore. "He says and walk also away.

Howard watched Randy leaving him before he shaked his head. ''Cunningham….I know you think that you are a lady's man…but this is ridicules...Valentine isn't your type...I think...or...maybe...You never know..''

On the other side of the cafeteria ,Randy speak to Nicole while she picking up a bowl with cherries. "Hey Nikki. " called he.

Nicole looked up and turn around. "Oh hey Randy, whats up? Are you cooled off when I talked to you the last time?" says she a little laughing as she walked towards the counter.

''Haha...every funny Valentine..''says Randy cool and pick up a tin of McSoda, he looks at Nicole when she holds the bowl with cherries. ' "Do you like cherries? "' asked he.

Nicole looks at him with a big smile and nods. "'LIKE IT?! LOVE IT! I really really really love cherries ... you can really wake me up at night for a huge bowl of this sweet red fruits..I'm crazy about it! ' "

Randy grins and shakes his head by the crazy cherry girl while he payed for the soda. "'You had better have called Cherry.. ' " joked he as he opened his drink.

Nicole looks surprised at him when he saying that and also payed. ''Well actually my middle name is Cheryl... abbreviation of Cherry.. ' " tells she, let Randy looking at her amazing when they are now standing by a empty table.

' "Seriously? ' " asked he.

She nods. "'So serious as I can be...And you? ' ' asked she neutral as she puts a cherry in her mouth.

' 'I? ... what ... W-What do you mean with me?'' asks Randy a little nervous.

Nicole cocked an eyebrown in response and give him a not understanding look. ''Uhm...I suggest that you don't have a second name or a nickname?"

Randy stops his hands in his jeans pockets and grinning. "'OH! THAT'S WHAT YOUR MEAN! Well..they say that I am hardcore..Hardcore Cunningham.. ' " says Randy shrug.

Nicole nods thinking. ' "Hm ... I thought that it rather was Rancore...Randy and Hardcore mixed..'' says she smiling.

Randy nods thoughtfully. _Rancore ... that doesn't sound bad ...Rancore... _''You know, that doesn't sound bad too.. ' " says he finally.

Nicole smiles wide with closed eyes. ''I know something...'' says she modest.

"Robots!Everyone run for your life!"screams a student when four robot apes are attacking to cafeteria. Some students pasted Randy and Nicole as they looking after them.

''I see you at 3:30 at the Game Hole...Don't be late..''says Nicole before she runs away for her own safety, like Howard and the other students running away. Randy looked after the group and let out a groan.

"Are you kidding me?! "says Randy as the cafeteria is empty. Quick he hide under the table as he puts the mask on AGAIN. Soon he jumps in the front of the robot apes with two katanas."Okay...can we just skipping the fight and move over to the most fun part?! "says he as the robots runs into him.

When all the apes are cut in pieces, he asked them a question. "Tell ... What do you actually do?"

One of the apes are trying to stand up."We try to score a date for ... "

" DON'T SAY IT! LET ME GUESS...SOMETHING ABOUT A DATE AND THE PARTY?'' exclaimed the Ninja irritated.

As the robot nodding before the ninja stuck his sword into the robot's head. I'M SO DONE WITH THIS!''says he and runs out of the canteen, to the room of the principal. ''Hey ninja! What bring you...''says P-Slimovitz as the ninja picks up the intercom and turn it on.

"Students of Norrisville ... This is your ninja and I have a important thing to share with all of you , for the school dance party there is no date required! No date required! Smoke Bomb! "

* * *

><p>After a few hours...The final bell rining finally and the boys are walking home.<p>

"That was a good decision, now anyone acting just normal and you know at least as well. "says Howard happy.

Randy nods. "I was so done with it, each monster had a link with that date hassles ... ' '

"Yeah...Hey! Wanna play some Grave Puncher?"

Randy shakes his head.''I have to do something…"

''Something?'' asked Howard unsure.

''I...I...will...train in the ninja nomicon a few hours...yeah...shall we play GP after diner?'

'''Hm…''says Howard with a unbelieve look, making Randy a little nervous but he keep calm depite everything.

''Alright…then I see you after diner.."says he as he walked a different way.

''See you after diner!…''calls Randy after Howard.

When Randy walked in another way. He feels a little terrible about lying to Howard. _Why I don't say that I'm going to with Nikki to The Game Hole and show her my high scores? I mean…She and I are not going on a date or something…We…we just hanging out…that's all…and winning a free ice cream ofcourse...bysides…I wanna still know how a girl like she knows about games cheats and knowing about a combo karate kick cheat! It toke my weeks before I knowing it! And at the other side...Howard will never believe me that I just hanging out with a girl...without screw it up in the meantime._

When he continues to the Game Hole, He see Nicole standing by the window shop with crossed arms. Nicole looks up when he standing in the front of her. "Hey Rancore. " calls she.

"Hey Nikki. " called he back as he stands in the front of her.

Nikki laughs waitfully at him. "'I'm curious.. Let's go..' "says she as she pulled the door of Greg's Game Hole. Both walk inside and see that it is really pressure inside.

' "Follow me... '' says Randy as Nicole walks next to him. He see that she looks...very overwhelms and fascined?!' "And let surprise you...but I think that you already are.. ' 'says he as Nicole passed some game machines by her own and lost in her though.

_Wow..Looked at this! It's...It's smaller than the Game Arcade...but so what! This place got some my favorite games..unless...my most favorite...Aunt Rose says that Guitar Star coming soon in G.G.H...I hope it so much!_

''Uhmm...Hello?...Earthe on Nikki!'''says Randy as he tapped her on the shoulder, getting her out of her though.

''Oh...yeah...sorry...I look...and...WTJ?! Are you kidding me?!''says she as she see the hall of hole.'''Just every game ...Every game!.. "' excalimed she unbelievable.

Randy grins wide from ear to ear when Nicole finally noticed it. ' "Thank you.. Thank you.' "

Nicole wants to review her loss... until they walk suddenly by a broken machine called Jack Hammer. Above de game machine is a high score list ... where Randy isn't on top! With a sly grin she looked at and back to Randy. "You said you had a high scores at ALL games right?""

"'Yes..that's right. "'says Randy proud. "'Why?' ''

' I think you must counting all your number 1 scores again .. ' "says Nicole as she points to the machine. Randy looks frustrated at it. "'Ahw man! I had forgotten that one! ' "

Nicole laughs. ''Ha! I win!''

Randy sigh deep. "'Okay..you win ...We're going to get that ice cream.. ' ' says he as he lead her outside.

' 'But tell, why have you no high score in that game? ' "Nicole asks as they walk towards the salon. '

"That is a very long story.. ' "He says as he opens the door for her.

Nicole can read off of his face that he find it difficult to talk about it. _Man ...He looks even more frustrated than Simon when he just hadn't enough money to buy the last game of Rodeo Drivers._

The McIce Salon is incredibly fresh. The salon is colored in pistachio green and ice blue colors with in the back, stand up behind the wall the tables, four on the left and four on the right side and each table with four chairs. At the beginning of the window, state left the counter with a display with all different kinds of ice cream.  
>The counter is 3.5 meter long with behind their the cash register and of course the different types of dipes. On the right is a huge metal hatch with <em>'' Soon, the new Candy Department! ' '<em> paper on it.'

"'Good afternoon, what do you two want? "'asks the woman behind the counter.

The woman is middle-aged, has dark brown hair in a bun and light blue eyes. She wears a pink blouse with a red Mcfist logo on it. The woman looks a bit surprised to the couple, but that will not be noticed by Randy. '"I wanted to like two scoops of vanilla ice cream with Mcsquiddles rain ... and what do you want? ' "asks Randy friendly to Nicole.

'"I'd like a scoop of pistachio and a chocolate chip cookie.. ' "says Nicole. The woman nods and scrapes the ice from the bins.

"'Are you been here more often? "'asks Randy.

Nicole nods hesitated. "'Kind of ... '' says she as they pick up their ice creams. '

"Then it will be five dollars please.. ' "says the woman.

Randy wants to get the money out of his pocket, but Nicole explains all that money down on the counter.'' 'What are you doing? I should pay it anyway? ' "asks he surprises. '

' You looked so sad when I asked about the game you aren't number one...and after that one, you got all the high scores of the Game Hole!So...Consider this ice cream as a consolation. ' "says Nicole while the cash drawer open and close goes. "'Let it tasted... ' "says the woman.

Randy smiles and looked her thankful. ' ' Thanks ... but the next time... I pay..''

''I remember you for that.. ' "

Randy walkes satisfied out the salon. Before Nicole walks out the salon, she turns to the woman who gives her a wink."'Thank you Rosie! "'whispers Nicole and stops the same money she got back, back in her pocket.

* * *

><p>The couple walks just random in downtown as they past the shopping stores will they talking about the regular stuff. Licking on their ice cream, they laughing about some of Randy's stories. After a hour, they walking around in one of Norrisville's neighboorhoods.<p>

"'No way! ' 'says Nicole unbelieveble.

' 'Oh yes...''says Randy laughing.

''You guys are so shoobenius! ' " exclaimed Nicole laughing will she hold her belt.

Randy smiles proud and snickers. ''Yeah..'' admited he as Nicole calm herself.

"'Hey ... you said something about that you and Howard have a band? ' " says she as she conintued their chatting.

Randy nods in agree. '' Yes that's right, we played our first number by the school's Battle of the Bands.. ' ' tells he.

' 'So, are you writing numbers along with Howard? ' ' asked she.

' 'Yep..'' answered he.

' ' Woah! Cool! ..And you guys singin it by yourself..I'm right?' '

' 'That is the intention...but yeah..'' says Randy as he puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at the other side of the street.

Nicole laughs. "'Alright, good point ... so sing something...'' suggest she. She sees Randy turning around and give her a glance.

'''What?'' asked he amazed.

''You know...Sing something ...You know... I wanna hear how you sound..'' pushed she a little.

Randy shaked his head quickly. ' 'No honkin way! Right now?...I ...I-I mean...R-right now now? ' ' asked he a little nervous.

" 'Come on ... If you sing ... I will sing too...Promise.' ' says Nicole as she hold two fingers up.

The boy looked hesitated by the girl's suggestion. ' 'I don't know...wait...Do you sing?'' asked Randy amazed.

Nicole moves her head in hestitate. '' Uhhh...Sometimes ...Now come on Ran! they called you Hardcore Cunningham for nothing!"says she curious will Randy let out a sigh. " Alright ... Alright ...Any suggestions? "'

Nicole thinks about it and reflects. '' I know something...I have this done once on school camp, you sing the first thing that comes to your mind when look to the person ' ' tells she.

' 'And what sang that person for you? ' " asked he.

' ' Exactly the same what I now for you sing..._You're strange and I like it. .. Just the way you are...You can't change, you can't hide it...Just the way you are...'' _sings Nicole smiling as Randy laughs as she finished the last line. "'Yes ... that's a good one.. ' ' admited he.

" 'Now it's your turn... ''

''Let me think ...''

Nicole is waiting until she hear Randy deep breathing. ' "I know one ... but I don't know if... '' says he hesitated.

"Just sing it!" pushed she waitful.

_'' Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light ...I can't escape this now, unless you show me how ... ' '_ sings Randy and waiting her response.

Nicole gives him a warm smile. ' ' Softy.. ' "She says smiling and gives him a little punch on the shoulder. ' "That was super awesome! ... and sweet... ' "

Randy rubbed his shoulder with his arm shy. '' Thanks..You wasn't that bad too..' "

''Thanks..''

When they walking in a street, Nicole sees something familiar about the street. ' ' Hey! We are near my house! ' ' 'says Nicole surprised as she pointing at a random house between two others. Randy try to image at which house she points, but soon as they walking up towards it, he sees a big chestnut tree standing in the front yard.

'"So do you live here? "'He asks if he see the house.

She nods. ''Yep...''

"'But, do you know that...This house isn't sale for years! "'says Randy amazed as Nicole nodded again.

' ' 'Seven years to be exact...'' correted Nicole him, let him looking more surprised at her.

''How do you...'' asked he before Nicole continued her story.

'' Because before I moved to A.H...I lived here...'' tells she almost whispering.

Randy shaked his head in confuse to get it clear in his mind. _Wait...This is the house she once lived...well seven years exactly...and now after seven years she's gonna live here again?! What the juice?! Is this a joke?! How is that possible? This is so weird...Something is not right._

Nicole can read off Randy's face that he try to place this. She bite a little at her under lip as she looked away from him. _Why I just say that to him?! It's not of his business! I can't even believe it by myself...I know it's freaky, I know something isn't right on this...but at the other side...Their is a voice in my mind that says this happen for a reason..._

'' But why is it never sold?'' asked Randy calm to break the silence between them.

''To be honest...I don't know...There were buyers who said it was a beautiful house ... but every time when they coming out the house... they would'nt buy it.. ' " tells she.

''Hm ... that sounds weird..'' says Randy out loud.

''I know ...My house in Angeles Hills was sold very quickly ... but the good news is that we could quickly moved here and it feels really entrusts just like in the old days.. " says Nicole smiling a little bit.

Randy nods in understanding.

"Where do you live? ''' ask she.

Randy turn his body to the right side and points in the distance. ''I live in the houses a few streets back...''

Nicole nods and let out a sigh. "'Well after all that ''bet'' thing...I really like it with you today...It was fun." says she smiling.

Randy smiles and nods. ''Yeah...me too ... and it become still better.. ' " says he as he grabs his backpack of his back. Nicole sees that he opens his backpack and picks up a box with ...

' Cherries! "'says Nicole happy and jumps up and down when Randy holds the box with the red fruit in the front of her. Thankful she grabs it from him.'' But how.. I didn't even see you buying it...' ' says she confused.

' 'When you looked at the Mcpalace Restaurant inside ... I secretly bought some cherries... because you treated me on ice.. and you really really really love it..' '

'Awhh, what kinda sweet of you! Thank you so much.. ' " says Nicole happy.

They hear a text tone come from the pocket of Randy. ' "I have to get home, I'll see you tomorrow! ' ' ' 'I'll see you tomorrow! "'says Nicole and grins happy to the cherries. ' "Love it! "'

_….A few days later….._

Randy and Howard finally know what they are going to do. "We are going as ''The Crime Cousins'' Cunningham! "says Howard. "That's ridiculous super awesome! "

"Agreed, two friends without date or chicks! "

Randy laughs, but feels suck. He did'nt tell Howard about the bet and hanging out he had with Nicole, but his shaked this though quick out of his head. "At my place! Tonight! "allows Randy.

''Agree!''says Howard.

_...That Night..._

On the evening of the party, Lindsey and Nicole getting ready at Nicole''s home. The radio is on and the girls having a good time. "I am going to be Brianna S, she is really awesome! "says Lindsey.

"I feel more like Vanessa J... "

" Ahh, I like it sis.. "

Nicole laughs.

"You know what I found so crazy this past week ... that you and Randy have become so close. ' "  
>Nicole picks up the curling iron and curl her hair. '"Why is that so crazy? ' '<br>' 'Well ...It isn't that mich crazy, I mean...He isn't a weirdo or something...But look at this... '' says Lindsey.

Nicole explains the curling iron in her hands aside and get Lindsey's mobile printed. ' "Press play.. ' " The girls watching the movie where Randy and Nicole are talking with each other. ''You have filming us at history?! "'She asks.  
>"'Stt!...just look..here it comes.. ' '<p>

When Nicole hears herself laughing, she understands what Lindsey meant. "'That look from Randy...''

''A flirting look.'' said Lindsey. Nicole gives the camera back to Lindsey. "'He definitely flirted with you! ' ' says Lindsey again.

''He say he didn't!' " says Nicole, she sigh deeply.

' ' Oh ...Oh ...Cunningham and Valentine ...Cunningtine ... no wait! Valenham! Yes!...Valenham! That sounds pretty good... "she hears the voice of Lindsey go through the room. Nicole looks at her questioningly. "'Valenham? ' " asked she.

' ' Come on! I thought it was pretty funny to give you two a couple name…I'm just thinking ...After school you guys went to the game hole! Together!.. "'

Nicole laughs while Lindsey shakes her by her shoulders. ''Why didn't you tell me early?! Tell! Tell! How did it go? He certainly did scoop up ... ' '

' ' Oh yeah ... He did it for sure ...It was fun ... we bought an ice cream from the McIce Shop and talked ... the usual, you know.. ' " tells Nicole regular.

Lindsey nods. "'Aha ... and? ' ' asked she.

' 'And…that's it ... we had fun together and he gave me a box of cherries because I said that I love it.. So kind of him..' " says she smiling think about the fruit she loved till dead.

Lindsey give her a glance, she don't believe the cherries are the only thing she liked. "You'll find him cute huh?" asked she with a smirk. Nicole's eyes wided a little in surprise, but she knows Lindsey too good that she's asking only because she wanna teasing her.

"Nice try Wester...But he's cute in a friendly way..." says Nicole and give Lindsey a strand look. "AND DON'T THINK OTHERWISE!...Cause I think he will become a sort of good friend to me...Well, I hope.." says she and smiles at the blond girl.

Lindsey gives her a hug and smiles also. "Alright...I think I can live with that..And I think that there is already a first step has been taken in the right direction.. " says she, make Nicole laughing. ''Unless he's a totally shoob along with Wienermean..''

Nicole rolled playful with her eyes, showing she didn't much care about it. ''Whatever..''

"Have you seen my dress ... wait, hold on. " says Lindsey. She picks up her dress and pulls it on. "And? Only what styling and some make up. " says she as she points at her hair and face.

Nicole looks at her best friend and nods. "He is beautiful, really pretty. " says she as she feel the fabric.

"Thank you, where is your dress? "' says Lindsey.

''He hangs in the closet. '. 'Nicole walks over to her closet and are looking for it. "Huh?!Hold on.. " She runs from her room and calls from the landing. "Mom, where's my dress? "

"Which one sweetheart? " asked the lady's voice from upstairs.

"That purple one with glitter!"' exclaims Nicole back.

"Looks good to Randy's hair.. ' "said Lindsey.

Nicole rolling her eyes as she pushed Lindsey playful away. "'Linnie..please... ' " reponse she.

"I believe that one is still in one of the moving boxes in the attic. " called Nicole's mom back.

"Okay, thank you! Are you going with me? " asked Nicole as she sees Lindsey nodding.

"Lets go. "

* * *

><p>Nicole leads the way up the stairs. As she opens the door, both feel a cold air come from the room.<br>The room is full of boxes, old clothing, Christmas stuff and other things. "It feels so cold here and smells like old dusty stuff..."says Lindsey.

"We're soon out of here, so...where is that box? "says Nicole.

The girls look around. Lindsey suddenly sees a black suitcase in a shape of a guitar. She open this and laughs. "'Hey! Your guitar! "

Nicole takes its head out of a box of clothing and grins. " Pitch Pearl, My Jewel!...Man, I haven't played for months ... The last time was on the talent show...' '

''Then why don't you start played agian?..You and Daniel sounded both so honkin good along with RickyBoy and...Oh...'' says Lindsey, but shut her mouth soon when she sees her best biffer looking a little bit sad. Nicole stared at the back suitcade in Lindsey's hands, she give her a little smile before she sigh.

''Maybe...Who knows... Let's take him down for sure. It's collecting dust here.."

Lindsey nods and saves the case close hard., so hard that there is some wallpaper of the wall comes off. '

"Lindessa Stella Wester! Beware of my guitar! ' "says Nicole bringing and in panic as she hear the sound of the snares of the guitar. Lindsey doesn't answer Nicole, but just stares at the wall. Nicole looked up out the box and hold a purple glitter dress in her hands. "'Hey! I got him! Come on Sis, let's go down... Linnie? ' " asking Nicole and let her eyes fall on the wall.

"Nikki. .. saw you what I just saw? " says Lindsey unbelievable.

Nicole walks with the dress in her hands to Lindsey. ' "I ... I saw a kind of light... ''

The girls see something between the walls glowing**. **"That's I didn't previously noticed, that wall wasn't like that a month ago... "Nicole pushes her hand into it and brings out the old wallpaper off until they see a big hole. She inspects with the open eye of there is something in it. Nothing.

'" I see nothing at all. ' "says Nicole.

Lindsey stands up and looks at it too. "'You have right ... what could be well hidden in such a wall? ' "she says and knocks against the wall. The girls walk towards the door until they suddenly hear something fall down.

Nicole walk back and then saw a kind of piece of wood in the hole, a blue piece of wood. She grabs it tight and look on it. She held a dark blue wooden box in her hands with a silver star stamp on it. "What is that? "asks Lindsey.

"Make it open while I hold him.. "says Nicole.

Lindsey keeps the top and try to pull him open. "I can't! It stucks!" says she.

"Let me'try. " says Nicole as she grabs the box out of Lindsey's hand. As Nicole opens the box, there is a bright blue flash shining out the box that blinded the eyes of the girls. '

"AHHHHHH! "'screams they as they trying to cover their eyes.

* * *

><p>At the same time…The same bright blue light glows at the bottom of a lake.<br>On the bottom of this lake is a stone circle on where the light comes from. Something comes out the circle and swims into the water.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH!" screaming the girls still.<p>

Lindsey wants to walk out of the room but walks right to the wall. Nicole still trying to find the top of the box to close it. As she nailed it to close the box quick, both girls rubbing in their eyes.

"I'm blind! I see nothing! I see nothing! "Lindsey screams as she tries to look. She grabs Nicole's shoulders while they pressure flashes with her eyes. "Where are you Nikki!?"calls she while she shakes Nicole.

"Seriously ...Lindsey…. I STAND IN THE FRONT OF YOU! " exclaimed Nicole at her.

Lindsey laughs nervously at Nicole's reaction. "I know that.."

Nicole shakes her head. ''Sure...''

"Girls! Whats going on?! Why are you screaming?! " Nicole's mother calls at the bottom of the stairs.

The girls look at each other asking. "Uhm ..." says Nicole. "Don't worry MOM! We saw a great big spider!...One that... hurt our eyes. ' ' ' Yes! And Nicole screams so hard that she drove him away.. "said Lindsey and Nicole gives the thumbs up. Nicole rolling her eyes. "Seriously? " Lindsey smiling and retrieves her shoulders.

"Oh ...Okay ... "

Both sighs of relief when Lindsey grabs Nicole shoulders again."Okay ...What the juice was that?! "

"I have no idea.."Nicole says that still has the box in her hands. "I wonder what's inside it.."

"But we don't figure it out now.."said Lindsey and grabs the box of hair while they walk out of the attic. "When I say it, we look back in ...I am the oldest, so we do it in my way.. "

Nicole shakes her head and takes her dress and guitar before she goes after Lindsey.

...Meanwhile at the Cunningham house...

Randy is trying to strike his tie , and this works in contrast to Howard. "I hate ties.."says he .

"I help you.." says Randy as he grabs the tie by Howard. "We really going to steal the show with these outfits!"says Howard satisfied when he looks in the mirror. "For sure, we seem just gansters!"says Randy satisfied but soon disappears the enthusiasm.

"Is there something wrong?" asks Howard.

Randy sigh deeply. "Uhm...Sort of...I...I have...Uhm...A couple of days back I told you that I wanna train in the ninja nomicon?"

"Yes?...So?..." asked Howard to get to the point.

"So...I lied..." whispers Randy careful.

There is a silent between the boys for a couple of minutes before Howard starting to speak. "C'mon! YOU LIED TO ME?! WHY?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT DAY?!" asked he confused and a little curious.

"I...I Just..." stuttered Randy nervous will he scratched the back of his head.

"Say it Cunningham!" exclaimed Howard.

"I was hanging out with Nikki!" shouted Randy out.

Howard look at him with a surprised and ,at the same time, a quizzical look. "So that's what happened in History! You asked Valentine out for a shnasty date?!'' asked he still confused.

''No no no...It wasn't a date! It was a bet!'' tells Randy as he try to let Howard understand him.

Howard looked at him still quizzical. ''Wait...A bet? About what?!" asked he.

"She did'nt believe that I have all high scores in the game hole!" exclaimed Randy.

''You haven't ALL the high scores..'' corrected Howard.

''Oh yeah…Thanks for the reminder...That was also the reason why I lose the bet and I had to pay for some ice cream at the McIce Salon...well, she payed..'' tells Randy and hear Howard gasping. ''You two takes some ice cream! Why didn't you ask me to come?!'' asked Howard.

''Because I though you hate her!'' says Randy confused.

''I don't hate her! What give you that idea?! I KNOW THAT CHICK JUST A MONTH NOW!'' exclaimed Howard.

''I THOUGH IT! ALRIGHT?'' exclaimed Randy.

"Cunningham...How shall I put this...that girl is best friends with Wester! I mean Wester!...A girl like she, is honkin bossy and a shopaholic queen!...And I still think that Valentine is just like her..Why in juice name are you getting some ice cream without your honkin best friend!? And I though we can say anything to each other!.." tells Howard and crossed his arms will he looked very disappointed at his biffer.

" I know!...But..it's…complicated…I mean, Nikki is complicated! She isn't like Linds...She is...She is honkin nice and funny to talk and...Bysides, she knows the combo karate kick from GP5!" tells Randy.

Howard looks frustrated at him.

"Howard! She knows game cheats!..Do you know a girl that knows what a doubler is from GP5?"

"What?! She knows the doubler cheat! What a honkin cheater is that chick!...Like someone I know.." says Howard as he looked sly at Randy.

''Yeah, someone I know too…Uhu..'' says Randy in defense.

Howard looks angry at him. "Maybe she knows a few cheats...so what! She is the reason that you have to lie to me! Your honkin best friend! And was that totally worth it?"

"I' m sorry bro..'' apologize Randy under his breath.

"Bysides, Valentine isn't beter than me at GP..Hey about my prank for Wester at the party...I was thinking " tells Howard to get to another subject.

"You still wanna do it?" asked Randy with raised eyebrown.

"YES! COME ON! IT'S GONNA BE FUN!'' admited Howard.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh boy.."

_...In the room of Nicole..._

Lindsey stand in the front of Nicole's mirror, trying to styling her hair with hairspray. Nicole is all ready and stares at the box that she put on her bed. "I just can't believe that we have just found this...I mean ... Why are we found it? "

"Uh ...Hello ... because it wanted to be found by you.. " says Lindsey sassy.

"By me ... What do you mean?" says Nicole confused.

Lindsey explains the hairspray and sit down on the other side of Nicole's bed. "I mean that you can only open the box... only you ... not I ... you!" Nicole look once more to the box. "Do you think that ...that this... "

"Perhaps.."said Lindsey as if she understands what Nicole meant. Nicole nods and scares on when something vibrates. "What is.." On the bed begins the box not only to glow, but is also beginning to move.

"Okay..I have now officially the idea that something in the box, is bewitched! "

"I think it's not bewitched... I think it will coming out.."says Nicole.

On the other side of the door, they hearing footsteps walk up the stairs. "Mom!.." whipsers Nicole nervous.

"Shoot! What now?!" says Lindsey as Nicole picks up quick the box and turn it down in her wardrobe. When she have closed the doors, her mother comes in.

"Girls ... What are you all doing?!" Nicole's mother says. She only see Lindsey, that looks at her with a nervous chuckle. "Where is Nicole?" The mother can hear what clouse and turns around. Nicole looks with a grin to her mother while she block the doors of the wardrobe. "Nicole ...What are you doing? "

"Uhm ...I ...I do…..I protect my shoes against Linnie.. "

"You protect your shoes against Lindsey?"asking her mother.

"If she see my new nice black pumps with three diamonds stones to the nose ... they are not longer safe."

Lindsey gasp. "From the same shop where you also have those cute pink shoes with roses on the nose you bought for my birthday?!"

Nicole give her a difficult look. "Yes? ..." says she unsure.

"Let see!" exclaimed Lindsey as she claps in her hands of joy.

"You see?"says Nicole pointing to Lindsey while the wardrobe doors open again and she puts them back to shut. Her mother looks at her daughter questioningly as Nicole pushed the door of her wardrobe with all her strengh in the same place. "Sweetheart..are you going on your p.. " asked her mom but she's cut off before she can even finish her line.

"NO! MOM! " exclaimed Nicole ashamed will Lindsey giggles behind her mom.

Nicole's mom holds her shoulders up. "I'm only asking, you're doing so strange ...Anyway, I'm going to Rose ...Send me a message when I have you girls to catch you up? Kay?" says she as she slowly walked out the room.

Nicole nods. "Yeah...Sure.." answered she as her mom lying at the wall with her shoulder with crossed arms.

"Well then...I see you girls soon...have fun tonight and don't get in trouble ... " says she with a warning tune in her voice as she points from Nicole to Lindsey and back to Nicole.

''Promise!'' called the girls at the same time before the mother leave the room laughing.

''Cheerio darlings!'' called she.

"Cheerio mom..." called Nicole nervous back.

"Cheerio Sissie! " called Lindsey grinning by calling Nicole's mom by her name.

When the front door is slammed, the girls sigh of relief. Nicole opens the door and pick up the box and holds it in her hands. "You want to know what's inside huh?"says Lindsey

"You wan't?'' asked Nicole amazed.

"Of course!" exclaimed she.

Nicole looks at her questioningly. "What are we waiting for?! Let's open that thing again!" says Nicole as she wants to grab the top of the box, but is slapped by the hand of Lindsey. "Ouch! Hey! "

"Not here inside! Maybe there is something inside that can explode! You don't know what's inside it.. " tells Lindsey.

"Fine ...we going outside!"says Nicole and runs her room out with Lindsey.

* * *

><p>In the garden is the box lying on the lawn. Lindsey watches it while Nicole closed the kitchen door. "Okay ... are you ready?"Nicole asks as she kneels down.<p>

"Yes! Hurry up! About 20 minutes is the party starting! "said Lindsey strained. Nicole sigh deeply in and out

. "There goes nothing.. "She says while she rests her hand on top of the latch. She gently moves the lid latch up and draws them further up. ."Oh ... my ... holy... ninja.. "said Lindsey when she sees the object. In Nicole's hands is a medallion, a silver chain that carries a large bright blue bead. The "Bead" is secured in a silver holder that has a form of a dragon. ''It's wonderful ...It feels so ... so magical. "says Nicole.

When she said that, hovers the pendant suddenly above her palms. The pendant glows a little blue light and hovers above her head further up until he hangs. Slowly let the hanger itself bags over her head until he hangs around her neck. Nicole's hair is extracted from the Medallion before the chain can close to her neck. Nicole and Lindsey look at each other silently before a hanger for her body begins to float. In the reflection of her eyes, the bead starts to zoom faster.

There is a explosion and a bright blue light from the medallion that lifts Nicole in the air. Lindsey looks admiration at her best friend that is starting to change. The bright blue glow glows above the houses of Norrisville. This does not go unnoticed by the inhabitants and also not at our ninja. Randy looks out from his bedroom window with Howard. Both looking with a quizzical look.

"What's that?!"says Howard

"I have no idea ...A shooting star?! " answered Randy amazed.

'' It looks strange... ' " says Howard.

Also a light behind their glowing, a well-known red glow of an 800-year-old book full of ninja knowledge. The ninja nomicon. Randy turns his head and looked at the red glowing book. "But I think something else know.." says he.

_...In the garden..._

The medallion makes a cowl scarf around Nicole's neck and dark blue bands wrapped around her body and cover her mouth. When the transformation is complete... she lands back on the ground. Lindsey looks open-mouthed and wide-eyed Nicole to. ''What….the….. juice!?''

* * *

><p>In a totally darkened room hums a tiny light. In the shadow of the light reaches a hand to it. "Well ...Well ...What we got here? "says a lady voice.<p>

The light makes room for a larger light and illuminates the whole room. The room is full of old worn books and bookcases. In the middle is a boiler and in addition a pillar where a crystal ball is on where the light is coming from. In the bulb is to see the Medallion. "No ..."

The image changes and next to the medallion is a girl with black hair in a tail, bright blue eyes and her mouth covered with overlapped dark blue ribbons. Around her neck she has a light blue cowl neck scarf around.

"It can be!...SHE!... "

* * *

><p>Nicole stared in shock to Lindsey. Lindsey walks gently to her and slap her in her face. "Ouch! Hey! Where was that for?! " exclaims Nicole angry.<p>

"You stared very scary to me ...Sis ... have you even seeing yourself? "

"What do you mean by.."

Nicole turns around and look in the reflection of the window. "Okay ..." she says slowly.

Nicole's hair is cosmos black in a high tail. From her nose is she covered with visible overlapped dark blue ribbons. Around her neck she has a light blue cowl scarf, her entire top is covered with the dark blue fabric. To her hips, she has a wide light blue band that a piece down her right leg hangs down. She wears a black short, a silver with blue striped tights and black boots. "What!...Who!...Where ...Why!...How?! "says Nicole.

" What do you suggest?! " says Lindsey surprised.

"A better question is. .. How I'm getting this off?! "

Lindsey wants to answer, but then they see the blue cowl scarf buzzing. "Wait a honkin minute.."says Nicole and picks the medaillon out of the scraf and snaps with her fingers. In a blue light, she is turning back in her normal clothes. The bands disappear and her hair is turning back in chocolate brown.

"That is officially the coolest thing I have experienced!"said Lindsey excited.

Nicole smiles and nods then. "Agree.." She looks at the medallion and feels the substance. "Shining.. " Lindsey sees that there is still something in the box glows and at the same time the medallion at Nicole's neck. "Nikki ... look!"

Nicole turns around and runs on the box off. Kneeling she picks up the other object out of it. "A ... a book?!"

The book is dark blue with in the middle a large silver star with a blue dragon into it and to the points of the book are blue G little, a reverse norisu nine mark. "Perhaps there is some useful in.."says Lindsey.

Nicole opens the book and state impress. "Wow.."She says.

"And?!"

"This helps nothing...This book is empty! "She show her the book and let her see the empty pages.

Lindsey looked confused from Nicole to the book and back.."Yeahhh... that doesn't really help.''

_...Cunningham's house..._

Randy takes the nomicon on and beats him open. Knock out he falls on the ground while he floats in the nomicon. He lands on both feet down on the ground and stands in front of a big blue dojo. ' ' Blue?...Nomicon, do you wanna bring some color in the nomicon? Most dojos are red...As I know…"

On the door there appear big blue words.  
><em>'' A new evil will stand up and the ninja can't do this alone. There is a so-called guardian who's duty is to protect the people against the curses and black magic of Shadow's of Darkness. "'<em>

"Oh ... my ... ninja!...Okay, a guardian? Is that some sort of ninja or something? ' "

_"The guardian is not a ninja, she's a guardian." '_

Randy facepalms. "Noticed... '"

_"The new guardian has still a lot to learn and the ninja will help. Consider her as your temporary partner ... She is a valuable ally in the fight against the new evil that not only Norrsville, but also will terrorize the world. '_ "

Randy wakes up and close the nomicon.''Howard! You never believe this! Another evil called Shadows of Darkness will try to seize power! ' "

Howard looks up from his mobile. "Shadow ... whata?...Is that the new competition from the sorcerer or something? ' "

Randy shakes his head. "No idea, but I need the new guardian, which protects people against curses and magic, learn and help ... She is my temporary partner! '" Howard nods far. "A partner huh? Wait ... is she ... also a ninja? "'

'' The guardian is not a ninja, she's a guardian. "'

Howard facepalms. "Okay, clear ... and when you get your new partner? '"

'' I have ... really no idea. ' "

' ' Hm ... do you think she will maybe come after the party? ' "

Randy shakes his head.

_...Valentine's house..._

Lindsey is sitting at the kitchen table and flipping through the book. "I just can't believe that someone put a blank book in a dusty wooden box and hidden here in this House.."says Lindsey. Nicole is sitting next to her on the table and let the Medallion float in her palm. Thinking she looks, in the clear shimmering bead.

"And what is the use! I mean, what range you well with a blank book? "

Nicole let the medallion hang above the book. "Whatever it is, it has a reason.." The bead of the Medallion glows uncovering hard and let the page light up. In the light appear words on the page. Nicole and Lindsey surprised to look at each other.

"How did you do that?!" Asks Lindsey.

"I didn't do that!...That did... The Medallion. "

Lindsey picks up the book and start reading. "What does it say?"asks Nicole.

"_The girl with The dragon mark is the next guardian..."_

Nicole scares and falls off the table. Lindsey looks at her questioningly. '' A girl with a dragon mark?. ... a girl?. ... with a dragon mark?...That makes no sense!...I mean ... who has a ... ""  
>Lindsey looks to Nicole that give her a bit difficult and what stuffy look. "Nikki ... is there anything that you haven't tell me yet?"While Lindsey asks Nicole gets up. "Well ..."<p>

"Nikki?"

"Uhm ...I..I...I will show you. "

Lindsey looks at her questioningly. Nicole sigh deeply and takes off her right shoe. She puts her foot on the table, Lindsey looks questionable to and watching Nicole startled to. Deceived on Nicole's footsole is a red wine mark in a form of a dragon. The eye of the Dragon is a star-shaped birthmark. "How..How is..What?! How do you get it?! "

Nicole gets her shoulders up. "Wish I could explain this... I have still my thoughs about this...I mean...It's being almost a year ago since I get it on my 14th birthday...I-I still don't know what's the reason why, this isn't JUST a mark...I MEAN, LOOK AT IT! MY WHOLE FOOTSOLE IS COVERT BY A WINE COLORED DRAGON!"

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS EARLIER?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING TO ME!'' exclaimed Lindsey amazed and disappointed in her.

''I KNOW! I KNOW LINDSEY! But...I-I-I...I didn't even believed with my own eyes...I-I was really confused, scared, puzzled for a long time. I did anything to hide it for everyone...The though that people see that...They will definitly call me a freak or a weirdo..'' tells Nicole frustrated and sigh deeply in and out. She looked up as Lindsey starts to talk. Lindsey give her pitty look.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I didn't know that... That you felt that way about the mark...but the good news is, is that you now know why you have it...And I find that mark looing totally cool! "

Nicole smiles and sigh. "Thanks...you're the best..'' says she and puts her arms around Lindsey. Lindsey hugs her back, before Nicole let her go. ''But what is a guardian btw...I mean...What sort of guardian must I supposed to mean?" asked Nicole.

Lindsey looks in the book. "There is also nothing in ...appearances with the Medallion.. " Nicole hangs the Medallion above the book, more words appear.

_"The guardian protects people against black magic and curses..."_

Both girls nod. "Okay ... and who then used black magic and curses speaks out about people?" asks Nicole. As if the book can hear her, in other words appear.

"_1000 years ago there was a powerful evil group called the Shadows of Darkness..The last guardian switched these out one by one ... unless leader of the group, the shadow witch ...She was too powerful to be completely disconnected and was locked in an underground work room, whats nestled in the woods near Norrisville High.  
><em>_The shadow witch swore revenge and swore that she would return, to liberate the other members and also change this world in a lifeless dark hell.  
><em>_After 1000 years, she becomes stronger and chances are growing that she breaks out soon or later.  
><em>_When this happens, you need to be prepared and the ninja could help you with this. He can help you with training and be a valuable ally in this upcoming fight. _"read Nicole loud.

Lindsey nods far. "Not bad ..."

"But what is this Medallion? And what is this book? "asks Nicole.

"_The mediallon is the Heart of Aigle... __It's owned pieces of the five powers from Aigle Sparks. This Crystal is the last hope for this now unliving kingdom and give you the power to break the curses and Spellz. This Book is your Guardian Guide, I'm helping you with my knowing and experiences. "_

"Goodluck Guardian.."said Lindsey and Nicole gives a pat on the back. Nicole sigh. "Have you any advice?" asks she. Some words appear.

_"Believe in the wapon thats in the suite.."_

Nicole nods far and facepalms. " Are you serious?" asked she out loud.

''What does that mean?'' asked Lindsey amazed.

''Not a clue...''says Nicole as she close the book and takes him to the living room.

"What are you going to do? '" asked Lindsey as she walked in the living room

Nicole grabs her school backpack that is in a corner of the room and hide the book inside it. '' If my mother sees this, she certainly questions... ' " explains Nicole.

Lindsey nods. ' ' Good point ... and what do you do with the crystal?'' asked she as Nicole give the necklace around her neck also a look. She grabs it and hiding it in her dress. '' I could not just lying somewhere, if it is true what the book says ...This is the most important of all ...This is the only thing the Kingdom Aigle Sparks still can help.. ' "

''Serious business...'' says Lindsey as she understand it.

Nicole nods and stands up. ' ' Now come ... otherwise we coming very late at the party.. ' "

* * *

><p>In the crystal boll is still to see the image of the crystal and the guardian. "After all these years ... She is back ... '"<p>

A some old hand caresses the ball until they get a fist forms. '' My curse was certainly not strong enough to defect Kaida for always... ' "

She nods with her fingers and black fire let the candles burn in space. In the light stands a woman, she seems to be middle aged. Her hair is completely cosmos black and her eyes are dark purple. She wears a long black dress with wide sleeves and bare shoulders. In her neck is a small birthmark in a shape of a skull. Her dark black lips on her face forms a small common chuckle. ' ' Then is this a good time ,after 1000 years, to put my powers to the test ...Hahahahha. '


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm back from vacation and with a new chapter!  
>Just a tip: You have to read the other chapter before you read this one.<br>I continue the other and cut it in two parts...you see it by yourself, I marked it...This is part two!  
>Enjoy it and R&amp;R!<strong>

Chapter 3: The Girl with the Dragon Mark 2: Guardian Up!

_...At The Norrisville High School..._

The party already in progress. The gym is covered with lots of glitter and glamour. Gold balloons, silver garlands and more. The gym is full of dancing children, the DJ plays good music and there standing tables full of drink and food. "This party is the cheese bomb!"says Randy.

"And how Cunningham! Hey I'll go checking the snack table, wanna joy me? "

He nods and walk together to the table. "Hey, check that! "Howard says, pointing to the teachers. Randy bursts into laughing out. "Fantastic!"

More students walk inside, also Nicole and Lindsey. "So it's busy!" says Nicole "Hey look there again."Lindsey is pointing to the teachers and Nicole bursts into laughing out. "I don't see that coming."

"And guess who I see..," she points to the snacks table.

Nicole sees Randy and feels her mouth corners shoot up. Randy and Howard wear both a black jacket with a white shirt and black tie, underneath a black pants and their own pair of Mckicks. On their heads have they a black hat and wear also a sunglasses. "What are you laughing?" asked Lindsey.

"Nothing..." answered Nicole.

Lindsey looks at the same direction as Nicole. "Ah..You checking Cunningham... " says she and grabs Nicole arm and pulls her to the snacks table.

''Uhm...What are you doing?" asked Nicole.

'' We gonna just say hello to them.. "' answered Lindsey.

'' And coincidentally is one of their Randy. ' " says Nicole with a smirk.

''OKay...Are you in love with Shoobie Cunningham or something?'' asked Lindsey irritated.

'' NO! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?' " exclaimed Nicole strand and give her a look. ' ' Wait ... why Shoobie Cunningham?'' asked she.

Lindsey sigh.' 'Listen ...Randy and Howard are ...How shall I put this ... they both aren't popular or something like that ... they are shoobs..Just...LOOK AT THEM!' " says Lindsey as she points to the table.

Nicole looks from her to the guys. Randy and Howard drinking fast Mcsoda on their cans and wait. Both let a hard blurb and burst into laughter.

' ' You see? ' " says Lindsey.

Nicole takes her shoulders up and laughs. ' ' They aren't shoobs...They funny ... They remind me to Simon and Patrick ... and their are... ' "

'' Your best bro's since 4th grade... blablabla ... but seriously, I only warning you..for Shoobie ''Think I'm a ladys man'' Cunningham and Shoobie '' I despise you Wester!'' Weinermean.''

''And I appreciate that as well ... wait ...Weinermean? ' " asked Nicole.

'' We hate each other... ' " answered Lindsey cool.

' Aha...I hear other things about you guys. ' " says Nicole with crossed arms and a sly grin on her face.

' ' Well hate...We don't like each other...Come on! I really want to drink. Can you dealing with that? " says Lindsey a little angry and walks away from Nicole. Nicole shakes her head with a smile and walks behind her.

' ' Sure...shoobie.. '' says she smiling.

''What did you say?'' asked Lindsey grumpy.

''Nothing...'' says Nicole as they walking towards the boys.

"And there we have. ...Wester ... and Valentine.. "Howard says as the girls stands next to them.

"Hey guys! Shweet outfits! "says Lindsey as she points at their suits.

"It was also my idea..." Howard says pride and Randy rolls his eyes.

"You guys are definitely The Crime Cousins or not?"says Nicole curious.

"Indeed, and you are?" asked Randy asking as he points at her.

"Oh...Linnie is Brianna S and I'm Vanessa J."says Nicole and points to her and Lindsey.

Lindsey wears a little black dress with some sparking glitter, underneath she has a black tights and short black boots with a heel. Her blonde hair is by the hairspray styler and fancier than first and is left with a black hair band.

Nicole wears a purple dress with glitter, underneath she wears a skin color tights with tiny black shadows in and a pair of black shoes. Her hair is curled and hangs over her shoulders.

Randy laughs and does his sunglasses a bit down. "You girls looking good." says he satisfied.

"Thanks."says Nicole smiling as she grabs a cup from Lindsey. Randy still hangs on Nicole's eyes will she drinks some punch. _I never noticed this...but her eyes __are so honkin bright in this light..._

"I'm going to the bathroom..I be right back... .. "says Howard and give a strand look at Randy. As Howard runs away., The girls watching Randy questioningly, but Randy laughs only nervous to them. ' ' So... " says he try to start a conversation.

' ' Let me guess...You guys don't wanna talk anymore with us..well..with me...Nikki did nothing wrong' "says Lindsey as she cuts the boy off.

' ' Well.'' says Randy as he will continue, but another voice catch his attention and also of the girls.

'' He! Look! ' ' calls a boy and points to Lindsey.

'' That is Brianna S! ' "says another boy as he also looks at Lindsey and soon more guys coming at him and talk unintelligible.

'' DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THIS IS ONLY A HONKIN' COSTUME?!"'said Lindsey as she find it more and more creepier and walks some backwards.

' ' Well ...You look a lot like Brianna...You wear also her perfume... '' admited Nicole as the guys come more closer to them.

' ' Linds...I think you must be.. ' "says Randy.

' ' RUN WESTER! '' exclaims Nicole and on her quote, Lindsey runs off with a group of guys behind her. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT BRIANNA S! SONS OF A HONKIN' SHOOB! HELP!" shouted she.

Randy and Nicole looking both after her before they give each other an amazed look. ' ' Well ... the good news is ... she finally got the attention of guys who love and girls usually find shnasty.'' says Nicole satisfied, let Randy laugh along with her.

Nicole start to hang against the snacks table ,while she watch the dancing students with Randyat her left side. Randy watch the dancing people, he looks dubious and grins. He punch Nicole soft and points to on eof the dancers when he gets her attention. "Check that out ..." says he.

Nicole looks at the Principal who dance like a fool in the around and let each student get out of his way. "I call that The P-Animal.." says Randy.

Nicole chuckles at this and looks around her to search for another weird dancer. "Look.." says she and points at the other side of the gym.

Randy looks at her direction and sees Mrs Driscoll, dancing along with the skeleton of Mr Driscoll in the round. "That is what I call...The Shaking Bones.. " says Nicole.

Randy grins and laughs at this. ''Not bad Valentine.'' says he.

Both their attentions goes fast to the center of the gym as they hearing a loud voice, a voice of someone who's really hated by the couple. "Haha! People make weird foot moves! "says Bash and "dances" with clenched fists around. Students who are dancing near him, trying to dogde the fist of Bash. "Hahahah...This is fun! Haha! " exclaims he happy.

Nicole looks at Randy for some research about Bash's dance move."And how do you call that dance?" asked she.

Randy looks at Nicole with a raised eyebrown."I think I call that The Jerk." says he and let both burst into laughter.

"'Hahhahaha...Oh man Randy!...Your hilarious! Hahahah…''says Nicole laughing.

''It's a gift...It's a gift...''says Randy whiping some tears out his eye.

* * *

><p>Any farther of them, are Theresa and Debbie talk to each other. Their conversation is soon interrupted by Lindsey, who holds both girls together and hiding herself behind them. "Cover me! Some idiots think that I'm the real Brianna S! "She says.<p>

"Which idiots?" Debby asks and sees a couple of guys racing their beyond as they calling "Brianna!" and "I am your biggest fan!". When all the fan boys past the girls, Lindsey slowly looking up from behind Theresa.

"Is it safe?"asks Lindsey careful.

Both girls nod and Lindsey let them go. "Thanks ..I though I never lose that losers.." says she thankful.

''HA! Hollywood humor! ZING!'' says Bucky laughing as he past the three friends with Flute Girl. Lindsey shakes her head by this line. ''Oh my juice...Hensletter!'' exclaims she with crossed arms.

''Hey...Weren't you with Nikki?'' asked Debby.

''Yes... I think I left her by Cunningham..I think she's still there..'' says Lindsey and give the snack table a glance. ''Ha! Found her!'' says she.

The three girls look at Randy and Nicole who have their own fun, still laughing. "I think that they have their own fun ...Shall we going on the dance floor? "asks Lindsey at the girls.

Debbie nods far. "Sure...are you coming with us Theresa?" asked she as Theresa still looking at the snack table.

"Huh?...Yeah...Later...I would like to get some drink.. " says she as she walks towards the table.

"Oh..Alright, see you soon.. "says Debbie and follows Lindsey to the dance floor.

Theresa walks towards the table. As she's by the table, she picks up a cup and pours some punch in. Drinking she looks at Randy and Nicole who are still talking at each other about some random stuff. When a new song starts, Nicole moves on the beat. ''This is such an awesome dance song.'' says she loud enough for Theresa to hear.

Randy nods. ''Yeah, it's bruce...Wanna dance?" asked he.

Theresa looked shocked at them will Nicole nods in agree. "Sure Rancore...Let's do this!..."

Laughing they run to the dance floor will Theresa on the background, biting hard on her lip while tears run down her cheeks. Suddenly, she runs away.

At the moment Howard comes just the gym, Theresa runs along him away. He looked after her with a worried look. "Oh boy ...That can't be good...Hey! Where is Cunningham? "sayshe while he looks around the gym. After a few seconds, he found his biffer on the dance floor..with a girl. "Ofcourse ..." says Howard with shaking head and walks towards it.

_...On the dance floor ..._

Randy, Nicole Lindsey, Debbie and other students dancing and singing along with the song. Randy and Nicole burst into laughter as they doing some air guitar moves also with the beat. "I find this song awesome! "says Nikki.

"This song?!..The band is totally awesome!" exclaims Randy back.

"What you say Rancore..." admite Nicole.

"You know that I'm also in a band." says Randy random

"Yeah I know! But what are you playing?" asked she.

'' The keytar! " answered he.

"Really!? That's super shweet! I can play the guitar!...Well..a couple of songs.. " tells she.

"That's also even totally bruce! Electric? " asked he.

"What do you think! ' " says she laughing.

As Randy sees Howard walking up the dance floor, towards them. He waved at him. "Hey big H!" exclaims he.

Howard says nothing and grabs quick the arm of Randy. "Sorry...I really need him from you..." says Howard if they running away together from the dance floor. Nicole looked at them with an amazed and confused look, but she dance soon with Lindsey and Debbie.

* * *

><p>Outside the gym, are the guys hanging against the lockers. "What's going on?"says Randy surprised.<p>

"I'm only a few minutes away and then are you all dancing with Valentine!" says Howard surprised and a little angry.

"Why can I not dance with her?" asked Randy also a little angry too.

As Howard wanna answer his question..Randy shut his mounth with his hand.

"I mean! You can really laugh with her on the dance floor!...Come on! She and I have only danced .. " tells Randy.

Howars still wanna say something, but is also shutting by his best bro. Let him look of sighing and boring.

"You can say anything about her...But I think she is a nice girl that I just want to know better ... that's all!..As a best friend you would have to understand it ...Why do you still hate her?..Wait a honkin second!...Are you jealous? " says Randy as he continued his story.

"No.."says Howard as he hold Randy's hand in his tiny hands and throw it away. ''AND CAN I FINALLY SAY SOMETHING?!'' shouted he irriated.

Randy looked him amazed and nods.

''Thanks...First! The only thing I wanna say about you dancing with her...Is that your air guitar dance looked AWFUL! Keep it on the keytar...Secondly...I'm fine with Valentine!...I mean...It seems that you can make friends with someone without trapping the person first on the roof of the school like...''

''ARE YOU STILL GONNA BLAME ME FOR THAT?! GET OVER IT!'' shouted Randy to shut Howard.

"Bro ... I'm proud of you...BUT DON'T YOU EVER GO TO THE MCICESALON WITHOUT ASKING ME OUT TO GO!''

''So..you give her a chance?...She's really nice if you know her better..." says Randy.

Howard looks worrying and keep a fist in front of him. Randy smiles and both give each other a short bro slap. Both walk back to the gym.

"But weren't you jealouse?" asked Randy.

''No...'' answered Howard.

''Not a little?'' asked Randy again.

''No..''

''Not a really really little bit..''

Howard rolled with his eyes.''Fine...Maybe a really really little bit...You know...I still have the idea that I forgot something to say ... " says Howard as they walking the gym in.

_….In the girls bathroom…_

Against one of the walls of the bathroom, Theresa sits in a corner, sobbing softly. The sobbing sounds by the air ven, back down where a dark creature is in his imprisonment. This creature is known as the sorcerer. The sorcerer smells and tastes around and laughs."Ah ...A broken heart with a touch of disappointment and jealousy... " The sorcerer create a heart with his stank before it floats up. In bathroom hovers the stank toward Theresa, who slowly begins to change.

* * *

><p>In the gym makes everyone still fun, Randy secretly helps Howard with a container of.,, who knows what ... to pulling up, above the dance floor. "This ..,. becomes ... epic!"says Howard happy.<p>

Randy grins and nods then. "This is a ... popping end of the party.." says he.

The two guys give each other a high five and hear behind their noises. ' ' What the.. ' "says Randy and suddenly sees a known large green monster with blue violet hair walking in the gym and throw everything that stand in her way off her.

'' Is that? "'Howard asks.

' ' Theresa.. ' " answered Randy.

The principal grabs quickly the microphone from the DJ. "Don't panic best students ... I propose we in rows of two these room and ... leave immediately!" '

At the quote of P-Slimz, Everyone runs in panic away, looking for the exit.

'' I think it's time that the ninja appears on this party.. ' "says Randy and dives under one of the tables and does his mask on.

In the meantime is Nicole pulled along by Lindsey. "Lets get out of here!" exclaims Lindsey.

When the girls want to go away ...State the monster just before their. Two large yellow eyes look their grunting to ... well...on one of them. "Uhm... at who is he or she looking on it?"whispers Lindsey.

"I have no idea.."Nicole whispers back.

The monster growls harder and try to slap Nicole, but missing. "I'm guess its looking on you Nikki..," said Lindsey and wait for an answer. "Uh ...Nikki?.. " asked she as she looks around her. No trace of Nicole or the monster. ''NIKKI?!"'

"Smoke bomb!"hear she behind her. She turns around and sees the ninja stand next to Howard. "Ninja! Thank goodness! " says she relief.

The ninja jumps to her direction. ' ' What's going on girl? ' " asked he.

'' The monster ... is ... is ... ' " says Lindsey as she try to say what just happen.

' ' Quiet girl ... '' says the ninja and is well gripped by Lindsey in painc. '' I'm not quiet! My best friend is hunted by a wonkin monster! ' "She says while she shakes the ninja.

' ' Okay! Okay! But, I can't go after the monster as long as you don't let me go! ' " says he loud.

Lindsey put blushing the ninja down and scratches behind her mind. "Sorry.. '"

* * *

><p>In one of the halls of Norrisville High, Nicole runs away with the monster ,who's trying to catch, behind her. "Seriously..Why me?! "She says gasping and bends down when something smashed hard a few lockers. Nicole looks back and sees the monster run with batons which she are trying to hit her. "Who give you those things?!"<p>

A few block after, The ninja jumps from locker to locker against until he stand in a wrecked hall. "Wow ... What gets Theresa so angry and sad that she still just want Nikki in ruins?!" A piece of ceiling breaks off and falls to the ground. '' I become warmer, hold on Nikki.. ' "

The monster comes ever closer to Nicole, who are stuck between three wall. She try to remain calm and to come up with a solution. "Okay ... How I get out of here?.," she try to be focuses, when a small little blue light glows on her chest. "Wait..."

She takes the medaillon from her dress and let it float in the air. The Crystal gives a bright light that lets step the monster backwards and make her eyes covered. Nicole looks at it and smiles. The medallion glows brighter and let Nicole floating just above the ground. "GUARDIAN UP!" shouted she as a flash covert her whole body. The medallion transform in a cowl scraf and bands are forming around her body. In a flash, standing the new guardian on the ground. "Okay ...Linnie was right ...This is the coolest ever! "she says excited and goes into combat posture. "Bring it on.."

* * *

><p>The ninja inhibits off when he see someone get smashing by the batons of Theresa. "Ninja scarf!" The scarf comes to monster and pulls her away from the person. The ninja jumps up, over the monster and lands down near a person. "Everything okay?"<p>

The person stands up and takes some hair out of her face. The ninja are watching silently the person. "I am okay ... thanks ninja.."says a girls voice. "Who..who are you? "he asks.

The girl is standing with her chest forward to show her brave. "I am the guardian.." says she proud. _MAN WHAT SOUND THAT COOL!_

The ninja looks at her questioningly. "What the juice?!...So you're the guardian?! " asked he.

She nods. The ninja looks around. "Have you seen a girl that looks like Vanessa J? '" asked he again.

The eyes of the guardian wided open, but soon makes place for a little chuckle. ' ' Linnie...I mean...Yes ...I have the monster derived and that girl is raced quickly go through those doors there.. ' " answered she the ninja's question.

The ninja looks to the doors where the guardian go points. '' By that doors, she came also by one of the exits ... Lucky me..She is safe.. ' "says the ninja relieved. ' ' Thanks Guardian...That is a pack of my heart.. ' "

The guardian smiles under the mouth mask and sees the monster behind her even more destruction. "We will later make knowledge go?...Because I think that monster needed to be addressed. ' "she says, pointing to the monster that searching look. "Yes ... She's a really spicy girl.."says the ninja.

The guardian looks at him with a not understanding look. ' ' She?.. ' " asked she.

' ' Yes ... she... wait ...Ah ... you don't know it yet. "' says the ninja.

' ' What I don't know? "' asked the guardian.

The monster is approaching their. ' ' Nicole!.' ' calls the monster angry. The guardian looks startled to the monster. _Wait! How she knows my name?!_

' ' Oh boy. '. 'says the ninja.

' ' What did that girl Nicole to you?'' She asks.

' ' She danced with Randy! ' " roared the monster.

The ninja scratches behind the back of his head.

' ' Do you know this monster? ' "asks the guardian and dodges a baton. She sees the monster run with batons and then she realizes who it is. _Theresa?! THIS MONSTER IS THERESA?! WHAT THE JUICE?! HOW IS SHE?! WHO DID...OH MY AIGLE! _''Never mind, explanation isn't necessary. "' says she finally.

At the same time, the cosmos black-haired woman form earlier looks with interest in her crystal boll. ' ' Show me the guardian... ' "she says. In a few flashes, she see the guardian, along with a person in black red suite and a large green monster that runs with batons. '' A monster?...Hm ...Peculiar ... but yes ... a perfect way to exert my powers.. ' " She puts her right hand on the boll and speaks what unintelligible words.

' ' Why is she so angry on m..Nicole? "'the guardian asks if she are hiding behind the ninja. The ninja being locked by her batons with his chain circles. '' I think she is jealous. ' "says Randy and jumps off.

' ' Jealous? Is Randy her boyfriend? ' "She asks gently.

' ' No. "'says the ninja with full conviction.

The guardian sigh of a slight relief, but consider also something. "'What?! So you want to say that she is jealous because that Randy has danced with that Nicole?! ' " says the guardian angry.

' ' Uh…Yes..I think so… ' "says the ninja.

The guardian gets more angrier when the ninja agree. '' Hey! Monster chick! ' " calls she.

Theresa looks at her with two large yellow eyes. ' ' Whats wrong with you? If that girl want to dance and that Randy with those votes along with Nicole, you should not be angry at her but at that Randy! ' "

' ' Hey! ' "calls the ninja suddenly but scrapes quick though his throat.

' "I mean….don't mess with that Randy bro.. ' "

The guardian rolled with her eyes. "'That Randy is free to do whatever he wants with which girl ever! If he had been your boyfriend was a different story, but he isn't! You're just jealous because he gave attention to a another girl than you know and you know how that came?...Because you are in love with him! "'

Theresa gets angrier. She begins to change, her eyes are purple and her body is red. ' ' What the juice?! ' "says the ninja. With her baton she flings the guardian from the Hall, she crashed against a trash can. ' ' Ouch. '. 'She says softly.

' ' Guardian! ' ' says the ninja and goes to her. ' ' Everything okay? ' " asked he.

'' Is she always so spicy? ' "She asks while she straightened up comes.

' ' You must be more careful with what you say, I will learn you something...The monsters in this city are people who are hurt, sad or be completely humiliates ... they get the stank and you can only de-stank them by what their most dear... ' " The ninja gets up and run to Theresa. ' "Look and Learn ...Ninja baton breaker! "' He breaks up with his chain circles the batons ... but ... She doesn't change back.

' ' What the juice?! "'calls the ninja surprises.

The guardian thinks hard. _Think! Think! What did the book say?... This Crystal is the last hope for this now unliving kingdom and give you ... the power to break the curses and Spellz! _She grabs the crystal from her scarf and holds it for her. "'Believe in the wapon thats in the suite ... how ironic ... ' "

Theresa scares what on when she see the guardian with the medallion. ' ' Well ... here goes nothing... '' says she and crystal shoots a jet off to her. The monster screams and turns ... back in Theresa.

Black dust and green stank leave her. The black dust disappears of nothing and the stank disappears by a fan.  
>The ninja and guardian look at each other with a surprised look. The same surprised look as the sorcerer ,which catch his chaos pearl. "'Well ... have ... you ... ever ... '' says he and views the Pearl. ' "The ninja de-stank the girl first ... but still she remained stanked...I have no idea what the juice is going on...but I like it.. ' "says he with a sly grin on his face.<p>

' ' Are you okay girl? ' "asks the guardian and puts a hand on her shoulder. Theresa nods and embraces her. ' "Thanks .. ' " The guardian smiles and embraces her back. ' ' Who are you? "'She asks.

"'I ...I'm the... ' "

' ' She is the guardian. She is a valuable ally of me... '' says the ninja.

Theresa nods. "'Thanks guardian... ' "she says and runs off.

"Well ... for a freshman, are you pretty good."says the ninja as Theresa is gone.

"Thanks ..."

"But you have a lot to learn I see..."

"I think it's pretty well comes with me, you are a fine example."

"But for the clarity ...I am the ninja and... "

"Don't worry to your spotlight, which are you allowed to have hot shot. I just want to help you ...I don't ask much more than some respect. "

'"Okay.. cool ... partner ... '' says Randy and shakes hands with Nicole.

' ' You're best okay..for a guy. "'

"Wait is second.."

' Gotcha!' ' ' Nicole stops the medallion away and feels in the band of her hips. She takes a small blue ball out. ' "What's this?" ' She throws it on the ground and blue dust come free. Both hawking hard.

' ' What is that? A dust bomb?! ' "

Nicole grins and pulls out another one from the band. "Until the next fight ninja ...Dust-bomb! " The guardian vanishes in blue dust cloud.

"That dust-bomb smells good! Why don't smell my smoke-bombs like them?..shees ... smoke bomb! "

Slowly, the students who have experienced combat in part. "What was that?" "Those were two ninjas!" "Two ninjas?!"

Everyone is unintelligible to exchange confidences. "It was a blue ninja." "A blue ninja?!" ' ' No! She was called according to me the guardian! "' "I think it was a girl! She has the ninja helped! " "The school now also protects by her against the evil?" "She helps the ninja, she is a heroine!" Many walk back to the gym to continue the party .

Randy runs to Howard, who is totally under the cheese sauce. "What did I miss?"He asks and licks his fingers off. "I have met the guardian, she is okay as far as ... but they still need to learn so much."

"I have so missed nothing."

Nicole and Lindsey jump excited in the air. "You were awesome! '"said Lindsey soft.

"It was really awesome! Only ... I hope I don't screw up... "

"Surely, you're not for nothing the guardian!"

Nicole sigh relieved and looks at Randy. Randy sees Nicole and beckons to her. Nicole sees this and pulls Lindsey with her. Howard grins along with Randy. '' I get it... "'

The DJ start the music again and the party picks up where it left off. Students dancing and talking together. Randy Howard, Nicole, and Lindsey chating with each other. "So you guys band is called 30 seconds to math?" asks Nicole.

"For sure" 'says Howard.

"Hmm...original...Sounds cool!'' says Nicole nodding.

"And what about you? You said that you're playing the guitar?'' asked Randy and see her nodding again.

"Yeah..I've been playing the guitar for some time. My dad learn it me because he had a band in his High School years along with Lindsey's dad and some others...It was one of the things that I always wanted to do when he gets kids..'' tells Nicole and looked a little bit at Lindsey.

''Lucky for me that my dad gived up after he find out that I'm not a rock type..'' says Lindsey relief.

''Well, I can see why...''says Howard and get a dead look from her, but he didn't noticed.

''My first perform was also my last one...It was for the school talent show in 8th grade...I have a kinda band and we won." tells Nicole.

"Wow, then you must be really good! I would like to hear you play. "says Randy.

"Yeah.. who knows...Hey, what actually do you play Howard? " asked Nicole as she looked at him. Howard looked a little surprised at this question but like to answer it. ''Well ... I play the beats..." says he cool.

' ' Beats?! Wow, that's cheesy bruce! "' says Nicole impressive.

Howard grins at her reaction and Randy nods in agree. ' ' Then you haven't heard my ridicules awesome drum solo! Three minutes, asweome sounds of mon! "' tells Howard proud, let Nicole laughing.

' ' Okay!...A few more songs and then we are approaching the end of this theme party! ' "says Heidi who stands on the stage near the DJ.

Randy and Howard nod each other as they walking some backwards, and suits both a piece of rope. '' Ready? ' "asks Randy.

' ' Oh so Ready! ' "says Howard and both of them pulling hard on the rope. The guys let a bin go full of foam and glitter on the dance floor off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' laughing they hard.

Nicole sees the foam falling down and grabs Lindsey quickly before she gets covered with the white stuff. The girls are one of the only ones who wasn't catched by the foam prank. Some students and teachers, even P-Slimz, are totally covert with the glittery wet stuff.

"Call me a party pooper, but I have a strong feeling that this the work of married couple Wienerham!"said Lindsey if they see all students and teachers who trying to clean up themselves. Nicole looks around her and sees the guys laughing hard behind her. Slowly she walks to them, as she stands behind them and pushes them quick into the foam. Both of them fall into it will Nicole laugh hard as she watch them. The guys try to sit up and look at who pushed them, as they Nicole laughing behind them, they give each other a nod and pick both an arm of her. Without knowing, Nicole falls forward, in the foam between the guys. "You guys are crazy."says Nicole laughing as she sees Randy's hat lying in the stuff and picks it up.

' ' You need some glitters. "says Randy as he throw some foam at her.

"And you need some foam!" says Nicole as she also throw foam at him, let them both laughing hard. "How come you guys at foam?"ask Nicole.

"That's a long story.,," says Howard as Nicole picks up to the table. "Let me guess, that's the same story as with spirit week." says she.

"Jackpot!"Howard says. Nicole shakes her head and puts Randy's hat on her head. "I'm going to freshen me up...See ya." says she and greet the boys with Randy's hat before she walked away.

Howard laughs and Randy grins as they watching Nicole. ' ' Okay ... She is okay ... and ... I think you find Valentine cute.. " says Howard with a cocked eyebrown.

"Maybe, maybe not. "says Randy and his hat lands with an ornate bow on his head back. '' A little bit...but in a friendly way.. ' "he says softly under his breathe.

As Nicole walks twards the exit of the gym, she encounter Theresa.' ' H-h-hey Ttheresa!" says Nicole surprised and nervous at the same time. Theresa smiles warmly at her. ' ' Hey Nicole! Shall we dance? "' asked she friendly.

A little confused nods Nicole in response. ' ' Sure...I'll be right there. "' says she smiling as Theresa walks away from her to Debbie and Lindsey. Nicole watched the three chating girls...well she looks more to Theresa. The brunette scratchend the back of her head, she feels somehow still guilty about the stanking of the violet haired girl. _Wait a sec_..._She still wanna hang out with me?...I-I mean after all that monster thing?! Does she even remember the last 15 minutes before she turned into a monster? And d__o Randy know actually that Theresa has feels for him? Much feels ... _Nicole sigh deeply. _Then it may even be more common that she can be stanked ... but hey ...I have experienced my first fight and my first ... de-stanking?...de-cursed?_ She takes her shoulders up. _..Never mind..It was the awesome sauce! Can't wait for the next one!_

* * *

><p>The black dust lands in the hands of women. ' 'You aren't what you was 1000 years ago as I can see Kaida ... and you gets some help of that ... ninja.. ' " The woman growls. '' They don't know with who they are dealing with... ' " She turns around and laughs.' ' Look out, little heroes ...The shadow witch is back and ready to break out! Hahahahah.. ' "<p>

**Yeah...you don't see that coming huh?  
>I also put in this chapter a few things from other shows...<br>Like Guardian Up!...based from:  
>W.I.T.C.H: <strong>Guardians Unite! and from Jake Long: American Dragon: Dragon Up!<strong>**

**Alright, In the next chapter I will explain what the juice is the ''something'' that came out of a lake...**  
><strong>And also will Randy and Howard remember the Nicole from kindergraden!<strong>  
><strong>See you next time!<strong>

**Dust-bomb!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! It's August 27th! Why is that so special? Because...  
><strong>**Today is it exactly a year ago, that I started watching RC9GN!  
><strong>**I still remember which episodes I watched...You don't believe this...It's Silent Punch, Deadly Punch! XD  
><strong>**Yeah, I know! THE Christmas episode aired in August!XD (Well, in my country)...How Hilarious?  
>But thats the reason why I start to watch it...and totally when I saw after this, the next episode...<br>Hip Hopocalypse Now!...I laughing my ass off this episode...so genius! That Rap Battle! Hahahahah...  
>To celebrite this, Chapter 4!<strong>

Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

In the studio of Heidi's me-cast, prepares the populair ginger haired girl for her next scoop. She let out a sigh and give her report one glance before she turn the camera on. With an ethusiastic experssion she looked in the picture.

"Hey Hey! This is H-Weiner with a update! Our Hollywood school theme party was the cheese bomb! Unless the whole gym was almost covert in foam thanks to the biggest shoobs ever...My little bro and his best bud Wendy...But there is more! That evening appear a strange looking girl! "says Heidi and show a picture of the happening in her studio. The picture shows the ninja with behind him "the girl" with cosmos black hair with a midnight blue, black suit, blue and silver tights and blue cole scarf and belt..In her hands holds she a glowing pendant from a necklace who shooted a ray out towards the stanked student who's hitting by it.

"As you can see ... the girl hold a strange locket and shoot with the locket a sort ray off to save a student ...Who's this girl? And whats up with the locket? "ask the ginger haired out loud as a ring of mobile sounds near behind her and catch her attention. Heidi leaves and in a couple of seconds she appear again with the phone. "Heidi Here..." says she and listen very good. She nods a couple of times. "Aha...Aha...So. ..Ah ...Ah ...Thanks, Bye! " She put her phone away before she looked curious into the camera.

"A news flash! The strange girl is called the Guardian!..., according to me secret source, she is a valuable ally of the ninja!...Well Guardian, I gonna follow you! Next week, we will see more action of her! H-Wiener Out!"

* * *

><p><em>.., The next week ...<em>

"That was the whole week detention so worth!"says Howard satisfied as he stands in the gym and gets a broom pushed in his hands from his best bud Randy.

"Yes ...But now we must cleaning up all the junk of the basketball match of Friday. "says Randy as he represents the space with his arms. The floor of the gym is full with popcorn and waste, and the table with the snacks is sticky of the soft drinks. In the case there is a large green container where Randy throws a big black garbage bag in.

"Did you see that face of Heidi when she got that foam in her face?! Priseless! And P-Slimo...I mean...P-Animal ... hahaha..Huh ... Yes, it was sooo worth it..Good memories.. "Howard says as he walks down to the other side of the room.

"Yes ..." says Randy and sighs deeply. He also picks up a broom of the wall and starts silently to sweep his side of the room . In silence making the boys the gym clean. After a couple of minutes, looks Howard at Randy and holds the broom fixed. "Okay, I can't handle this anymore..the whole week you're acting like this...So tell me.. "

"It's Theresa's stanking of last week ...When I broke her batons ...she didn't de-stank.. "tells Randy and get the attention of Howard who looked him confused.

"What!? ... but how do you have..."

"The guardian.." says Randy and goes against the cleaned table, sitting on it while he leans to the broom. "She has some kind of necklace that shot a ray and de-stanked her.."

"How can make a necklace the difference?"ask Howard when he stands now in the front of Randy and see him holding up his shoulders.

"I don't know.."

"And where was I when that happened?!"says Howard a little bit confused.

"In the gym, at the cheese fondue...Remember?" says Randy sarcastic.

Howard remains silent. "Keep going..."

"That was the first and last time that ''that''happened, the other stanking monsters of the week I could de-stank without help from that necklace...I don't understand it.. "He says and stand up will he throws the broom in a corner, before he and Howard walking to the door and walking out the gym.

"What's so special about that necklace?"ask Randy himself out loud.

"Ask the guardian, you guys are partners?"says Howard a little amazed.

"We are valuable allies...at last, says the nomicon. "

"What's the difference? " says Howard as he didn't see the problem.

Randy sigh. "She has still so much to learn ...Certainly after the first week with her..Ninja flashback.. "

_Ninja Flashback_

Monday,  
>A stanking Bucky and Flute girl.<br>The ninja was all set to de-stank, but the guardian with her Silver Star (new guardian weapon, corpse just a ninja ring or shuirken... but is a star shape) she accidentally hit a main and everyone who was in that gang was driven out by a tidal wave of water. Wet looked the ninja frustrated to her. The guardian laughs nervous and plays with her fingers. "Sorry.. "says she in innocent.

Tuesday,  
>A robotic owl flew over the school and the ninja used his scarf around the owl to get him down. The guardian dust-bombed by the substance next to him and makes him losing his control over his scarf and was pulled up.<br>"Ah!Guardian! "He shouted into the air before he flew away with the owl. The guardian looked guitly after him.  
>"Sorry!...again!"<p>

Wednesday, Stanked Buttermaker.  
>The ninja ran him in the school and the guardian got ready with a safety net. She threw the net and accidentally caught the ninja. Frustrated him to the ninja looked the guardian who no longer dared to look. "Sorry.." The stanking Butter maker screamed and disappeared.<p>

Thursday,  
>The ninja blocked the attacks of a group of chainsaw werewolves. The guardian looks at it from a distance. "Okay ... This must be succeed ... just throw as if it is a frisbee.."She says and sighs deeply. The Silver Star glistens brightly in the Sun and let the eyes of the ninja and the latest chainsaw werewolf dazzle.<p>

"Ahh! I see nothing! "says the ninja. The werewolf growls. "Hiya!" She throws the Silver Star to the werewolf, the star remains stuck in the chest of his. When the ninja can see again, kicks it on the chest and let the werewolf electrocuting. "Yes!"calls the guardian happy. The ninja sticks his thumb on. "Well done guardian! What did you actually threw? " The guarian gets another star from her hip band. "My new weapon, is a Silver Star." She leave it in the sun shine and that blinded the eyes of the ninja again. "Ahh! I see nothing! AGAIN! " He runs what backward and stumbles on the profiled timber back.

In a beautiful arch he falls squarely in a garbage can. The guardian does her best not to laugh, but cannot resist visiting not to do it when the ninja cannot out from the garbage. The ninja looks at her angry at. ' ' Haha ... very very funny.. ' " ' ' Sorry ... ' "she says, still laughing while the tears roles down her cheeks. The ninja shakes his head and arranges on when he feels that the garbage is lifted up.

' ' What the... ' "he says. The garbage is seized by a large mechanical arm that comes from a garbage truck with the rubbish bin to the arm, let the ninja fall in the junk of the car. When the bin is empty, this set it back and drives away.  
>'' This is so wonk! "'calls the ninja in the distance.<p>

_End Flashback_

"That was so hilarious! The truck drives you towards the dump! Hahahha.. "Howard says laughing.

Randy shakes his head. "And that girl did nothing! I think she's really an obstacle ...She walks in my way.. "

"Someone here is irritated to its new partner.. "says Howard with a grin on his face.

"Temporary!... partner.. "says Randy sulking.

"Cunningham, I don't want to say much though but ...When you just was the ninja, you was so dredging and dredging bad.. "

"But not as bad as she! She couldn't even throw a guardian star or...whatever she was threw! "

"The only advantage of her, is that she don't things out loud as you..like guardian star! "

Randy facepalmed. "Okay, fine ...I have talked to her about the stank, but I don't say anything yet about the Sorcerer or Mcfist...Is that bad? "

The boys look at each other before they holding up their shoulders. "Nehe."say both.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile are Nicole and Lindsey walks together toward the school. The choclate haired sigh deep."Well...A new week ... a new chance.."says Nicole.<p>

"Come on! Last week was sooooo good! "says Lindsey as she tries to keep her laugh in.

"Have you forgotten what I've done?!.. "

_Guardian flashback ...(same as the ninja flashback, but speed up)_

_Monday, tidal wave_  
><em>Tuesday, the ninja let fly at a robot owl<em>  
><em>Wednesday, the ninja trapped in a net<em>  
><em>Thursday, the ninja in a waste bin drop which was then picked up by the garbage truck that went straight to the dump.<em>

Lindsey can't hold it anymore and bursts into laughter. "That was so genius! The ninja fell right into the dump! Hahha.. "

Nicole plays nervous with her fingers as she thinks back at that moment. "He wasn't happy with me...and not after the fact that I didn't help him..."

"What does he expect? That you have it in the fingers within a week? It even surprised me that you haven't wiped out the whole entire school! "

"Cheese…Thanks for your trust.. "says Nicole with an offensive look to her while Lindsey smiles proud.

"You're welcome Nikki.. "

Nicole sigh. "Can I ask you something?"ask she as she see Lindsey nodding. "You have it against me huh? You can ask me everything!." replied Lindsey.

" Well ... I was wondering if ...Is Theresa in love with Randy? "

Lindsey's eyes are large and bites on her pinkie when she hears what Nicole ask her. Nicole gasp in reaction as she see her best sis. "Why did you tell me that before?!"

"What! I said nothing at all! "say she amazed.

"Linnie...I know you too well to know that, you on your pinkie bites if you are nervous.. "says Nicole with a grin, let Lindsey moan. "You know me too good, well ... Yeah..She has the biggest crush on him I ever.''

Nicole nods slowly, she thinks about Lindsey answer. _That explain everything._

''But what's the rush? You aren't in love with Cunningham right? "ask Lindsey shocking will Nicole violently shakes her head. "' No! _* Sigh *_ Can't a girl just haning out with a boy like a normal friend? ' "

' ' Uhm ...Not if that boy is called Randy Cunningham and he acts like a hot shot.."'

' ' Well, then you know Simon Newman not yet.. ' "says Nicole in herself whispering as something pop's up in her mind. '' And you know that Cunningham isn't my dream boy type!'' says she and pushed Lindsey away from her will the blond girl laugh.

''My shoes...Miss Chemistry Nerd FINALLY noticed it! GOTCHA!'' says Lindsey as she pushed Nicole this time away from her, let her smirk.

''You're Mister Dream Boy has dark hair, dark eyes and use sometimes his brains when he do something idiotic...like that boy from that super hero movie...I'm right?'' says Lindsey with a cocked eyebrown and a grin on her face.

Nicole give her a small nod in response as she looked at the other side of the street. ''I have no idea what you're talking about...'' says she as she try to cover her blushing cheeks. Sorry for her that Lindsey already seeing the pink coloring on her biffer's face. Laughing puts Lindsey her left arm around Nicole's shoulders, she brings her face closer to her face and whisper in her right ear. ''Are you still crushing on..._Puppy Bear?_''

Nicole feels her cheeks hitting up more and more when she hear that nickname. ''Shut up Linnie! I can't handle this! STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!''

''About what? I'm talking about a _who_...'' says the blond haired grinning will the chocolate haired girl punched her left shoulder.

''OUCH! OKAY! I STOP! STOP PUNCHING ME!'' says Lindsey as she try to block Nicole's bangs. ''I STOP AS YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!''

''FINE!'' says Lindsey grumpy and Nicole stops with hitting her. Satisfied nodded she as they continued with their walk.

'' And don't forget ever that I never date a boy that's a crush of one of my friends. "

'' I know that, it's one of our biffer's code...But since when are you and Theresa friends?" asked Lindsey as she missed some part of the story.

Nicole gives her a cool look. "Who knows? Linnie, listen...I haven't you told the whole story about my first monster battle ...That monster what was chasing me ... was Theresa... "

Lindsey watch her with a not understanding look. "What?" says she confused.

"Theresa was stanked and the ninja…'' says Nicole as she try to continued her story as Lindsey still don't get it at all.

"Wait ... wait ... stank? What's stank? " cuts Lindsey her off as Nicole holds her shoulders up.

"No idea, the ninja told me that you could get it, if you embarrass or put or sadness... " tells Nicole.

"In other words.."says Lindsey to get to the point.

"Theresa was, thanks to me, stanked..That was the reason why she got behind me and ... that came because I ... danced with Randy.. "tells Nicole and give the ground a glance in self dilatation. Lindsey lay a hand on Nicole's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself...You did nothing wrong" says she to cheer her up.

"I know, I know..." answered Nicole.

"So...that's the reason why you get some distance from him."says Lindsey as she know finally understand her and see her nodding.

"I don't wanna stank her again ... and if I can do that to be not longer so ''close'' with Randy ... then it's shall be." says Nicole.

"But you and Randy aren't even friends! You guys hanging out once with each other ... and that wasn't even a date or something but a bet...For the rest you have some fun and some talk! ... and danced ... and in my opinion a little flirtation ... you know, never mind .. " says Lindsey as she get a look from Nicole who raised an eyebrown.

"Good... because I still have something that worries me.. "says she as she opens the front door of the school before she walks in with Lindsey on her right side.

"Like what?"ask Lindsey a little curious as the walking in a locker hall.

"That stank ... where it comes from, who's doing it and why?"ask Nicole herself as she hear a groan escaped from Lindsey's mouth.

"Nikki, we already have this discussed once ... ask the Guide!" says Lindsey a little irritated by all the questions.

"The Guide did'nt say anything to me for a whole week...'' says Nicole also irritated.

"Pff...and that should be a Guide.. " says Lindsey sarcastic.

''It still reads _Believe in the weapon thats in the suit_..But I believe in myself...and in the...weapons in the suit.. "

''WEAPONS?! WHICH WEAPONS!? THERE'S MORE THAN THOSE SILVER STARS!?''shouted Lindsey heated out. Nicole covers her mouth with her right hand as they get some eyes on them from some students, giving them weird and asking looks.

The girls give the students a nervous smile before they walking slowly backwards in embrace. The students looking after them as they rounds the corner, let both sigh out of relief. Nicole is the first one who speaks and give Lindsey a questiontly look will she cocked an eyebrown. ''Linnie...please...Be carefull of what you shout...Bysides..I don't want my secret indentity is uncovered in one week!''

''SORRY! But...Do you have more weapons?!''ask Lindsey curious as she see Nicole shaking her head.

''Not yet...but...Now you talking about it...I hope that I get some...powers or something like that..''

''THAT...SOUND...RIDICULOUS...AWESOME!''

As a response to Lindsey's pronunciation, the chest of Nicole starts to glow. Both girls looked surprised at first.  
>"You know ... you can better hide the crystal anywhere else then ... well ... in your shirt.."said Lindsey if she see how Nicole's chest glow.<p>

Nicole blushes and keep a hand for the hanger. "I need a place where I can watch the Guide.." Both girls looks around them to look for a hidden spot. Quick they see the school library who's totally empty.

"Quick, we going to the library."says Nicole and runs concurrently with Lindsey inside.

In the library, looks Lindsey around her, just to be save as Nicole lay the Guardian Guide on the table at the rear of the library. "Clear.."said Lindsey as she walks to Nicole and she her nodded. "Good.."says Nicole and gets the medallion off her neck and open the Guide.

Above the guide glows the Crystal and shoots a ray to the empty page, new words appear on the fresh page.

"Wow.."says Lindsey as the glow disappear and both looked on it, will Nicole reads the words out loud_. "The stank let people turn into monsters, this is the work of the sorcerer. The Sorcerer is referred to by the ninja already 800 years ago and kept in captivity among the school. The ninja disconnects the stank by the thing what people hold most dear and break it..When he doesn't do this, the socerer escape and will change this world in a chaos of stank. "'_

"Okay ... the sorcerer?!..., Who should suggest that?! " asked Nicole confused. The pendant shoot another ray and let an image appear in the book, next to the text. As the he girls see the picture of the Sorcerer, they stepping some backwards in fear.

"Noticed!"says Nicole quick and let the image disappears of the page. Both girls starring just at the text in amazed.

"Man ...the sorcerer can really use an anti-wrinkle cream.. "says Lindsey still in amazed will Nicole rolling with her eyes.

"What?! I'm right!"says Lindsey to admit Nicole of her point.

Nicole laughs while Lindsey shakes her head. "Let's conclude..."

"Do you have another advice?...I feel like I'm the ninja just bother and walkes in the way.. "says Nicole and starts to feel a little valuess as she saying that. The pendant shows his/her reaction and let words appear at the end of the page.

_"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_

Nicole smiles and nods. "Thanks Guide.."

She see that the crystal closed the book in his/her bridge blue light before it floats towards the palms of Nicole, will she hold it tightly in her hand. "Do you know what it means?"asks Lindsey and let Nicole turn around to see her and nods. "I think I doing well..."

"Woah, and you have a D+ for ELA..."says Lindsey sarcastic and laugh a little about it.

Nicole can't see the fun of it and looks at Lindsey angry. "How many times do I have to say?! I hadn't my day! "

"Okay! Okay!...Nobodys perfect. "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Office of Slimovitz, are Howard and Randy just walking out. "What feels it good that we are now free of that wonk chores.."says Randy.<p>

"And just in time for the trip!"says Howard and tap his fist against those of Randy. "We still have time ...What will we do? "

* Crash *

When they hear the sound of trouble, both guys runs to the nearest window and looked outside. At the back of the school is a robot in the theatre that flows out what looks like lava. Randy grabs quick to the mask in his jacket as he hold it in the front of him."It looks like the ninja is...,"says he, but is cuted off by the voice of a girl.

"" Dust-Bomb! ''shouted a girly voice as a cloud of blue dust appear on one of the tables from the theater. As the dust disappear, a cosmos black haired girl wearing a midnight blue, black suit with blue and silver tights and blue cole scarf and belt.

"What?!" calling the guys when they see the guardian down, near the robot.

The guardian or Nicole jumps off the table and stands now for the sample. She picks up quick a few silver stars out her blue belt. "Lets play it hot! "She calls.  
>The fire robot roars and let lava flows from his mouth. Nicole jumps and stands on another table. "Time to get you cooled off..." says she as she throws the stars at the approaching robot.<p>

The robot captures the stars with his mouth and swallows them through. ' ' Oho.. ' "She says and sees that the same stars attacks her. She dive off, under the table and look careful on when the shooting stopped. The robot looks at her with a smile.

' ' He laughing!...Why is this thing so smuged?! ' " calls she out as He shoots a hot Fireball on her, she jumps off on another table again.

' ' Hey! Get away! ' "calls she angry. In her angry reaction, she clenched her fists who gives slowly a blue glow off. Grunting she looks to the robot and shoot ,without realizing of it, a ice blue ray off. The beam hits first the ground, but the second one, hits the robot on the chest and is soon enveloping by ice. The creation falls down on the ground and breaks in a hundred small pieces of ice. The guardian looks there with full of amazement and back to the palms of her hands. "What the juice?!...Whats going on? "'says she as she see still the ice blue glow of her hands and looks back to the pile of melting ice. '' Is this ... a new guardian power or something?...Awesome..' "whispers she to herself in amazed and looks up as she hear a group of students calling her name.

"Guardian! Guardian! Guardian! "cheers a group of students for her.

Smiling she looks to them and put a fist in the air. ' ' Whatever it was ... it was horrible cool! ' "shouted she out in happiness.

' ' Hahahah ... Ice word joke... ZING!'' Bucky says smiling, like the other students.

The best bro's looking with open mouth in amazed as they reports the guardian. "She...She isn't trying to steal my spotlight...because she has it already STOLEN!"says Randy angry if he hears only the name of the guardian and no one worried about the ninja. Howard on his right side, he gives him a small nods, totally not busy with the conversation.

"If she do all your dirty work for you, we can do things as two bro's again, like old times. "says Howard happy. "That guardian is the best thing that happened to us! "

"Howard, as since we were little...There was only the ninja ... The ninja! The ninja who I am now.., the ninja who has always been there, 800 YEARS! "

"And after 800 years you got a partner gift, I still see not the problem..Looked on the bright side! "shouted Howard to him, but Randy shakes his head.

"No...It's time that the ninja is going to speak with the guardian face to face."says he as he looked down to his mask. He looked around him and as the hall is empty, he puts the mask on will black and red bands wrapped around him. As the suit is complete, he looked at Howard. "Use a original excuse for is going to take some time.. "

(...)

When anyone walk into the school, Nicole sigh of relief, still not believe it. "My first solo fight...and above my expectation...IT WAS SUPER AWESOME COOL! I wonder where's the ninja...I mean...He always showed up by an robbot attack... "ask she herself as she soon hear a familiar voice next to her.

"Smoke Bomb!" hear she behind her and see a cloud of red smoke appear will a black red wearing suited guy walks out of it, towards her. "Hey ninja! Have you seen it?! Good wasn't it?! ' "She says enthousaist as the ninja gives her a small nod. '' Yes ... sure ... Right ... I want to speak you ... under four ninja eyes.. "says the ninja serious tune in his voice.

"Sure ninja ..." says she.

The ninja give her a nod before he throw smoke-bomb in the front of them, let both disappear in the red could of smoke.

(...)

On the roof of the school, the ninja and guardian are going to sit both on edge of the bell tower of the High School.  
>"Ssoooo...where would you talk about? "ask the guardian surprised as she look at the ninja.<p>

She hear him sigh and not even looking in her way. "How will I say this..I have quite a difficulty with our cooperation. "

"What do you mean by that? "ask Nicole quesationly.

"Well ..." says Randy.

_(Same flashback as. ... you know what ...Let we just saying that it was a week with a lot of trouble for our ninja)_

Nicole gives him a small nod. "I walk in your way...I understand.."

Randy sigh deep, but admit. "Yes, actually it does..and ... that isn't the only thing. "

"You didn't trust me?"ask she as she stands up and looked at him from above.

The ninja didn't know what to answer, because there's something about it true. "That isn't it...well ... not quite..but ninjas works always alone.. "

"And I'm still not nearly as good as you... '"says she with a disappointed tune in her voice, feeling now more worthlessness than she ever felt before.

The ninja can see of her reaction, that this isn't what he wanna let her feel. ' ' Guardian ... I.. ' "

' ' Dust-Bomb. "says she as she drops a icy blue ball.

"No wait!"shouted the ninja as the dust appear in the front of him.

When the blue dust disappears, the guardian is gone. The ninja looked that the place where she stood a couple of seconds ago. "Oh man.. '" says he a little in panic. Quickly, He grabs the nomicon out of his scraf and look at the black and red cover. "Help me nomicon, how I suppost to help her, if I don't even know how to help her?!" shouted as he shaked the book a little. In a reaction,The book flows open and in a red flash, the ninja's head falls backwards.

Inside the book, Randy flies along with ninja doodles around him, he hovers in tailor stand and look at the doodle of two persons, above them hovers words with by the red in black doodle _N__inja_ and the blue and black doodle _Guardian_.  
>Two monster doodles stands before ninja doodle grabs his sword and destroys his monster, the guardian doodle sees this and also grabs a sword.<br>She wants to destroy the monster, but with no luck. The ninja doodle rolled with his eyes and destroys the other monster with his sword.

From the destroyed monster, forms grey metale words in the ground.

_"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_

Randy look blank at it and shakes his head. "Time?! You would say that she has enough time or not?! A honkin' week!" The guardian doodle looked angry at him and throws a dust bomb to him. Randy flew up towards the reality as he arranges on in his body. He pulled the nomicon away and stands up. ''Well...If nobody would help me...I do it by myself..''says he before he drops a smoke-bomb to the ground ans disappear in the red smoke.

(...)

Right under where the Ninja stood a couple of seconds, takes Nicole a sit on the stairs for the school. She holds the pendant in her both hands, with a sad look she opens her backpack and hide it deep into.  
>"I ... I should this seeing coming...The ninja can do it fine alone...a partner isn't necessary..I'm not needed.. " says she as she let out a sigh and start to stares at the sky. <em>But w<em>_hy I feel me so...sorry to not be the Guardian anymore?...Is it because...Because I like to be the Guardian?_

She didn't noticed some classmates passing her by and hears in the distance...someone calling her name.

_"Miss Valentine..Miss Valentine?..Miss Valentine! "_

As the voice isn't only in her head, She looks up and sees that Mrs. Driscoll stands for the school bus that is packed with students and waiting for her. "Miss Valentine! Do you wanna also join us?"She asks.

Nicole nods quick as she stands up."Yes Ma'am.."says She and rushes into the bus.

(...)

After an half hour drive, the bus stops at a large grass area with nothing else than trees. The students walks one by one from the bus and looks around. Nicole comes as last off the bus and standing next to Lindsey, who grins wide.

"As I said before, we have today an excursion in the nature! You are going by yourself looking for the wonders in this nature reserve! In groups of four are you going through the forests of Norrisville, looking for this list of things and make it a picture of as proof. To make sure that everyone abides by the command, I like to link every responsible student at a …trouble maker. ' "tells Mrs. Driscoll to her students and makes everyone sighs in frustration before she hold a list with names in the front of her.

' 'So...The pairs will be... Theresa and Stevens, Flute girl and Mick, Bucky and Bash, Lindsey and Julian.. "

"Since when is Julian a trouble maker?"whispers Nicole as Mrs. Driscoll still reading the list out loud.

Lindsey let out a sigh before she answer back. "Julian is not the one who is a trouble maker.."said Lindsey innocent.

Nicole looked at her surprised and cocked an eyebrown. "You're kidding me ! Linnie! Well…That didn't even surprise me.."says she as she thinks about it, and get a irritated look from her best sis.

''Cheese…thanks a lot.''says Lindsey sarcastic.

''Your welcome!''says Nicole smiling before both pay they attention to Mrs. Driscoll .

"Nicole goes with Howard and at last, Debbie with Randy. "calls as she puts the list away.

"Fine with the tapas guy.."says Debbie on the left side of Nicole, looking irritated.

"Fine, with the dude who stole my desserts."says Nicole also and looks irritated to Howard who stands in the front of her. Howard turned around to face her and give her a glance.

"You have no proof it was me."Howard says.

By this reaction, Nicole takes her mobile out of her pocket and holds it for the boy. Out of curious, Randy turns also around to look at the video. Nicole press the play button and let them see the video.

On the video, hear they a lot of noise in the background. The mobile seems to lie in her ice-blue backpack. On the image is Nicole and Lindsey to see, both girls wanna start to eat their dessert, chocolate cake.

As Nicole wanna take a bit, she remember something."Oh shoot..I forget my drink in my locker. Can you keep a eye on my cake? "they hear Nicole say and see Lindsey nodding.

"Yeah, gonna be okay ... go chick..."they hear Lindsey saying .

They hear rumbling and see Nicole leaving. Lindsey give her cellphone a look and gasp. "What?! Hey Morgan! What does Bannister said about that test?! "shouted she as they see her fall away. The table is now unattended. A couple of seconds later, They see themselves walking behind the table and the hand of Howard picks up the cake of Nicole's tray and placed on his trays before he walked away.

After this scene, Nicole puts her phone away and looking at Howard with a cocked eyebrown and waitfully.

Both boys looked at her amazed, before Howard starts to speak with a little angry look."You have a camera in your bag?! What does that even making sense?!'' says he angry.

"Since all my cakes are stolen this month and I wanted to expose the thief!"says Nicole angryback.

The two look at each other with a deadly look while Randy laughs nervous in the background to them. ' ' Okay ...Let's be nice to each other ... hahhaa ... please...be nice...to each other...' "

In the background sounds the voice of Mrs. Driscoll as she called the last group."And the last group is...Randy, Howard, Nicole, and Debbie!"

' ' Thank cheese, I'm with someone with brains in this group. "says Debbie and looks to Nicole satisfied. Nicole smiles at her before she looked at Lindsey. "And you still owned me an explanation! "She says and points to Lindsey, that nervous laughs and goes to her own group.

' ' Any group can get a sheet by me and begin with the command! ' "says Mr. Driscoll with the voice of his wife.

(...)

Randy, Howard, Debbie and Nicole walks with the piece of paper in their hands to search for the things on the list. A couple of minutes of walking in the woods...as they slowly smell something.

"What's wrong with this area?! It smells like rotten eggs.. "Howard says, flyaway with his hand in the front of him. Randy, who's walking on Howard's left side, smells something what he remind...something familiar.

''Bro…it's you! "says Randy and keeps his shirt for his mouth and nose.

"Shnasty!"say the girls at the same time and also cover their mouth and looked after his group as they starting to run away from him, let him alone and questationly after them. "I mean it! This time I wasn't. "shouted Howard before he walked after them.

_...10 minutes later..._

The four students walking together, after a good conversation...about the horrible smell of the skunk pine they found. ''I TOLD YOU! IT WASN'T ME!''says Howard again.

''YEAH! WE KNOW IT!'' says the other three at the same time. Howard rolled playfully with his eyes as he noticed that someone...is sniffing him. ''What the...''says he and turns around. On his right leg, scarmbles a rabbit lightly on him.

"Awhh..What sweet! "hears he the voice of Nicole saying and looks in the front of him.

They are surrounds by a huge group of rabbits...well...ten rabbits..With amazed, they looking around them.

''Cunningham...I think, we are under attack..''whispers Howard, let Randy knuckled a bit.

''The attack of the bunnies...''

Nicole can't hold herself and picks one up, who nibbling on her pipe of her jeans. Carefully, she strokes the little bunny. Debbie let out a smile before she picks also a bunny up. "I think this are the one of the tame animals of the list."says she strokes the bunny.

Randy smiles as he grabs his phone out of his pocket. "Alright, it's selfie time!"says Randy as he used the front camera and his other team mates standing behind them, with all a bunny in their arms.

''SAY...BUNNY!''says he.

''BUNNY!''calls they as Randy takes the picture. After the moment, he give it a glance and smile. ''Bruce!''

As the other three let their bunny go, Howard checks the list for the next thing. "Well we have the animals...now we looking for ... the holy lake?! WTJ?!"Howard says as he raised an eyebrown as he read what just is wrote on the paper. Debbie nod in understanding.

"That's an interesting story..It's called The Holy Lake...because, "says Debbie and is hissed by Howard. "Blablablabla...LAME!"

Debbie becomes irritated and remains silent as the group continued they trap. Soon, they walks through an approach of a few chickens and a rooster. By seeing the clucking animals, Randy feel his breathe gonna be heavier and in panic, he pulls the first and nearest person by him, in the front of him.

"Ah! Chickens! Many chickens! "calls he and hide his face in the chocolated colored hair of Nicole and holds her with his left hand and with the right hand waving he afraid, to chase the animals as attempt away. "Leave! LEAVE! "He says.

The not-understanding Nicole feels him vibrate and looks at him questioningly and back to the chickens...again...and again... "Uhmm...just an idea...But are you afraid of chickens? "She asks as she raised an eyebrown and sound surprises.

As she said this, she let Howard bursts into laughter and Debbie chuckled, but trending upward herself.

"Uh.,, Yes."Randy says a little embarrassingly as he still hiding for his fear.

"But you were at the Cluck-Fest this year?"says Debbie.

"That was because I had no choice!" says Randy.

'' No choice? But...then you have ... "'

"Alektorophobia.."says Nicole and Debbie at the same time and give each other a nod.

Randy nods too. "That told my mother also..But how do you girls know? "

"What means Alektrofeen?"Howard asks.

" I made a repport in 7th grade about phobias and fears, Alektorophobia is a fear of chickens and roosters what Randy has.."tells Debbie and looked at Nicole. ''And I had a classmate who has it also...''explain Nicole.

"Is there a name of that? Lame.," says Howard and tries also with Debbie to drive the chickens and roosters away.

"Uhm ...Randy.. "says Nicole soft when the others are busy to drive Randy's fear away.

Randy looks up and sees that he still has her in an embrace. Fast as he could, he let her go. "Oh ... sorry.."He says blushing a little.

Nicole tries to hold her laugh in and give him a smile. "It's okay...I know how you feel..''

Randy gives her a smile back as she holds her left hand to her mouth. ''I have also a phobia..''whispers she, let Rany looked at her questionly. ''Really? Which one?''

"Yo! Keep walking! We don't have all day!"Howard calls in the front of them, let them scaries a little. ''I tell you later...''whispers she and see Randy nodding before they running to the others.

_...15 minutes later..._

They finally walking out of the woods and come in an open area with a large lake and a small waterfall. The freshmen looked amazed at the place.

"Woah.."says everyone, except Debbie who smiles only.

Nicole is the first one who kneels down at the edge of the lake. When she looked into the water, she see a reflects of her self, before she let her right hand into the water and sighs when she feel it. "This water is super cold! ' "She says surprised.

'' That's because it comes from the mountains where small waterfall is. It's super clean and is full of minerals. "tells Debbie as she even kneel down to it as Nicole raised her hand out of the water and let slowly some drops of her fingers.

Randy kneels between the girls and also leaves a hand enter the water. '"Wow ... that's really super cold... ' "

Nicole smiles at his reaction as she turned to Debbie. "Why is it called the Holy Lake? "She asks.

"According to the legend, there lived a soul in the water. This soul slept at the bottom of this lake for hundreds years. A travelling family were here near their camp, the wife and mother was heavily pregnant. She and her family knowing that her child would be dead borning ... at last they thought. The woman gave birth after a few days in this water, the child was dead ... until the water in the Lake turned the black hair of the baby. The baby now got ocean blue strings in her hair and...cried...breathing...In the arms of the mother...After that miracle...The baby was named Aigle. "'

As a response to that name, the crystal in Nicole's shirt light up. Nicole pulls from scare her hand out of the water and putting it on the hanger to calm the light . She laughs nervously, but it's by no one noticed. '' Did you just say ...Aigle? ' "She asks and see Debbie nodding.

'' Yes, Aigle means glorizeuze in Greeks. "tells Debbie. "That was the last time '' the soul ' ' was active ...They say that in the future a girl the soul let return, but when that happens no one knows. "

"Wow, that's pretty bruce."says Randy.

Howard ,by the way, notice that everybody stands near of the lake...and suddenly gets an idea. "This calls for a joke.."whispers he as He's going to walk sneaking towards Randy, Nicole and Debbie.

Nicole don't notice this, even as her other classmates, she gets lost in her though about what Debbie just telling them.

_Aigle...Has...Has the heart and the girl...maybe a connection with each other? Or...or maybe she...she was the last guardian!?_

Randy notes that Howard approaches him, Nicole and Debbie more.

' ' Uh ... dude? "'He asks and see that Howard pushes the three forward.

Randy stays still in balance, like Debbie...but Nicole gets out of balance and lands with a big splash in the water. Under water she feel how cold the water really is, ice and ice cold.

"Nicole!"calls Debbie and Randy.

"Why did you do that?!"asks Randy surprises to Howard who let out a little chuckle. "Come on, it was a joke."

"The water is very cold, do you know what it would do with your body?! It will uncold you! Maybe she can't move her muscles now!"says Debbie.

"HOW I COULD KNOW THAT?! "says Howard a little in panic, but stay still calm.

Under water, tries Nicole to get up, but ... that doesn't work too good with that cold. She doesn't even feel that a very important object, slowly throw away from her, towards the bottom of the Lake.

"Why isn't she still above?!"says Debbie bringing. "She's just to drown and all thanks to Howard Jerkieman!"

"If you're so unsure, why don't you going into the water by yourself?" suggest Howard.

"I'm going in the water."says Randy resolute and just as he wanna jump in...a head hovers above the water and hangs to the edge of the lake.

' ' Nicole! "' calls the trio.

Weak and shivering she looks to the other three. ' ' Guys ... I can't get up.. "'She says slowly.

Randy and Howard grap quick both an arm of her and pulling her to the side. Out of breath, she sits on her knees and with shivering theeth, she looks a little glassy out her eyes.

"Thank God!You still alive! "says Debbie as she embraces Nicole. Nicole embraces her slowly back and look at the guys.

She closes her eyes and let Debbie go. "You feel so cold as ice! Are you? "asks Debbie.

Nicole grabs her hair and squeezes some water out of it. "I-I-I-I am-m-m o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-ay.. "She says with shivering in her voice and tries to get up. This failed and she falls back on the ground.

''' Nikki…Quiet…Quietly ... '' says Randy as he lays a hand on her shoulder. Nicole sigh deeply in and out a few times. Randy feel that he must do something and looks at Howard.

' ' Give me my satchle Howard. '. 'asks he.

Howard nods and without contradiction he grabs the bag and throws it to him. ' ' Thanks. '. ' says Randy as he opens the bag and pulls out a dark blue towel with a yellow N logo on it. He gives the towel to Nicole. ' ' Here..He is clean.. ' "

Nicole grabs it and starts patting her face dry. ' ' Thank you Randy.'' whispers she softly and gives him a small smile. Randy nods far as he lay his left hand on her righ shoulder. '' It's okay.. ' "whispers he back.

Howard looks silently, everybody looks silently as Nicole begins to speak. ' ' Shall we continue? "She asks.

' ' EXCUSE ME?! Are you sure about that? Don't you wanna go to the bus? ' "asks Debbie and see her nodding and shaking her head. '' I want to finish this...together.. ' "

''ARE YOU SURE SURE?!''

As she see Nicole nodding again, Debbie helps her to get up. Nicole sigh deeply and nods then. ' ' Come... '' say she as Debbie walks with her a bit. The boys looked worried behind them, as Howard calling her. "Valentine..."

Nicole turns around and sees Howard look at her. "Sorry.."hear she saying him and nods. "It's okay Howard...It was an accident..Right?"

Howard nods quick as Randy slowly takes off his jacket. "Would you like to have my hoodie?"asks he. Nicole shakes her head and walks silently away.

(...)

While Debby and Nicole silently lead, are Randy and Howard behind their talking with each other. "You couldn't make that bro."whispers Randy towards Howard.

"Why?! It was a prank!"Howard says.

"It wasn't a fun prank dude! Look at Nikki, she is a drowned cat and vibrates as a straw. Maybe she becoming sick and that's your fault man..Be happy that she hasn't smashed you... "

"I am also surprise about that too!...No shouting, no yelling, no fight .. ' "

'' She can get also her revanche later...I hope she has nothing.. ' "

'' You only does so because, you have a soft spot for Valentine. If it had been Kang or you then you were just as hard laughed with me. "

"I won't do that!." says Randy as he get a questioningly look from Howard. "Alright...Maybe for a moment, but still ... "admit he.

" It was a PRANK! You know me your whole life! You know I do this kind of things...And I swear that I didn't know that she was coming out like this ...And she say also it was an accident!.. "

"We shall see...'

The leading girls looks in silently around. Nicole sighs and puts a hand on her chest. Her pupils are growing big when she didn't feel something around her neck and looks carefully into her shirt. She scares when she sees that an important object, don't hang around her neck anymore.

_The Medallion! Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy! I need it back!...The Lake! He is fixed during the fall of me neck deteriorated...I have to go back!_

She stops walking when she see Debbie pointing to a tree. "Look! That's the Golden Rain tree. Here couples the rare gold finches once in the year! "

"Shnasty..."Howard says as he walks forward. Nicole would also go, but feels that her hand is gripped.

"Wait..I want to talk to you. "hear she the voice of Randy turns around and looks at him expectantly.

"I'm really sorry of the behavior of Howard... "

"And really surprised that I didn't yell or screamed at him?"cuts Nicole him off and get a surprised look from him.

"I caught something on from your conversation.."

Randy nods as Nicole continue her story. '' It's okay, I know this type of guys like Howard...Believe me, he's going to pay me back for this... ' "

Randy grins and points to her. ''Are you telling me when your going to do that? I want to have that moment on video. "'

Nicole laughs. ' ' Promised.. ' "

Randy feels that Nicole's hand compared his hand feels ice cold and gets still some shivering. "Is everything going really good with you? You seem quite startled. "He asks.

She holds her shoulders up, still trying to act as normal as she can."A bit ..."

"Are you really sure wouldn't my hoodie? I don't really mind..."says he as he starts to take off his hoodie.

"That's really nice of you, but it's..."says she and before she can say something else, Randy wraps his jacket around her. "I don't want you to get sick.."says he as he get a blank look from her and give her a smile.

Nicole can't nothing but smiles back at him and puts her arms into it. ' "Thanks ... again.. ' "says she thankful to him and zipped his jacket close.

'' No pro Nicole ... ' "says he as he gives her a playfully pat on her shoulder, still smiling. With a thougfull look, he try to figure Nicole as his old classmate, seven years ago.

_It's weird...I still can't recognizing you...like everbody from Kindergraten...except Lindsey...Why can she only remember you?...And not me of someone else?...__I feel like we were friends...or...at last strong connected with each other...Is there a reason? Is there a reason why we can't remember you?...I must remember you...and I know the right person who's gonna help me.._

His attention goes fast to the voice of a familiar girl that shouted to his group. _And speaking of that person..._

' ' Hey guys!''shouted she as he see who she is. The girl with superlight golden blond hair and light brown eyes, wears a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket and underneath a black skinny jeans and golden ballet flats.

' ' Lindsey! "'calls Nicole as recognize the girl who runs towards her group.

''Hey! How's team KangValenHamMannnn ... what happened to you?! "'Lindsey asks as she see Nicole like...THAT.

Nicole let out a sigh and give her a tired look.'' Long story ... '' says she while Randy walks away from the girls. As he walks away, leaning Lindsey some forward to Nicole.'' Is that ... Cunningham's Hoodie? ' "she whispers as Nicole nods and holds her index finger against her lips. ' ' Stt...I don't want anyone to think it means something... ' "

Lindsey giggles as she looked at her friend's hair also. ' ' Oh that won't nobody think ...Fluffy... ' "

''What!? ' " calls Nicole as she see that Lindsey points to her hair and grabs fast a strand of her hair and begin to moan. ' ' Ah man!... ' " says she as Lindsey giggles again. Nicole shakes her head and pulled Lindsey some closer to her.

'' Hey Linnie, listen ...I have to go back to the lake...''says Nicole with a serious voice and see Lindsey raised an eyebrown.

''The lake? There were we just going!, seemingly is a dead girl in born that water and brought to life by a soul...How she was called again? "'says Lindsey with a thoughful look.

''Aigle..''

''Aigle! Yes! Aigle...wait...Aigle?! Has ... It is has something to do with the Heart of Aigle?'' whispers she as she see Nicole holding up her shoulders.

''I don't know it yet ... well ... actually though ... the heart lies at the bottom of it.."whispers Nicole guitly.

''WHAT?!'' shouted the blond as the brunette quick covert her mouth.

''SSsstttt! "'shused she as she let her hand go of Lindsey's mouth.

''Is that the reason why are you so wet? ' "Whispers Lindsey now as she points to her wet clothes.

Nicole doubt. ''Kind of ...I really need to go, I am within 10 minutes back ...In the meantime, stay with your group here ...Okay? ' "

Lindsey nods. ''Ayai captain!'' says she as Nicole smiles and give her a huge before she pulls a sprint, back to the lake.

Meanwhile, Randy is walking to Lindsey with Howard behind him looking with a _Why in name of cheese are you going to Wester?!_

"Uhm ...Linds... " ask Randy, let Lindsey scares a little and turns around. "Oh ...Its you ...Yes? Whats up? "says Lindsey relief.

"Well...I wanna know something...and it's about Nikki.."says he to make a start and get a surprised look from the blond.

"Uhmm...okay..What do you wanna know?''

''I can't remember Nikki from Kindergraten...and so do everyone who sat with us in Kindergraten..''

Lindsey give him a not-understanding look. ''Wha..what do you mean? She sat together with us and others of the group...I'm not lying as you think that..."

"No no no! That's not what I mean...But...Maybe you can help me with..''

Lindsey rolls playfully with her eyes and she gives him a smile. ''I get it RC...Hold on..''say she as she open her baby pink satchle. "I will show you.."

From the satchel, she extracts a scrapbook with the cover _"School Memories."_ "I had this at history from our last command to create a timeline of your life..., "tells she as she turning some page to find what she is looking for.

Randy looked her waitfully as she still looking."Ah! There we go ... The class of Kindergraden.. "says she with a smile and show the purple haired boy the open page.

Randy smiles wide as he looked at the picture, his eyes stared at two boys, a purple haired one and an orange haired. "That's me and Howard!_*Sigh*_ Those times were so bruce. "He says if he gets a tear from his eye as Lindsey is going to stand next to him. "That's me. "says she smiling as she pointing to a little blond girl with a ponytail and a pink dress with a floral print and white shoes.

Randy grins and looks surprised to the girl what standing next to her. "Hey.."He says soft and smiles. The girl has light brown hair with two long pigtails. She is wearing a light purple dress with a heart on it with a white shirt and purple shoes. "Wait..Is...is she?"He asks but is cut off by Lindsey's answer.

"Nicole...little Nicolette Valentine.. "says she as she grins about the full name of her best sis. Randy look her surprises, from the photo to Lindsey and back again ... and again ... and again ...

"No ...honkin'... way!..I mean...speaking about changes ...I would haven't recognize her. " says Randy as he looks dubious. When he sees on the background a painting hanging of the ninja ...Something hits him in his mind...as if a memory comes back and answer his question. "Wait a honkin sec ... I ... I think...I...I remember her...She...Was she... The girl who always wanted to paint, wasn't she? "ask he out loud and see Lindsey nodding. "Yep, Do you remember that the teacher called her even ..."

"Nicaso..." they say together and nods to each other in understanding.

"Yes ... and she was ... She was the same girl that ...Oh my ninja! I remember her! I remember everything! "shouted he, gets the attention of Howard as he walking towards him, with a not understanding look. " Uh ... what exactly remember you? "

"Nikki! Look at this pic!''says he as he shows Howard the picture. Surprised he looks at it. ''Hey! That's us!...''says he and starts to laugh when he points to the little blond haired girl in pink dress. ''Hahahhaah...You look ridiculous Wester! As always! Hahhahaha...''

Lindsey grabs quick the book out of Randy's hands and walks offensive away. ''Soon Wienerman...Soon...''hear Randy saying her as she walks to Debbie. ''Thank Linds!''calls he after he and see that she give him a thumb up, but she don't turn around to face him.

''But, what are you saying Cunningham?''ask Howard as he wiped some tears from his cheeks.

''Do you remember that Bash wanted punch me because I helped her? "says Randy as Howard looks questionable at his question. ''Not a clue."says he thoughful.

"She was the same girl who shared her peanut butter and jelly sandwich because Bash had my lunch taken away!...That was the first time I tasted such a sandwich! The same girl that ...that kicked a ball to his head when he wanted to punch us and had been running ... and ...That was the first time a girl wanted to play with us together... "says Randy and smiles. "She was amazing...She don't liked them, but me and my chubby friend.''says he as he starts grining

Howard smiles at the reminder of his best friend, but still think hard to image the story in his mind. _What the juice?! As even Cunningham can remember those things...Why I didn't?!...Wait...something is coming...The peanut butter jelly sandwich...Wait a honkin'...I know something! AND IT'S SHNASTY!...CUNNINGHAM MY MAN, WHAT THE JUICE?!_

''And...Do you remember?''ask Randy as he see his best bud sighing in and out as he looked at him sly and serious. "Oh remember something...But not that happening...''

''Anndd what do you...''

''YOU SAID TO YOUR MOTHER ONCE THAT YOU WANNA MARRY HER! YOU SAID THAT YOU WANNA MARRY THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY GIRL! AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT?...BECAUSE YOU SAID IT...ON THE LAST SCHOOLDAY BEFORE SUMMER BREAK!''

Randy looked away as he though about that memory...trying to hide his blushes cheeks. "Firstly, I WAS SIX!...Secondly, I didn't know what I was talking about!"says he while his cheeks turning more and more red as Howard bursts into laughter. ''Who I'm kidding...''says he as his best bud laughing more and more.

"Your first crush was Valentine! Hahah...The peanutbutter jelly love story ...What a smooth beginning ...Hahhahahaha... "

Randy shakes his head and walks away from Howard. When Howard is finally done with laughing. "But seriously ... Other than that...I totally can't remember anything else of Valentine...Come on, Cunningham and I? Playing together with Valentine in kindergraten? Sounds like something I must remember... "

(...)

Down from their position, Nicole walks along at the water side of the Lake, she looks around her, trying to remember the place of the accident. "Where we standing? _* Sigh *_ I never had the crystal just letting sink ...What am I for Guardian?! I lose the most valuable thing of a now unlivable kingdom! Their last and only hope! And now...It lies at the bottom of this honkin' ice cold mountain water lake! "

Angry she picks up a stone from the ground next to her and throws it in the water. The water makes little waves and become slowly peaceful as first. Nicole's eyes wided when she see the reflection of herself. Her hair drenched and limp, no shining. Her eyes what black from below, but there still is a feather mascara on. The hoodie of Randy, who has what soaked pieces with even more wet clothes. "Luckily I wear today waterproof mascara..."She says and chuckled a bit.

This chuckle quickly disappears when she looks more and more to the water. Slowly she drops down and sits in the grass, near the edge of the Lake. Her knees pressed against her chest and she has her arms around it struck. She lays her head on her knees and tail. "Who I kidding...I am a worthless ally ...The ninja hasn't needed my help ...It's like he said, ninjas work alone... and his right.. "

She let her head hang and closes her eyes. "I give up..."whispers she.

..._At the bottom of the Lake..._

Small fishs swimming in an underwater environment, between some stones that lie on the bottom of sand. One of the fishs swims away, along a large accumulation of stones. These stones are so similar that there is a hollow space in the middle, from the hole space out what air bubbles…as if there is some sort of something alive in it. What feather away from the cave, glows a small clear blue light, this light buzzes..,, as if it were sign indicates.

This "mark" let the living organism to wake in the cave. There sounds what rumbling and there appear more bubbles. The creature swims out of the cave and dichterbijder moves the light. When close enough, the object is to see where the light is coming from. This item is the heart of Aigle of guardian as his owner. The shadow of the being is large and mutable. In a quick response picks up "the thing"with a large deep blue claw with scales and and swims with the Medallion in his scales towards the surface.

Above is Nicole still in the same attitude ...Until she is suddenly surprised by a large water tidal wave. She scares and her eyes wided as she quickly stands up, but with no change to see what's the cause of the flooding. She walks fast and hides behind one of the trees, still not looking towards the lake. The creature jumps out of the water, two large emerald green eyes looks in the direction of Nicole's hide place. The creature let the medallion go at the highest point as it starts to falls back into the Lake. With a big splash and a lot of water shooting in the air, it be a couple of mintues until the water is calm and peaceful as before.

'' What. ... the... juice?! ' "She says as she slowly comes from behind the tree and stares at the spot where '' the thing ' ' came from. ''What...was...that?! And...What...What is... '' she says if she see something on the egde of the lake.

her bright blue eyes shined of happiness as she see the heart of Aigle lying in the grass and smile wide.'' No honkin' way! ' "She calls glad and picks it up. ''Oh yes! Yes! Oh thank you! Thank you so much! ' "She calls to the water while she keeps the pendant tightly in her hands against her chest. '' I won't lose you again... I promise you! "says she as she points to the crystal. As reaction to her, the heart buzzes twice.

Happy she let out a chuckle."I regard that as a yes." ' says she as she hide the necklace in her jeans pocket. Suddenly, she hear some voices in the distance coming her way.

_"Nooooo! It is this way! ' "_hear she the voice of Lindsey saying.

' ' Linnie! I need to go quick back to the others.. ' "She says and pulls a sprint again, just in time.

The blond haired girl walks on the same moment to the place where Nicole stands a couple of seconds ago. ' ' Look! It's here! The Holy Lake! What did I told you? "'said Lindsey pride as she turns around to face her classmates. The three others nodding to her in silence, before they see something coming above from the lake behind Lindsey's back. They watching the unknowing thing with wide eyes and walks some backwards, let Lindsey looking quizzical.

' ' Uhmmm...What is up with you guys? Why are you..."'says she as she is cut off by the sound of a hard blow and feel something cold touches her. She screams hard and turns around. She only see a big blue tail, lead itself down back to the bottom of the lake. Amazing, she looks at it and growls angry.

The voilet haired girl of her group is the first one who walks up to her. ' 'Lindsey! Is everything okay? "'asks Theresa with a worried look if she lay a hand on her shoulder. Lindsey sigh deeply in and out, until she's calm agian and looks to Theresa. ' ' On the question _'' Is the water of the Holy Lake ice-cold?''_...Well ...I agree...I SO AGREE!' "

(...)

The KangValenHamMan group is still waiting for Nicole, who comes running just on that moment. ' ' Hey! Where were you? ' "asks Debbie.

Exhausted and happy looked Nicole to the others. ' ' Let me say that my day can't even be better, even my hair its such a disaster. ' "

'' We must really continue, the last thing on the list is ... the blue grapes spar?"'says Debby asking and reads the info on the form. Randy and Nicole look at each other by they next and last thing on the list. ' ' Well ...I hope that smells better than those rotten egg smell from early.. ' "whispers Randy against her, let Nicole smiles a bit. '' Of the farts of Howard after a full Mexican buffet at Home Economies.. ' "Nicole whispers back, let Randy laughs a bit and punched playfully the arm of Nicole. Both tried hard to keep they laugh in will Howard looks questioningly at them. Irritated he mumbled something that Randy only hears and turns to him. ' ' What's the rush Big H? ' "asks he.

'' Oh nothing...Only that I'm always shutting out by you and your old crush, Cunningham."'says Howard irritated and give him a look.

Nicole looks also to him with a not understanding look. ' ' Old crush? "'she ask and wait for Randy to answer, but Howard is the one who do this. '' Yes! From the first day he called you a babe! "'says Howard as response. Nicole looks the boys with a confused look and shakes her head. ' ' What? ' "

' ' You called her a chick! "'says Randy quick, trying to get to the other subject, but his best friend don't think that away and stared a converstation. '' That isn't the same! "'says he. Both guys stare each other angry before Nicole stands between them and shust them.

' ' Okay! Okay! I have no idea what you dudes are talking about and…how you want to call me ... but this seems like a big misunderstanding ...Howard, Randy would you never close you outside as he has given you that feeling ... '' says Nicole and looks Randy. ' ' Right Randy? "'

' ' Uhm ... Yes.. ' "admit Randy and see Nicole nodding and turns to Howard. Howard looks at her with a wary look. ' ' Okay ... but that does not mean that the other problem also similar is resolved.

' " ' ' What other problem? ' "asks Nicole.

' ' You! ' "

'' I?! ' "

' ' Oh boy ... '' says Randy as the two blame each other.

'' Yes you! What's wrong with me?! '"

''NOTHING! Why do you think something like that?!''

''BECAUSE I THINK YOU ONLY WANNA HANG OUT WITH CUNNINGHAM! AND NOT WITH ME!''

Randy will say something, but is getting shut by the hand of Nicole that is near his face.

'''IN THE NAME OF JUICE, I will also hanging out with you as I do with Randy...But you...You...''says Nicole as she thinks hard to come up with a answer will Howard raised an eyebrown and waitfull looking at her. ''Yes...I'm what?''says he a little irritated.

''FINE! YOU'RE RIGHT! I ONLY WANNA HANGING OUT WITH RAN!''admit Nicole as Howard points to her and gasp. ''I KNOW IT! AND WHY?!''

Nicole holds her shoulders up with closed eyes before she give him a glance. ''I don't know...maybe...BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME IN INTO A HONINK' ICE COLD LAKE, STOLE ALL MY CAKES THE LAST MONTH AND YOU'RE ALWAYS ACT LIKE WONKIN' JERK THE WHOLE TIME!''says Nicole with a British accent as she points to him and looked so angry that glances can really be deadly.

Howard stares at her confused, silence and...a little smiling? No!...more impressed...Wait what?!

He give her a small nod before he punched playfully the shoulder of Randy, let Randy looked at him confused as he also starts with laughing and puts an arm around him. ''Well...I admit...She's funny...as she is angry...I mean...Do you hear that accent?''says he.

"Yeah...It sounds cute, What do you think?"says Randy grinning will Howard give him a "Almost" look as Nicole crossed her arms for her chest and gives him as she raised an eyebrown.

''Excuse me? Are you now making fun of my accent?!''

Both boys look at each other before they give her a small nod in response, let Nicole sigh deeply and covered her eyes with her left hand. "You two are really like Siem and Pat.. ' "She murmurs.

Howard give Randy a little punch as attention. "Who are Siem and Pat? "'he whispers. " I have no idea ... ' Randy whispers back.

' ' What I want to say ...You two are just like chocolate milk and whipped cream. "' says she as last before she walks to Debby, let them looking confused at her. _And why I compare chocolate and whipped cream with those guys?!...Seriously Nikki? Can't you think at something else than...delicious and creaming chocolate what's melted on your tongue like...STOP THINKING!_

' ' Chocolate milk and whipped cream? What's that suppost to mean? ' "says Randy asking. Howard looks at him questioningly and wanted to say something, but...suddenly...something pops in his mind...a kind of thing that...Remember him a memory of Kindergraten. _' ' Wait a minute... ' "_

_A remembrance of Kinder graden ..._

_In the school yard of what seem to have a kindergarten, play two guys with rubber swords. They hits the swords against each other as a kind of fight. ' ' Ninja battle! ' ' calls the small purple-haired little boy._ _The little orange haired boy looks at him questioningly. '' I have never heard the ninja saying that! ' "The other shrugs his shoulders and stops playing.' ' Come ...Shall we get a pack of chocolate milk at the Ma'am? ' "The Orange-haired nods. ' ' Okay. ' "_

_The two friends sit quietly under a large tree near the playground to drink their chocolate milk... until three boys come their way. __''Hey! You! ' "calls a brown-haired boy and walks angry on the purple-haired._

_The purple-haired looks at him startled. "You've made me dirty! I want to hit you in your face! ' "He says while he swings with his fist. __The purple-haired looks his friend to those also anxiously watching. __Both are gripped by one of the two other guys._

_' ' Hey! ' " they hear the voice a a girl saying._

_The guys turning their heads to. __They see behind their a girl with light brown hair in two long pigtails. __The girl is wearing a lilac dress and holds a ball in her hands. __' ' Let him and his friend alone! ' "She calls._

_The three bigger boys giggle. __'' Or what? Are you gonna call the Ma'am? You're just a little girl who is in love with the ninja! Hahahah.. ' "_

_The girl looks angry at them angry and submit the ball down. __' ' No... I'm doing...THIS! ' "_

_She puts her right foot at the ball and gives a hard kick. __The ball goes right to one of the three boys off and hits him in his face. __The ball lands on the ground, next to the foot of the girl. __The face of the brown-haired boy is red and starts to scream. __' ' Mommy! I say it to my mommy! ' "He cries and runs away with the other two behind him._

_The girl with the two pigtails grabs the ball and walks to the two boys._

_' ' Thanks. "'says the purple-haired boy._

_' ' You have also helped me, it's good ... I don't like them ... but i like you. '. 'She says with a smile and watching the orange haired to. '' And your chubby friend. ' "says she smiling at the ginger haired boy. __The purple haired gives her a smile back._

_' 'Do you guys wanna play soccer with me?" ask the girl curious._

_The purple haired nods and looks to his friend, who looking sad to the ground. __' ' What going on Howard? "'He asks._

_The small Howard points to the ground where two packs of chocolate milk running down. __'' I don't finished mine even yet! ' "He says sad._

_The girl gives him a sad look and get something from one of the pockets of her dress. She holds another packet of chocolate milk for Howard, he looks at her questioningly. __' ' Here, take the mine ...My daddy says that if I too much chocolate milk drink, my hair becomes chocolate! ' "__Howard looks at her surprised and picks it.__' ' Really? ' " __She nods._

_' ' Thanks!''_

_The girl laughs. __' Come! ' " __The small purple-haired little boy and Howard run with the the girl with pigtails and played together._

_End FlashBack_

Howard looks at Nicole with big eyes. ' ' You ... you were that girl of the chocolate milk! Wow ... who knows that her father was right about that chocolate hair thing.. ' "says He hard enough to let Nicole looking up to him. She wants to ask him what he mean but, suddenly she feels the earth under their shocking.

"How is.."says Randy and hear a horrendous scream.

"What was that?!"says Debbie afraid.

"That sounded like ...Lindsey. "says Nicole thoughful aa the group see someone come running towards them...Well...most to Nicole. "Watch out!"

Nicole is razed to the ground along with the blond haired Lindsey. "Linnie..you had to just do it. "

"Sorry!"said Lindsey and helps Nicole to stand up.

"What's going on?"asks Randy. "And why are you wet?"Nicole asks if she points to her.

' ' It Doesn't even matter! ' "She calls, let Nicole looked at her questioningly. "I'll tell it you later.. '"she whispers and sees Nicole nod.

The rest of Lindsey's group approaching their one by one. "Run for your life!"Julian calls.

"A huge robot, it looked like a spider with rocket eyes and.."says Theresa afraid and sees Nicole at that moment. She looks at her from head to toe, but mostly to Randy's hoodie. Nicole sees this and thinks at that moment at one word ...

_Shoot.._

' ' Uhm ... it's not what it looks like... '' says she guilty as Theresa gives her a small nod. "What happened to you?"She asks with a worried look.

"I pushed her in the lake ... no big deal.."says Howard and slaps his arms folded.

"So it was you! It's sooo a big deal if that happen to my best friend, Wienerman. "said Lindsey angry and gives him a stub. "Ouch! Hey! "

"Uh..Guys ... wasn't there a killer robbot or something like that? Because, I have a feeling that it find us.."says Randy and sees a large mechanical robot spider on their coming down.

Nicole looks paralyzes and stutters to the beast that just standing in the front of their faces. "Oh help..Help ...Oh Please help ... Nikki stay calm, stay quiet. '. 'She says a little in panic will her heart beating faster.

"AHHHHHHH!"scearms Theresa.

"Seems that the ni..Theresa?! " calls Randy as He see and feels Theresa's hand holding his one. _Not again?!_

He groans soft and sigh. "I have a plan.." _Exactly, plan B..._

"Oh yeah? What? "says Debbie.

"Run?"says he questionugly to the others as The Group stares at the robot that with corrosive acid spits. "Run!"Julian calls. On Julian's command, they run off with the robot follows their closely. "We have to divide us!"Nicole calls at the back of the group with a fearful sound in her voice.

The Group runs faster, they harder than her cold body can handle. "I must hide.."Says She as she sees the giant spider jumping toward Lindsey and Debbie.

"And where is that ninja?!"calls Lindsey. "Or the guardian!"calls Debbie.

Nicole feels called, but stumbles on a tree stump and falls into the bushes. "Ouch..That feels painful.. "She says. The others and robot haven't notice her fall and disappear. "Good then..But luckily that monster isn't follow me... "says she as she wants to grab her backpack ... but " Where is my backpack?! "

(...)

The other have hidden behind a large Bush. The robot looks around and stays around for a while until he notices that they are gone. "Okay..Everyone okay? "asks Randy as it's save enough to talk and turns around to see They nod.

"Wait ...Where is Nicole?! "He says if he can't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?!"calls Lindsey bringing.

"Rellax Linds..."says He to calm her down, but Lindsey grabs the shoulders of Randy and shakes him. "I'm not relaxed!...Maybe she is injured! Or she is attacked by a monster or bear or.. "

"Wester Please...The only monster that I see ... are you.. "Howard says. Lindsey let Randy go and fockhoust on Howard. "Oho..." says Randy as Lindsey walks to Howard that looks at her waitfully. If she are in the front of him, she pointing to him. "Listen Wienermean...Nikki is my best friend since we are three ... If there is one thing that she never will do. ..Is going back or stand at a place where it is strung with a huge spider! "

"And she doesn't do that...because? "

"She has Arachnophobia! "

The guys look at her in silence. Debbie gives them a quizzical look. "You have no idea what it is or do you?"

Both guys shaking their heads will Lindsey and Debbie sighs of irritation. "She has a spider phobia!" exclaims the girls.

"Ahhh ..." the boys saying as they get it will the girls shaking their heads of the guys .

"I'm going to find her.."says Randy. He wants to run away but is pulled back by Theresa. "No! Stay here! I mean ... you can be hurt or injured by that robot.. "says Theresa. Randy smiles to Theresa's concern.

"Not only that, if you're not there, I get a month detention!"says Debbie.

"I understand your concern, but that isn't necessary..You guys go to the bus. I'll be back with Nicole even before Driscoll filled the checklist in.. "

Julian offers Theresa a hand . She doubt but leave her hand of Randy's and grab Julian's hand. "Be careful ...Okay? " Randy nods when she walks away with Julian. Howard looks at him. "Fowler has interest.. "says he sly and grin. Randy rolled his eyes and give him a strang look. "Shut up... '"

"What you want Bromeo.."

"Keep an eye on the group, I'm going to find Nikki and that robot.."

"Will be fine captain Cunningham.."

Randy runs the way back that they have made, when he is out of sight of the group he puts the ninja mask on. While he ''ninja sprint'', the robot spider feel to its sensors that the ninja nearby is and follows the path that the ninja has just raced.

(...)

Nicole runs shivering from the cold back, until she see something ice blue in the bushes behind the Golden Rain tree. She kneels down and check her stuff. "Oh Thank god.."She says as she hugged her backpack by seeing The Guide. Suddenly,she hear something rustling behind her and turns quick around. "The robot spider!.." whispers she in panic and grabs fast her bag and hides behind the gold rain. Footsteps approaching her way._ "Nicolette ... keep your breathing under control...A robot is not a real spider..Not a real spin ...Not a real ...Hm! "_shouted she as she feels a hand cover her mouth, a black covert hand.

"Hey girl..quiet, I am. Ouch! "whispers the person and takes his hand back when he feel something painful. Nicole try to free herself from his grab and in her hurry, she kicks on his foot and slap her head against his chin. "Ouch! Stop! I am the ninja! " calls he.

Nicole stops and looks behind her as she recognize his voice and face the black red suited guy. "Ninja?! "says she amazed will he shakes his hand in pain. "You bite in my hand and kick me hurry in crippled! Where was that for?! "

"Sorry ...I have learned that in...self-defense?.. "says she guilty as she grabs the back of her head.

Ninja nods and smiles. "Smart girl, I don't wanna mess with you.. "

Nicole grins. The couple look at each other, until they hear footsteps other... mechanical footsteps. In reflection covert the ninja the mouth of Nicole, this time with no kickin or biting. "St..the robot is near.."whispers he before Nicole also cover with her hand the mouth of the ninja. He looks at her questioningly, but see what she meant.

_Shut up._

The robot spider lasert some bushes to find the ninja. "What's your plan?"She asks. "To get you in a safe place.." says He as He wrapped an arm around her waist and smoke-bombed their away.

Nicole is dropped off, close to the bus and soon comes Lindsey running up. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay.."She says Nicole cuddling. "Thank you ninja.." The ninja nods and smoke-bombed away.

' ' Aren't you going after him? ' "asks Lindsey. Nicole shakes her head. '' If he really needs me, he knows where to find me. "'

(...)

"Ninja cut!"calls The ninja as he swings his sword to cut off the legs of the spider that falls to the ground. "Ha! You have no legs to stand on! " On his reaction, the robot transforms fast to a floating spin. "Too soon..."

The spin injection in a cartridge acids up to him. The ninja dodges this jumping, moving smoothly and half dancing. "I have to make my muscles more flexible ..Ouch! "'He calls if he feels something behind his back burn. Behind him is a robot spider with an acid gun. "What the... ' "says he, but is cut off when He sees that there are more spiders coming and look bloodthirsty at him as if he is a prey. " Juice?!.. ' "

(...)

' ' Don't tell me that you can't remember Randy and Howard! ' "said Lindsey surprises.

Nicole looks at her repellent with her hands as appeasement. '' I remember their vague...I was five! I only know that Randy helps me when Bash annoying me... and that I gave Howard my pack of chocolate milk, because my dad said that if I drink that too much...My hair is turning chocolate! ' "

' ' Well, he was true about that. ''

Nicole gives her a ' ' Shut up! ' ' look.

When Mrs Driscoll walks to take the forms, Nicole feels something moving in her backpack. "Is someone calling you? "'asks Lindsey if she hear the sound also. Nicole shakes her head and pulls her away from the group. Behind the school bus, picks Nicole the heart from her bag and keeps it in the front of them.

"What now? ' "Lindsey asks again. Nicole takes her shoulders up. '' I don't know ...Wait... ' "says Nicole as she retrieves the heart closer to her face. '' I see ...I think I see the ninja! ' "

' ' What! ' Lindsey picks up the crystal from her hand and hold it near to her own face. "' It's the ninja! He ... he fights against ... the robot spiders? ' "

' ' Spiders?! Plural Form?! ' "says Nicole nervous.

'' Yes ... and he ...can using some help.. ' "

Nicole shakes her head. '' I don't know about this... "'

Lindsey grabs her both shoulders tightly and attracts the attention of Nicole. " C'mon! You are the guardian! You can do something that the ninja can't! Breaking curses and black spellz with the heart of Aigle! You've got the mark of the dragon, you are chosen to be the honkin' guardian! AND NOT SOMEONE ELSE! COME ON! I'M HOLDING AN INSPIRTED PEP-TALK HERE!"'shouted Lindsey with a serious sound in her voice.

Nicole looks at her with wide eyes and sets her thinking The blonde looks determined. " You know ... I am not liking to saying this ... but your so honkin' right. ' "says Nicole finally, let the blond raised an eyebrown.

' ' Excuse me? Why do you say that not to like? Sounds so epic fantastic. '. '

Nicole rolling her eyes as she let the crystal fall round her neck. "Are you covering me? ' "

"Ah man, who am I to stop you? I'll cover you.. "

"You're the best.."says Nicole and embraces her. "Yes Yes..I know..Now hurry up. "says Lindsey hurried.

The crystal gives a bright flash, some blue and black ribbons are wrapped around Nicole's body before the guardian suit is complete. "It's guardian time!, Dust-Bomb!" says she as she drops a ice blue ball and let the blue dust envelops her and Lindsey. "Oh man, that refers to me lungs!"says Lindsey couching. "I know, but after a few times ... you gonna smell something..."

(...)

As the blue dust appear on another place, the guardian walks out of it to check the area will the dust disappear. She breathes deeply in and out as she thinks about her fear who's the ninja still fighting. "Okay ... they are robot spiders ... robots.. ' "says she out loud to try to calm herself about that idea as she still walking.

Suddenly, she hear mechanical sounds and a battle cry in the front of her.

' ' Ninja cut! "'

She follows quick the sound of the Ninja's voice and soon she's looking at the battleflied.  
>''Oh ... My ... Holy...Aigle..'' She says shocked as she see the ninja is under attack of a huge group of robot spiders.<p>

When the ninja hears her voice, he turns around and looked at her. "Guardian! A little help is always welcome! "

She nods and wants to go to him, but then she suddenly face to face with one of the robot spiders. ' ' Oh boy ... not a real ... not a real spider… spider ... ' "she says while her breathing getting faster. The infrared red eyes of the spider watching her as he putting his acid and loading his gun.

Nicole walks with no control over her breathing (not to mention her emotions) gently backwards. ' ' Oh man. ... why just spiders?! Why not huge snakes or ghosts or monsters! WHY SPIDERS!?' "shouted she with a shaking voice.

The ninja sees this and looks asking what happen, while behind him two spiders approaching. ' ' Why don't she attack? 'He says out loud as he throws a'' ninja bomb ball ' ' and make behind him an explosion caused that a few spiders off.

The guardian is moving more and more backwards if the spider continues to follow her. Her moist bright eyes look full of fear to the creation when she constantly keeps repeating the same words to herself in her head.

_Quiet stay ... breathing ... not screaming, do not scream, not crying...Stay calm ... it is not a real spider ... not a real spin ... just a robot that it seems ..._

She feels that something in her back her let stop walking, she stands right against a tree. She cannot away to another place and the spider has noted this.

_No ...But a robot that really looks like one real spider!_

The ninja still looking at her as doged some of the same kind robots. _Come on Guardian...You can do this..You can do this..though he._

_I can't do this ...I can't do this ... though she._

The spider spits out the acid at her, he hits a few inches away from her. The heart of the guardian feels like it wants to jump out of her chest. '''Go away! ' "She calls, but that let the spider just bringing it closer to her. The head of the spin faced with Nicole's, who tears are coming out of her eyes and drops on the dark blue material of her mouth mask. She put the mask down and wipes the tears away. Her lips vibrate while tears still running out.

_Go away. ... Go away ...Go away. ... Go away ..._ is the only thing she can think about it. She feels her entire body shaken and sees in her corner of the ninja, fighting brave.

' ' Ninja tengu fireball! "'hear she calling him and sees a mega fireball firing that two robots let melt.

_The ninja is so brave...He beat everything and isn't afraid of anything ... _though she as She feels little shocks through her body.

_Be like him!...Be like a real hero ... be like the ninja ... be like a guardian...fight to your fear!_

Without the robot that stands by the guardian , the ninja defect just the last of the other robot spiders. He looks to the guardian, watchful waiting and sees that her eyes are closed. _What is she doing?_

The guardian let out a scream and shoot without knowing it by herself, a ray of ice out the palms of her hands that the spider let freeze. On a hunch, she kicks the head off the spider that falls apart by himself. She slowly opens her eyes and looks with amazement at her act. ' ' Did ...Did I just do this?...I...I did it ...I actually did it! ' Ah! 'She says surprised and proud.

The ninja leave a small chuckle escape and sees words for him float. _"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_The word _Everyone _points to the guardian and _his or her example_ to the ninja. "The guardian is an ally, doubt not a second about that."

The guardian run to him and points enthusiastic to the defective robot. ' ' Did you see that?! I have it totally defective by my own! "' The ninja nods. ' ' Well done...I'm proud of you. '. '

' ' You ... you really are? "'

' ' Of course! ' "

The guardian can nothing ,but smiling at him. ' ' Thanks ... ' "

The ninja gives a small nod and notice that the guardian without mouth mask ... is different. '' You ... you seems to me so well knowning without your mouth mask ... do you remind me to someone... ' "says he thinkful as he try to come up with the person in his mind.

The guardian looks at him questioningly and covert quick her mouth with the mask. '''On who? ' "She asks calm, trying not to sound suspect.

He shrugs. '' I don't know ... I can place finger on it. ' "says he still thinking.

The guardian let out a sigh of relief. _Note to myself: Don't put the mouth mask off ever again...But...What if he knows who I am? What makes the difference? I don't know...For now, I wanna hide it so good as I can._

Both scare when they snapped out of they though as they here the sound of clapping wings ... big mechanical wings. The eyes of the guardian are widely when she see ' the thing ' after the back of the ninja. "Is ... is ... is ... is ... is that..is that? "'She asks stutters, let the ninja turn around and face also ''The Thing.

' ' Yep. '. 'says the ninja more relaxed than the guardian who starts to freak out a little.

In the front of them flies, a flying robot spider. ''Ahhhh...I forgot that one.. ' "says the ninja as he admit his forgetfulness. The guardian give him a stressful look. _HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT ONE?! THAT DEVIL THING HAS WINGS! HONKIN' WINGS! I GET THE FEELING THAT MY FEAR IS GROWNING FASTER THAN BEFORE!_

That have to said, flies this spider to their. The ninja takes the hand of the guardian fast and pulled away with him as the spider flies to them. They running while the spider attacks them and flies more behind them. After a couple of minutes, They stop when the robot is out of sight.

The ninja still holds the hand of the guardian wired. "If we want to defeat the robot, we should try our attacks together." whispers the ninja.

"With what?I..I don't know how, I still can't do more than attack him with a silver star or.. "

"Or maybe the ice ray you used ealier?"proposes the ninja and get a confused look from the guardian.

''I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I ACTIVATE IT! I..I...I don't know how..''says she as the ninja let her hand go. He turns careful around and watch careful from their hidding spot if he see the robot. ''I don't see it...''

''But I do!''says the guardian in panic as she points forward. The ninja turns immediately and sigh. ''Okay...it's time for a Tengu fireball...''

The guardian reflects and gets a little frustrated. _THINK GUARDIAN! THINK! YOU USED IT TWICE TODAY! WHAT'S THE SECRET? HOW I USED THIS POWER AS A NORMAL HEROINE?! THE NINJA HAS THE TENGU FIREBALL..MAYBE...I..I JUST...LET IT GO?_

The robot is approaching their faster and faster will the ninja goes ninja rage. "Try it, I try it.." whispers she. She feels her body shivering,maybe from the cold or maybe... "Wait..I think...I think I got it.."says she as she closed her eyes will she concentrates and focuses on its purpose. She let her hands moving with the feeling of her body and forms a ball of ice in her hands. As the ice ball is completed, she opens her eyes and looks serious at the robot. "Guardian dragon ice ball!"shouted she as a battle cry. _Woah...That sound...SURPRISED BRUCE!_

"Ninja tengu fireball!"shouted the ninja also.

Both shoot at the same time a ball off, the fire and ice ball hit the robot plenty. The explosion late Randy pulled against the tree and Nicole falling in the bushes with burning pieces of metale around the area. "That was awesome!"calls Nicole happy. Randy laughs. "Epic! "

The guardian get out of the bush as she stares at the pieces of the robot and back to the ninja who stands up to his two legs. "Uhm...Do..Do you want..."She says as she is cut off by the ninja.

'What I said about that ninjas work alone this morning... I mean nothing personal to you ...As a ninja, you have people who love you, but there are also people who prefer me try ... well ... to get rid of me.. ' "

' ' Like the sorcerer... ' "

The ninja looks at her questioningly, waiting for an answer.

'' Long story. ' "she explain and let him nodding.

'' And not only he ... He works together ... with the same person that built these robots and those of the past week. ' " tells he and let the guardian looks at him also questioningly. ' ' You mean that ... in his prison that he even though is ... He has allies try to get him free? ' "

' ' Oh Yes.. ' "

' ' Well ... their aren't the only one with an ally ... right? ' "she careful says. She hears the ninja laugh and see that he ,despite the mask on, smiles to her. '' Yes and she stand in the front of me ... I'm very impressed after today how you deal with your anxiety and have been fighting it... that's the power of a true Warrior... ' "

Nicole blush a little about his compliment. "Thanks ...I'm doing my best to be a good hero...like you are.. " she tells him, she suddenly feel the hand of the ninja lying on her left shoulder. "You're already...your help is always welcome...I mean it... "

''Thanks...partner...''

Both of them staring at each other, until they hear a horn of the bus and look up. "I..I have to go. "say she as the ninja nods. "I see you at the next fight?"ask he.

"Absolutely."She says happy.

"Cool ..Smoke-Bomb! "

''Dust-Bomb!''

Both make a huge cloud, mixed of red smoke and blue dust, let them disappear.

(...)

There is a row at the bus in order to check the attendance register. Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll standing next by the door of the bus as she checked the list of students. ''Julian check, Wester check, Kang check ...Cunningham? " ask she as she looked up from the list.

For her stand Randy, that smiling to her and waving with behind him is Nicole, who's grins to the teacher. Mrs. Driscoll raised an eyebrown as she see the two students and shakes her head. "Cunningham and Valentine check ...Everyone is there..We can drive away! "She says as she steps in the bus and the driver close the doors, make their way back to school.

..._In the school bus..._

In the bus are Randy and Howard sitting in the back, talking about the last fight. "So, you finally accept that ninja chick as your partner?"ask Howard relieved, let Randy rolled his eyes. "Her name is the Guardian and yes, absolutely..She has something that I just ... I don't know ... something that I really need her... "

Howard look at Nicole, who talks along with Lindsey. There appears a small smiles on his mouth.

' 'You know what Cunningham ... I wanna hang out with Valentine once...Just...Looking if she's still that cool as you told me she is...''

Randy looks amazing and surprised his best friend questioningly. "'What happened to you? I mean..after.."'

''Let's say that I remember her who she was ... and she was a girl who didn't make difference at people and...she asked both of us to play with her ... and not only you."'

' ' Sounds like she's suddenly good enough to become a friend... ' "

' ' What should I say? People change ... ' "

Randy holds a clenched fist for him and gives Howard the little bro slap. "'We're cool... '"

In the front of them walks Mrs. Driscoll with two blankets to Nicole and Lindsey. "Would the ladies might be a warm blanket?"asks Mr. Driscoll and stretches their a blanket with his skeleton arm. Both girls nods and takes it.

"Yes... thank you ... ." says Nicole thankful and punched Lindsey a litlle. "And! What do you think?''

Lindsey rolled playful her eyes as she faced Nicole. ''I think he finally accept you as his partner...''says she and let the brunette cheering as she puts her fists in the air. ''YES! HA! FINALLY!''shouted she and get punched by the blond, hard.

''HEY!''she shouted as the blond one stick out her tongue.

Both starts to giggle, while Nicole feels the hoodie of Randy...She starts to smell something...something...she smelled rather...

_Randy's jacket...He...He smells like one of the Ninja's smoke bombs.. _She sniffs the scent in gently and looked thoughful.

_Is this smell coming from me when the ninja stood behind me or...what if...no...i-i-it smells also like that skunk pine we found...maybe that's why...yeah...I mean...Randy can't..._

She turns her head around to face the boys in the back, The ginger haired is falling asleep against the window. His left cheek sticks at the glass will he sigh in and out. Nicole smiles at this before she turns to Randy who looked outside. His right leg is against his chest as he rest his elbow of his right arm, his right hand is against his right cheek.  
>Nicole give him one look before she turns back. <em>He isn't...He isn't him..<em>

_...At School..._

If anyone walks out the bus one by one, give Nicole Lindsey a hug. '' I'll see you tomorrow...Well...I hope so.''said Lindsey and sneezes. Nicole give her a small smile as she also sneezes and groan. ''I want a big chocolate bar and hot choco and...''

''STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!'' begs Lindsey by the though and smell of delicious hot choco at this moment. The girls turns they head around as they seeing a dark green car stopped next to them. Both waving at the blond haired boy who's driving and becksons the blond girl to get in the car. ''Are you coming with me?''ask Lindsey as she rushes into a car.

Nicole shakes her head. ''Thanks, but I wanna walk..'' Lindsey holds up her shoulders. ''What you want...See ya!''

''I call you later!''says Nicole as she waves at her as the car drives away. As the car honks, walking Randy and Howard behind her on that moment. Howard looks up when they passed Nicole by and stops. ' ' Wait.. ' "

Randy also stops and looks to his friend that is approaching Nicole. "Hey ...Uh ...Valentine.., " hear Nicole saying someone and turns around to sees Howard and Randy. ' ' Hey.. ' "says she soft, not knowing what they or even Howard want from her.

Howard scratches behind his back. "You know ...We going ... to get some ice cream ...Do you want to ... well ... coming with us? "Ask He as Randy and Nicole looks at him surprised. "But ... but I though that you.."says she a bit confused.

"Forget it...There are worse girls than you ...Like Kang and Wester.. "  
>Howard is punched by Randy. "What! That's a complement! " Nicole smiles. "Well come on! What's your answer?! "Howard asks impatiently. Nicole laughs. "That sounds awesome ... on one condition.."<p>

The boys look at each other. "Which one?"ask the guys.

"Randy treats me on a vanilla ice cream with Mcsquiddles rain!"shouted she as she points to him like a little girl, let him steps some backwards.

"What!?"says Randy surprises. "COME ON! You promised me another ice cream once Rancore...and I never forget an ice cream promise.." says Nicole with a grin on her face.

Randy laughs and nods. "Okay. "

Nicole then points to Howard, still grinning. "And you...I owned me a double pistachio choclate chip cookie sorbet!"says she and let him gasp in shock.

"What?! But that's one of the greatest sorbets that the McIce Salon has! "says Howard shocked and looks at her seriously. "You got to be kidding me, aren't you?"

Nicole gets her shoulders up. "Nope...I have some credit of you... and you threw me into an ice cold lake..and no one makes my hair so fluff and curls! ... So it's pay back time Howman!"says she and let Howard looking questioningly at her. "Howman?"he ask.

"Uhm ... yeah ... too much?"answer she as she scrape the back of her head hesitant.

"No! I like it! "he says satisfied, let Nicole smile.

"And if any of you guys are rather than me in the Salon... I treat on the mega milliondollar sorbet with all tastes and all ice dips of the whole McIce Salon!"Nicole says enthusiastically as she claps in her hands of joy.

By this though, the guys are day dreaming about the big, icy, tasty and also delicious sorbet ever.. Randy stare in the distance will Howard let a little drool coming out his mouth. "" Oh man, I like it! I can almost taste him already! "He calls enthusiastically.

"But only if one of you bro's faster than me!"She says and begins to run, let the guys confused after her.

"Hey!"calls the guys and run fast as they could after her.

Randy runs a little after Howard as he hear him talking to him. "I must admit Cunningham...Valentine knows how you can bet with someone.. "

"Aha ... and how to make you run for a free MMD sorbet!"says he and smile sly.

"That's what I mean! Who make a bet today for the largest sorbet in town! And hurry up! I want that sorbet! Bysides, YOU have to pay Valentine also that double pistachio choclate chip cookie sorbet.."

Randy raised his eyebrown and give him a grin. ''We shall see...''

**Well...This is a very very very long chapter isn't it?  
>I got the inspiration and the energie to write this chapter in one piece when I listening to Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit.<strong>

**Alright, this is it for now...until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Care and Tell

..._Norrisville High School..._

It's lunchtime and the cafeteria is full of students. Students who are lining up with a tray to get some food, students who sits on one of the tables in the canteen to eat or talk ...The ordinary... until everyone hears the sound of a falling tray and a loud thump of, which seems to be, two students are falling and now lying on the ground.

Everyone turns around and start laughing and pointing to the person who's under the sla, mayonise, bread and meat of someone's lunch, the same person who looks powerless around her when the whole canteen's laughing at her ... and that person is Nicole.  
>She gives a last look to the person that is causing this. Her bright blue eyes, filled with emerging tears, watching the persons sapphire blue irises before she runs away. When she opens the door of the cafeteria, there is a bright white flash.<p>

In a couple of seconds, she stands suddenly on the frozen Lake LaRusso. She looks down and sees that she wears a white pair of skates, she also notes that there is no one else on the ice lake... only she.  
>Smiling and giggling skate she forward, moving faster and faster... until she suddenly starts to slow down and makes a cloud of ice skating with her. Smiling she looks at the ice shaped cloud ... distracted by the small ice crystals... the soil below her begins suddenly ... to break.<p>

She drops down, in the frozen water where broken pieces of ice floats around her . She screams on the tips of her lungs ... but no sound comes out. She sees then suddenly someone stand on the side ... a person ... a woman ... who is dressed in black and check her with dark purple eyes. ''This is only the beginning ...Kaida.." says she with a grin.  
>In panic Nicole continues trying bit by bit to get up, but she slowly loses consciousness and underwater disappears.<p>

..._Nicole's room..._

Nicole starts to scream. She opens fast her eyes and stands right up in her bed while her radio alarm clock goes in the background. She are desperate for breath as she let her head rest on her left hand that is supported by her left knee. '' It was just a dream... just...a...dream.. ' "she says in her bed and falls backwards. She stares at the ceiling, still with a heavy breathing. '' I have never experienced this...It was so violently...It was as if ... as if I've experienced the self-aware... ' " says she really confused.

_This is only the beginning...Kaida..._hear she the voice of a woman saying and shoots back up again on her bed and watched thinking to her duvet. ' 'Why called that strange woman my Kaida? What does it even mean? Kaida?' "

_Kaida...Kaida..K-A-I-D-A...KKAAIIDDAA...Nope...Not a clue..._

* * *

><p><em>…..First period...Spanish Class..<em>

Señora Jorge explains words and phrases in Spanish from coming back on the examination, which double counts on your grade. The attention of the class is to a large extent on the Board, but two other guys ... try to keep their attention not to fall their head towards their desk of boredom... And let those two bro's be knowning as Randy and Howard.

' ' Two words, twelve letters... '' mumbled Howard with an un-interssed look.

''Honkin' Boring? "'mumbled Randyback while his left arm and hand hold up his head.

' ' Bingo.. ' "Howard says and look at the front row. He grins when he sees Nicole overwrite from the board. ' ' Okay, another ... Three words, eleven letters... ' "

' ' Hm ...The ninja rock? ' "says Randy grinning as Howard shakes his head. '' Your old crush ... '' says he if he beckons to Nicole, let Randy sigh deeply. '' Really?...I should'nt tell you something… ' "

' ' You know I can't keep a secret, and it's not like I ever asked to know who your crush was from kindergraten, you just told me. ''

''Howard..I didn't told you...You figured it out by yourself."

"Señor Cunningham, is there anything you want to share with the class?"asks Señora Jorge as she looked at the purple haired boy.

Randy get also a few glances from other classmates, included Nicole. Nervous he laughed. "Uh, no, Señora. I-I-I just wondered when...when...When we got the test...SI! Hahaha... "

Señora Jorge looks at him right in the eyes, let Randy leaning some back in his chair. "Hm..In that case. The test will take place next week and counts double on your grade. "

_...The bell rings..._

"Hasta la próxima semana!"calls Senora Jorge as the students stand up from their desk and walking and chatting the class out. Randy and Howard walking together, will Howard pucnhed his best bro's shoulder. "Nice rescue! What shall we do in free period? "Howard says, while they walk through the hall.

"I still have to start at the book report of history."says Randy and let a sigh at the though of it.

"Since when do you care about that?" ask Howard confused and let Randy raised an eyebrown. "Since my mother has seen my latest report."explain he and let his ginger bro groan. "Awh ... that can't be good."

' ' Hey guys! ' "they hear a girl voice call in addition to them from behind and turn at the same time around to face the girl. Both boys see Nicole waving at them along with Lindsey at her locker. The guys waving back and continue their walk in the direction of the library.

' ' Well ... where were we? "'ask Nicole as she performs her locker combination. The blond girl raised an eyebrown as the brunette opened her locker and puts some books out. ' 'About that you have smelled the hoodie of Cunningham?"answer Lindsey as she grins. Nicole looks at her with a not understanding look. '' I think he smells like smoke-bombs...Isn't that weird? "'She asks if she close her locker.

The girls starts to walk through the hall as Lindsey holds up her shoulders. ' 'I don't know what you call weird...Maybe it was his scent? "'answer Lindsey and get a questioning look. ' 'Like what? Eau de Smoke Bomb?... '' says Nicole as Lindsey chuckled about her friend's creative brain. ' ' What do you think then that it is?"ask she laughing.

Nicole gets her shoulders up.'' How can he otherwise smells like the ninja?...Unless ...Unless he is ... THE NINJA!''says she shocked.

The girls look at each other in silence... and then burst out laughing. Lindsey leans with her left hand on Nicole's shoulder while she grabs her belly with her right hand. ' ' Hahhaha ... this is good! Cunningham as the ninja! Hahahha... ' "laughs Lindsey as she try to sweeps some tears from her cheeks.

Nicole shakes her head about that idiotic though. '' That is really quite incredible..."says she as both let out a sigh.

' 'Hey ... they keep even a ninja tour and sell ninja cups, ninja ranges ... maybe also called ninja cologne?" thinks Lindsey out loud as she give Nicole a ''It's possible!'' look. Nicole grabs the doorknob of the library and opens it will she and Lindsey walks in. ''Then I hope not everyone going wear that cologne."

Lindsey giggles gently in herself. ''Why? Because I though you liked the smell of Eau de Smoke-Bomb?.. "says she giggling as Nicole gives her a smilling a nudge. ' ' Hey! ' "

The girls walk away smiling to the back of the library, while Randy and Howard just sit down at a table between two bookcases. Howard shakes his backpack up and down on the table and lies his head on it. '' I'm going to do a little sleep...Call me if you're done. "says Howard and closes his eyes.

Randy looks at him will he rolled his eyes and shrugs. "Typical Howard. " whispers he and grabs his stuff out his satchle. With with a pencil in his hand and a blank sheet of paper, looked he bored. Sighing he strikes the history book open and starts reading the first chapter.

* * *

><p>In the back, Lindsey is writing hardcore, while Nicole drawing something on page in her scripture. After ten minutes of watching Nicole thinking to her drawing and Lindsey is done with her book report, she sees the drawing and quickly seizes her scripture from the table. "Hey!Give it back! "She says, just not so hard that the librarian it should hear.<p>

"Hey, I just want to see the new creation of Nicasso ... and ..." said Lindsey and looks frightened to the drawing. "'What's this? "'She asks, pointing to the drawing."Because I feel a bit scared inside me.. ''

On the drawing is seeing a hand that reaches out to the surface, the hand is located between a wavy background. The back of a head is to see, it clearly shows that a person is searching looking to the hand ...  
>Nicole picks up the writing soon off her and rips out the tears it to very small pieces so that it be unclear to others.<p>

"Well? Come on, you can tell it me... "

Nicole sigh. "You don't understand... "

"You can at least try to explain." try Lindsey again.

"That's the point... I can't." explain Nicole and lay her head on the table with folded arms and stares at her backpack.

"I ... I don't know what I should think." says she as she looks at the guide and the heart in the backpack.

"There is so much changed for you in so short time."said Lindsey when she sees where Nicole is looking at. "That's not even the most importent thing I worry about... '"answer Nicole back.

"But what else? Talk to me sis..." says Lindsey hopeful to push Nicole a little.

As Nicole wanna say something, The door of the libary is opened and the Principal is standing in the opening with a mircophone. "Attention, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! "screams the Principal in panic. He let everyone in the lilbary screaming also and let them run off towards the exit.

"I tell you soon."says Nicole and run off with her backpack. Lindsey let a moan out and snaps with her fingers. ''So close...''whispers she as she grabs quick her satchel and runs after her.

Randy shakes Howard from the left to the right to make him awake. "NO! I HAVEN'T EATEN THE QUIES!''shouted he as he opens his eyes quick, he rubbed in his eyes before he give Randy a look. ''What?!''

"Howard, we need to go away here...It's Ninja O'Clock!"calls Randy serious and see Howard nodded.

"I get it...but it's still lame.."

The guys running out the library. Will Howard joins some other students who watched the chainsaws wolves destroying everything what's on their wat, Randy run quickly to the boys bathroom and does the ninja mask on.

_...Outside NHS..._

"Smoke bomb!" calling the ninja and appears in a cloud of red smoke next by him, the guardian appear in a cloud of blue dust. Both standing in a fighting stand, the ninja with his sword and the guardian with her medaillon.

"Soo...Has anyone called the wolves catchers?"says Nicole with a grin, let the ninja looked at her surprised by the verdict of the guardian. The guardian give him a glance and sigh. "Don't give me that look, you say this sort things all the time. "

"Hey, don't judge me!"says Randy as he crossed his arms and looked insults at her."Ladies first."says the ninja as he bends like a real gentleman.

The Guardian shakes her head and hold the pendant in her right hand. ''Guardian Heart Ray!''calls she as she shoot the bright blue ray from the pendant. The ray cut the arms off and the head of the first wolf and two others in the chest, let them shock of electric before they exploded.

"Your turn."says she with a grin as she looked proud at the ninja, who swings with his ninja sword and runs towards the others. In an ornate battle, he cuts the wolves into pieces.

"Not bad."says Nicole impressed as she see all the switched off robots made by the ninja.

"Thank you!"says the ninja proud and holds his sword in the air, showing his proudness.

"Ninja! Ninja! Guardian! Guardian!"calls on the crowd behind them. They turn around to face the crowd and laugh. They give each other one glance before they throw a smoke and dust bomb, make them disappear in the huge cloud of the mixed colors of red and blue. The same moment rings the bell for the next class.

_... Biology Class..._

Mrs. Driscoll stands in the front of the class with on her right side the skeleton of her husband, Mr. Driscoll with behind them a the blackboard where the words BIOLOGY PROJECT! is written in big white chalk."Class, today I'm going to tell you something about the biology project from this period. The reports are coming and some have excellent grades! But are also some individuals who they can do more their best. And I determine the project format!"

Randy and Howard sighs as they look at each other. "I will bet that we will linked by some nerds"whispers Randy against Howard.

"Sounds like the Buddy-System." whispers Howard back will Mrs. Driscoll read the project format out loud. "Billy and flute girl, Theresa and Julian, Brent and Lindsey, Debbie and Howard and at last...Randy and Nicole."

Randy looks happy and relief as he hears with who he should do the project. ' ' Yes... ' "he says softly.

"Ah, interesting ... I didn't know you find Valentine a nerd." says Howard with a sly look. Randy gives him a sly look back.

"Haha..Really funny. You're just jealous.. " says he and stick out his tongue.

Some desks away from them, give Nicole Lindsey a look. "I know what you want to say, so please say nothing."says Nicole as she see that Lindsey wanna say something about the project format. The blonde holds up her shoulders.

"Hey, I just wanna say that this can be an interesting project."says Lindsey and chuckeld will Nicole shakes her head.

"Now everyone I know the format, I request everyone to sit by his or her partner."asks Mrs Driscoll as she claps in her hands.

Nicole picks up her stuff before she stands up from her desk."Well, I see ya."says she as Brent takes her sit and walks away. "Have a lot of fun."said Lindsey chuckled behind her back. Nicole turns around and gives a warning look, but also a smile.

"Good luck with Debbie Kang."says Randy satisfied as Howard picks his stuff a little angry.

"Pff...not everyone has the luck with a good partner. " mumbled Howard as he stands off his place. Randy looks laughing and waving him out as he walked away. "Bye Bye ... "says he laughing.

When Nicole takes place on Howard's desk, she looks from Howard, who sits behind her, to Randy.

"Where did you some fun about?"She asks to make a stub of their cooperation. She see Randy smiling and hear him sighing.

"Believe me, this is what they call..Schadenfreude. "says Randy grinning and sit what down in his sit.

Nicole shakes her head and laughs. ' ' Do I wanna know this?... ' "ask she as she see him relaxing in his sit with closed eyes. Randy opens his eyes and looked her with a grin on his face.

''Howard isn't so happy with Nerd-Ball Kang, as he calls her, as his partner...And I'm very happy that this babe is my nerd... '' says he and closed content his eyes again.

Nicole looks at him questioningly. ' ' Excuse me? Did you just call me...Nerd?"'

Randy's eyes shooting open and look her gently as he see her questioningly and waiting look. ' ' I-I-I-I can explain...a-a-a-and also t-t-the o-o-other t-t-t-t-thing... ' "

Nicole still looks at him questioningly, but now with more interest. ' ' Oh yeah? How you called me even more? "'

' ' Uhm ... uhm ... '' says he stuttered, while his cheeks begin to feel really hot.

Nicole bursts into laughter and gives him a soft punch against his shoulder. ''Just kidding! Holding wisecracks with you, is really funny! Hahahahah..''

''Haha ... yeah ... '' says he while nervous scratched the back of his head.

_Alright, fockhous Cunningham...Calm down...Don't ashamed yourself in the front of Nikki...You don't know if she...if she...you know...She's still a girl, you never know...Though he._

' ' Well...Shall we'll start with coming up with a subject of our project? "' suggest Nicole as she opens her textbook.

Randy nods and follow her example, silence they starts to read.

After a few seconds, realized Nicole something and try not to chuckled. ''Why did you call me a babe? "'she asks while she is still focused on the text in the biology book.

Randy looked up from his book and gaps, he turns around to see her and points at her will she chuckled soflty. ''YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!''

''OFCOURSE I HEAR THAT SHOOBIE!" says she as she chuckled harder as Randy's cheeks colors more and more red.

Nicole giggles and looked at him smiling. ''AWHHHH...YOU BLUSHING! YOU BLUSHING BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M A BABE..."

''NO I'M NOT!"

''YES YOU ARE!"

''NO I'M NOT!"

''YES YOU ARE!"

''SHUT UP VALENTINE!.'' calls he as he looks away like a little kid who doesn't get his right.

Nicole looks smiling at him as she lay her head on her right arm, slowly she gives him a tap on his shoulder. Angry he give her a glance still with red cheeks. ''What?"

Randy give her a questioningly look as he see that she holding her laugh.''You're cute when your act like a six year old kid.."whispers she. He's questioningly look changed slowly when Nicole still looked at him, smiling and shining eyes.

_DON'T LOOKED AT ME WITH THOSE EYES! THEY...THEY ARE SO...HONKIN' BRIGHT! MAN! SHE'S GOOD!_

Slowly he turns to Nicole's side, he leans slighty forward. When he's close enough to smell the aroma of cherries, he looked in her eyes as he looked very serious at her. Waiting she cocked an eyebrown as Randy starts to speak.

''LET ME SAY THIS VALENTINE...I'M...NOT...CUTE!"' says Randy angry in threat. Nicole covert her mouth to hide her laugh as she see Randy's expression.

''OH YES YOU ARE!"' says another voice behind them. The couple turns around to see Howard, who get four looking confused eyes on him.

''D-D-Do you find me cute?!'' asks Randy in amazes to his best bud. The ginger haired boy give him also a amazed glance. ''What?!... I was talking about the ''YOU ACT LIKE A SIX YEAR OLD KID!'' thing."' explain Howard, let Randy and Nicole nodding in understanding.

''Ahhh ... Yeah, that sounds more sence.." admite Randy. Howard shakes his head and keeps his biology book for his face, not to face the couple.

''So ...shall we continue with our project? Again? "' asks Nicole if she holds her textbook in the front of Randy.

He nods. ''Please Nikki..."says he as he give his own textbook another try. Nicole raised an eyebrown as she looked at him. ''Don't you mean... babe?"' says she sly and let Randy moaning.

''SHUT UP!" says he in frustration while Nicole starts to laugh along with Howard who joins the club now.

Randy drops sulking in his chair further away as the chocolated girl and ginger haired boy still laughing about him. If the laughter is some calm down, Nicole thrust to Howard and give a little nod to Randy.

''Are you mad at me? Cutie Cuninngham?" She says as she gives him a wink and flashes with her eyes. Randy looks at her quizzically with a small grin on his face. ''Cutie Cunningham? "'

Nicole try to hold her smirk, but fault. ''You believe really everything!"'She says and bursts into laughter along with Howard that wipe some tears from his cheeks. The two give each other a high five while Randy angry looks out the window.

_I hate her...I hate her alot..._

Randy moans about his though. AAAGGRRR! _Who I'm kidding?! I don't..._

* * *

><p>After Biology, Randy and Howard walks out the class. Randy holds his shoulders up. "It wasn't that bad?"says he satisfied. Howard give an irrtated look. "Shut up Cunningham...You didn't want to swap with me... "says Howard.<p>

"Why do you want Nikki as your project partner?" asks Randy amazed and get a ''SERIOUS?!'' look from him. "Uh ... DUH! It seems very relaxed to me to have her as partner ...You can still make some fun and some jokes...You know.."

Randy nods and listens carefully. ''Yeah ... no I wouldn't exchange..."' says he determined, let Howard laugh. "That comes not even as a surprise from me...and you know why." says Howard with a sly grin. Randy give him a confused look. "Not really...Why?"

Howard let out a sigh before he looked Randy very serious. "Because you have interest in her!'" shouted he.  
>Both boys stops with walking, Randy looked Howard with a not understanding look. ''C'mon? ' "He says cool with no idea what Howard mean. Howard rolled with his eyes.<p>

''Come on, you guys are acting like this since that bet..."

''Do what?" asks Randy amazed, he really don't know what his BFF mean.

''Uhm...I don't know, maybe give each other flirting compliments?" says Howard as an example.

''Thats only some wisecracks ... nothing more, nothing last..." explain Randy and see Howard nodding.

''Okay, maybe you think so ... but hows Valentine on this?"' says he, thinking forward as Randy holds up his shoulders. ''The same?"' answers he as Howard face-palmed.

''Cunningham, she called you Cutie Cunningham...Do you know when girls calling you cute? ... If they like you..."'

Randy looks blank to Howard, who did the same but more waiting. Randy bursts out laughing after a few seconds of silence between the boys. ''Hahahahaha ...Hhahahahah...Oh man! You're hilarious! Hahahha.."

Howard looks at him expectantly and as Randy notices this, he stops immediately with laughing. ''Wait ... what?"' says he confused as Howard lied his right hand on Randy's left shoulder. ''Valentine, my bro, is in love with you.''' tells he and let out a sigh.

_...In the Cafetaria..._

Nicole and Lindsey are sitting on one of the tables of the cafetaria. With two trays in the front of them, they exchange some project ideas with each other.

''And how's the Valenham project?"'asks Lindsey if she stirs with a fork through her bowl of warm noodles.

''Very well ...Randy is really hilarious ...You can really nice wisecracks at him."answer Nicole while she shakes her head laughing. Lindsey chuckles at this expersion. ''Tell me...What some of wisecracks? ' "

''Just of those hold down putting...He called me a babe..." tells Nicole. By the word ''babe'' stops Lindsey with eating and give her an amazed look.

''Babe? "' says she confused and see Nicole nodding.

' ' Yeah ...and he began stuttered…in panic!" continued she her story as Lindsey looks at her blank and grins. ''Typical RC...'' response she.

'' He started to blush of shame, became angry and...I said he was cute when he's acting like a six year old kid..."

''Cute?" says Lindsey with her mouth full of noodles will some strings hanging outside in the corner of her mouth. Nicole nods again. ''Aha ... Cutie Cunningham. "' whispers she.

''Cutie Cunningham?!" says Lindsey in surprises.

''Hey...Whats going on with you?'' asks Nicole as she sees Lindsey looked startled. The blonde shakes her head slowly before she give the brunette a serious look. ''Uhm ...Nikki ... something tells me that this isn't a wisecrack ... but just things you say if you are flirting with someone... "

Nicole looks at her for a moment and after a few seconds of silence between them. She bursts into laughter. ''Flirt?!...Hahahahahaha ... that is. .. that is.. ' "She says and stops when Lindsey stares at her still seriously. Nicole sigh deeply and let her head leaning on her hands. '' That wasn't what I suppost to do ...In Angeles, I did this sort of things always with Simon and Patrick ... just for the fun, you know that kind of guys right? "'

Lindsey nods and sighs.'' I live with one..."

Nicole nods far. ''Me too ... well ... lived..." says she as Lindsey snaps with her fingers as she hear this.

''That's also a story!...Why was Dan staying here in Norrisville with Rose? I mean...What the juice?! He wasn't a trouble maker or something like that.." says Lindsey amazed as Nicole takes her shoulders up.

'' I always though it was because of me that he didn't go with us...Mom and dad never talked about it...and rather did Rose or himself...It felt like...They were hidding something for me... BUT HEY! YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"' calls Nicole as she points to Lindsey who hold her hands for her body to admite her action.

''Sorry...continue..." says she as Nicole try to think where they stopped, she snaps with her fingers and continued.

''But their did exactly the same thing as Randy now does ... play along… And I think he sees that also...nothing more, nothing last...Besides, I made it very clear that I am not in love with him when I was with him and Howard in the McIce Salon..."

Lindsey looks at her with interes. "How? With your angry accent? "'

''With my angry accent..'' says Nicole proud and let Lindsey laugh. ''Then the message is arrived.. ''

''And...You're the only one who knows about...him." says Nicole a little nervous and looked away from her will Lindsey thinks about what the juice she means by that. ''Him?...Oh! YOUR PUPPY BEAR! " says Lindsey grinning.

Nicole nods with blushing cheeks as Lindsey laughs. ''You still crushing him?"

''YES!'' shouted Nicole as she set her left hand in her hair.

''Well that's a relief...Why do you still find it weird? I don't have any problem with ''him''."' says Lindsey a little confused, but she's cut off by Nicole.

''Because he isn't real..." answered Nicole whispering in shame.

''SO WHAT? If you love him and he makes you happy...Who am I to jugde you?"' says Lindsey at her as she takes another bit of her noodles. Nicole nods slowly.

'' I know...but I find it soo...sooo...sooo embarrassingly. Every girl I know is just...crushing on a _real _boy." whispers Nicole the last part and stops quick some candy corn in her mouth as she get a glance from Lindsey who let out a sigh. ''Listen very good to me _Valentine..._Your crush on _''Puppy Bear'' _isn't weird...I mean...Okay, he isn't MY type...but that's just me...Come on, Nikki...I think it's really cute.''

Amazed looked Nicole up from her meal as she just hear what her blond biffer just told her. ''W-w-wait...You find it cute that I'm crushing ''him''?''

Lindsey gives her a small nod as she picks the hands of the girl and hold them tigh. ''Listen...As long as I know you, I was always the only one who has crushs on boys...Like Frank, Erik, Bryan...''

''Don't forget Nick..'' says Nicole smiling. Lindsey laughs as she shakes her head. ''Oh my...Nicky...He was so hot.''

''The walls of your room were totally covert with posters of him...'' says Nicole laughing as Lindsey still laughing along.

''And my dad drove even to Ocean Bay to get that ONE SPECIAL THEME...''

''THE LAST STUFFED NICK DOLL!'' exclaimed the girls happy and laughs harder than usual, catching some students attention.

Lindsey nods will she slowly calm down. ''See?...I was always the one who was BOYS CRAZY...but know you're in love...THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!'' says Lindsey touching with a cry tune in her voice. Nicole smiles as she shakes her head by seeing the drama her biffer made...well...more like fake crying. ''Linds please...This is too much...'' says she.

Lindsey grins and turns quickly in her regular self. ''Sorry...but I wanna let you know that I don't think you're crazy...Nobody will ever know about your secret crush...That's one of our biffers code...The only ones who know about ''him''...Is you and me...''

Nicole nods and squeezes Lindsey's hands. ''Thank you Linnie...''

_...In the Hall..._

''Valentine is in love with me? "' says Randy thoughtfully and totally confused.

Howard smirk and bursts into laughter as he sees Randy's reaction. ' ' Valentine was right! You believe really everything! Hahahahah..."

Randy looks at him angrily and opens the door of the cafetaria as he walks in. Howard walks still behind him and both stands in line for lunch. ''Shall we keep a game marathon after school? "asks Howard to cheer his friend up.

Randy turns around and looked surprised at him. ''Oh sorry ... I though that you was talking to your new best friend.." says Randy as he see Nicoel standing behind Howard with also a tray. She give a questioning look as he looked at her and quick back to Howard who shakes his head.

'' Not so jealous Cunningham, you said to ME that I had to give her a chance. I did and now you against her! MAKE A CHOICE BRO!" says Howard will they pick some food.

''What! I'm not against Nikki!'' calls Randy. Howard and Nicole cocked both an eyebrown and crossed their arms. Waiting they stare at Randy before he moan. ''Alright, I admite...I feel a little shut out..."

''That didn't even surprise me.." says Nicole and let Howard turn around to see her with a tray with two pieces of cake on it in her hands.

''Oh yeah? ' "says Randy surprises as she nods and looked him a little confused. ''Uh...Yes!?...This is the same story as when we at that tour a few days ago... and I get also a little dejavu when we get some ice cream by the McIcesalon. " tells she as Howard nods in agree.

'' I agree with Valentine this time..'' says Howard nodding.

Randy rolled with his eyes and gets a pat on the back from Nicole who stands now before them. ''Come on Rancore. ... We know all three very well how that expired.."

''That you starting talking with a British accent against us?"' says Randy with a raised eyebrown.

Nicole rolled with her eyes and smiles. ''You know what I mean ... ' "says she and gives Howard a small nudge. ''Come on ... say it to him.. "'

'' I?! Why I have to say it?! "'says Howard surprises.

''Just do it... ' "says she and leans some forwards. ''You know how sensitive Cunningham is... and if you do, you get my cake..Deal?" tells she and see Howard thinking about it. ''Deal..'' says Howard and sigh deeply. ''Sorry.''

Randy nods far by hearing the excuse of his friend. ''Excuse Accept..." says he smiling.

Nicole smiles too and laugh as she pays for the cake. ''You two seem really occasionally on a married couple.."

By hearing this, the boys looked first at each other before they looked a little angry at her. ''SHUT UP!'' shouted the boys, what makes her more laughing. Nicole quickly puts her cake ,as Randy pays for his lunch, on Howard's tray. ''If I agreed.." whispers she.

'' It's always nice to do business with you Valentine..." says Howard satisfied as he looks at the chocolate cake.

''I see you guys later..." calls she as she walks away. She hears Randy talking to Howard behind her back. '' Has she promised you something? " ask Randy as he see the cake on Howard's tray.

''No..." says Howard admited but fault as Randy face-palmed.

Nicole laughs by seeing this and walks to her place by Lindsey. Lindsey takes a sip from her water bottle as she see her BFF coming with their dessert. '' So...Do you like to tell me what is bothering you? Over those drawing? And where is your cake? "' asks the blonde as she see one dessert on Nicole's tray and take it of it.

'' Long story ..." says Nicole sighly smiling as she sits down. She plays nervous with her fingers and stare at the table. ''Uhm ...I ...I'm afraid that I….I-I-I-I-I...''

''Yes? It's okay sis...It's okay..'' push Lindsey gently to figure out what's going on with Nicole.

''I-I-I-I...I gonna die..." says Nicole difficulty and sigh deep in and out as she try not to think about the dream.

In reaction, Lindsey spits her drinking off in Nicole's face. Nicole sigh more deeply in and out to stay calm as she also bite on her lip. Lindsey giggles nervous by seeing this and apologize . "Sorry! Sorry! That was out of a reflex! Sorry! "She says while she gives her some napkins.

"And that's why I don't wanna tell you THAT in the first place." says Nicole a little confused, not knowing what else to say. Lindsey give her a worried look as she cocked an eyebrown. ' 'What did you mean by that? "' ask she gently.

Nicole sigh. '' Listen...I had a dream last night...I-I stand on ice ...On the frozen Lack LaRusso... just...I ... I-I-I fall..Into the ice cold water... I fell away ... and how hard I called for help ... How hard I screamed and shouted...No one heard me ... and before I...I...Sank...A strange woman called my Kaida... and..and..." tells she as she bites more and more on her lip. _Man...Why is it so hard to talk about it?  
><em>Lindsey stands quick up from her sit and puts her in a embrace to calm her down. ''Sis...Sis...Calm down...I-It was just a dream.. just a dream ...Don't take it so seriously...Come on..Hey.." tells Lindsey to calm Nicole. Nicole gets her shoulders up and nods. _Maybe you're right...But I'm not gonna tell you that...You will act very modest of it..._

_...Some tables away..._

Randy and Howard walk with their tray with lunch as they looking for a table. While they are busy with talking about their game marathon after school, Randy don't see where he walks and stumbles across a backpack of a random student.

His food flies out of his hands, forward to the persons on the next table. Lindsey saw this and dodged away under the table...but suddenly, the lunch of Randy hits in the face and hair of Nicole. Some students turn around to see what's happened and laughin a little at the accident. With closed eyes, She gets up and sweeps some food out of her eyes. As she can finally see again, she looked angry to the person who's responsible at this. "What has everyone against their food and drink today?!. "calls Nicole still restrained. '' And why necessarily on me?!"' shouted she now more angry as she looked at herself.

'' Because you're a brunette? "'responds Lindsey, still under the table. Nicole points angry to her while a lettuce leaf falls from her hair. Lindsey stands up and covert her mouth with her both hands. Nicole sees her shoulders shocking and hear that Lindsey try to hold her laugh. Randy stare totally in panic at Nicole and try to come up with an idea.

"Ohh sorry! SORRY! I-I-I grab something! I got some... "says Randy in panic and want to grab some napkins. He stumbles in his haste and coincides with Nicole towards the ground, with Randy on top.

The whole cafetaria laughs, even their best friends are on the ground with laughter by seeing them. Nicole looks speechless around her, facing that everyone laughs her out ... everyone ... ''This also happened in my dream!" whispers she as she get up fast and runs as fast as she could out the canteen. Outside, she let some tears appear and hide herself by the first girls locker room.

"Nicole!"calls Randy, but she's already out the canteen. ''Oh no." says he as he know what shall happen next with the sad Nicole. Specchless and powerless he stands up and scratched the back of his head. _Good job Randy...Now she will stank...Great...GREAT! Sometimes you're a really shoob..._

_...In the girls locker room..._

Nicole stands by sink and looked at herself in the mirror as she tries to get the food out of her hair while some tears roll down her cheeks. She let out a deep sigh and kicks with her right foot the sink. ''WONKIN' SHOOB!' screams She and suddenly she gently begins to sob with her both hands hidden her face.

Deep under the school has anyone heard her sobbing and smelled a smell. The person catch some taste in the air and try to taste the taste. "Hm..A mix of disappointment and light shame...And also ... "' He will taste once again. ''Sadness?..Haha..I can do something with this. "He says malicious. The gut knowing as the Socerer let his green stank out towards the girls locker room.

Nicole cries still, she don't notice that some green smoke flew out the airfan and approaches her. The hidden necklace around her neck, The Heart of Aigle, begins to zoom blue faster and faster as the stank flew towards Nicole. When the stank is close enough and wanna touch her... It get blocked somehow. The pendant of the Medallion hovers now out of her shirt and absorbs the stank who floats around her. All the stank disappear inside the blue bead. The now green colored crystal, shooting, as it were, the stank away, towards the fan where it came out and disappear.

When the stank flews away, Nicole stops with sobbing and she sweep some tears from her cheeks before she looks in the mirror. With a serious look she looked at herself and sigh. "Get yourself together Nikki….You have endured worse things...Looked on the bright side...I can take a shower, I have a second shirt in my locker and I have some make-up with me... It's gonna be okay... I have even survived a robot spider.. AND THAT'S REALLY A MIRCALE!" tells she herself and escape a small smile as she thinks back abou that moment. She finally see the crystal hovering a little for her. Smiling she touched it gently before she walks out the toillets of the locker room.

_...Under the High School..._

Among the school, the stank flew back to the socerer, which looked surprised why it flew back to him.  
>''Hm ...Interesting... '' says he as he twirled the stank on his finger and put it into one of his Chaos Pearls. In the pearl, he see something. He cannot see the face of the girl who dodged his stank, but rather what's the cause that she couldn't stank.<p>

In the chaos pearl is the crystal seeing, that absorbs the stank and shooting back to the fan. ' ' Quite interesting ...What is that necklace? "'He asks out loud and looks at his rat friend. The rat shrugs, what the sorcerer let sighs.

' ' Let's see if we seen that Medallion before... ' " The chaos pearle shows a different picture, he gets an image of girl with black hair in a tail and bright blue eyes. Her mouth is covered with a dark blue fabric and round her neck hangs a cole scarf. "Who is she? And why can she not be stanked!?''

..._In the Hall..._

Randy is going to sit on the stairs with his arms on his lap. He raised his left hand to set it in his hair, letting out a sigh as he thinks about his action early. "Now...I have it officially screwed up. " whispers he with closed eyes. Howard, who stands in the front of him, stared though above him with arms akimo.

"Let see, you against her ,you throw food at her and let her also to the ground and otherwise maybe you have made her so upset that she's now stanked ... No, you really ruined it this time. " tells Howard and turn to Randy.

Randy raised his eyebrown as he looked at Howard before he hang his head again. "What now? I still need to the project with her..." says he thinking about a plan as Howard bursts into laughter.

"Yes ... that's your problem. '. '

Randy looks up when the door of the girls locker room is opened. Suddenly he sees after good looking, Nicole coming out the door, still in her normal form. He let out a sigh of relief by seeing this and laughs. ''Thanks smoke-bomb ...She isn't stanked. '' says he with relief.

By saying this, Randy and Howard realizes something and looked each other with big eyes in amazed.

'' SHE DIDN'T STANK?!" shouted they at the same time in surprises. Howard points with his hand to Nicole as he looked at Randy.

'' Is the sorcerer going crazy or something?! Everyone can be stanked! Why not our Saddie Valentine?!'' says Howard amazed as Randy state up from the stairs.

'' I'm going to figure this out. "'says Randy as he nods to Howard to come with him. ''Come on..''

Nicole walks still with crossed arms in the Hall, not noticed that Randy and Howard slowly approaching her. As they are close enough, Randy ticking soft on her right shoulder. ''Nikki..." says he as he tried to get her attention. Without any response, she continued her walk. Randy wants to appeal to her one more time, but is stopped by the hand of Howard. '"Let me try.." whispers he as he breathes deeply in. '' HEY VALENTINE!"' screamed he. They see Nicole jumps a little in scare and turned fast around. She cocked an eyebrown in surprised as she see the boys.

'''Oh...It's you guys.." says she with not so much interresting. Randy can read of her face that she don't wanna talk to them...or at last to him.

'' Is everything okay? After...you know..."asks Randy if he and Howard stand in the front of her. Nicole gives him a small nod in response, but didn't make any eye contact with him. He escaped a small sigh as he try to make it up to her or even let her looking to him and give him the change to apologize. ''Cause I really sorry...'' whispers he.

Both standing there in silence, not knowing what to say more to each other. Nicole give Howard a small smile before she would turn around to walk away.  
>Howard let out a groan of irrtation and puts his right hand on Nicole shoulder to stop her. Surprised she looked at him and cocked an eyebrown in question.<p>

''If both of you don't wanna say something, I will...and I start to say that's all Cunningham's fault.'' tells Howard and points to Randy. ''If you had better watch out where you walked with those huge legs of yours...'' continued he and puts his right arm around Nicole' shoulders. ''Our friend isn't now so sad..." finished he, let Randy and Nicole looking amazes at him.

''Friend? "'asks Nicole with a small smile on her face.

''Our friend?'' asks Randy with a grin and a cocked eyebrown.

Howard looked both in surprised and holds his hands in the front of him. '' What?! Don't tell me that you didn't think about it that way too!" shouted he.

Randy and Nicole laughing a little as Nicole gives Howard a playfully punch on his shoulder. ''Shoob.. ' " says she smiling as Howard rubbed his punched shoulder.

''Nikki, I'm really sorry about what happened... '' says Randy guilty as he scratched the back of his head nervous. Nicole give him a small nod as she walked to him. Randy stared waiting at her as she come closer and closer before she stoped some inches away from his body. She looked at him with a blank look and cool face. _What the juice, what she wanna do with me? Hugging? Okay...Punching me in the nuts?! NOT OKAY!...KISSING?!..hm...let me think about that...NO! SHNASTY!_

Nicole give Randy an asking look as she sees his face making some weird moves. Howard looked grinning and waiting at what Nicole is up to towards Randy, he really joined the show. Every second Nicole standing just there, doing nothing, Randy become more and more nervous. _DO SOMETHING! _

As Nicole can even hear him, she forms her right hand into a fist. Randy closed his eyes to wait what shall come, but the only thing he feel, is that the fist punched his right shoulder. He hear soon the sound of a chuckled girl and opened quick his eyes. He sees Nicole laughing, along with Howard. He cocked an eyebrown in question as Nicole lay her left hand on his left shoulder. ''You're so funny..'' says she laughing. ''You totally freaked out when I stayed just there. I didn't do anything yet!...That was absolutly genius...'' says she as she calmed down and give him a strand look as she points near his face in threat. ''But if you throw food at me ever again!'' shouted she as Randy slaps her hand away in response.

'' Promise! " says he quick with a grin on his face. Nicole let out a smile and give a nod.

''And you own me a lunch!" says she as she pushed him a little, let him smile at her.

''Fine, deal.'' says Randy as he playfull rolled with his eyes.

''Then we're cool Cunningham...I have to go, I see ya guys later..'' says she as she give them one last look and waving and them before she walks through the door.

After her leaving, the boys look at each other a little confused and don't understanding. ''Something's not right here...'' says they at the same time.

_….In the meantime at Mcfist Industry…_

Inside the building, at the office of Mcfist, is Viceroy packing out some Christmas Decorations as Mcfist sits after the computer. "What do you think what Marci find nicer? A diamante necklace or a luxury vacation? " says Mcfist as he scrolled some pages with the computer mouse with his robot arm to find the right gift to give his wife at Christmas AND Hannukah. Viceroy didn't look up to see Hannibal's stressed look, he looked with a thougful look at the decoration he just hanged up. He picked some other wine red glitter garland out the box with _Christmas Decorations_ on it and wanna combine with the pine green one.

" You know, I would go for the diamond necklace. Diamonds are the girls best friends, but on the other hand, with this winter's warm weather at a luxury holiday... isn't also wrong Hannibal. "says Viceroy as he stands on the ladder to hang the last garland from the box. ''Voilà...I called, William's Christmas Wonderland!'' calls Viceroy satisfied as he looked at his masterpiece of glitter and glamour who shined up the whole office. Mcfist looked up from the computer screen with big eyes, his face forwned as he sees all the fancy stuff.

"Cheeze, the nicest time of the year..." says Mcfist a little irritated and back to his screen.

There's a moment of silence before green stank appears in the large glass tube, slowly shows the green stank the face of a 800 year old man, knowing as the Socerer. "MCFIST!" shouted the man.

Mcfist and Viceroy leave everything out of their hands as they hear the man's voice, both men walking quick to the front of the tube and focus on the screen. The Socerer give them both a serious look.

" Lister, I have news ... There isn't only the ninja which you must destroy ... but also his ally!" tells the Socerer

Both men looked very surprised by this news.

"WHAT?! AN ALLYl?! "calls Mcfist in surprise.

"I didn't see that coming." answered Viceroy a little sassy.

"I hope you put some heavier guns in MCFIST! Because I want not only the ninja being destroyed!." calls the Socerer as he shows a fist in the front of him. Mcfist agreed and forms his hands also into fists. "YES! OFCOURSE! but uh ... How does...the ally look like?" asks he thoughful as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The Socerer grabs one of his Chaos Pearls and holds it for himself to show the men the image, in the chaos pearl sees they the black and blue colored girl what the guardian supposed to mean.

Mcfist squeezes his eyes to image the girl in his head. "She don't look like a ninja... and she's a GIRL?!"says Mcfist.

"She isn't just a girl ... She is the only one who can dodge my stank..." says the Socerer irritated and groans a little bit. His allies looked at him with wide eyes in surprise and amazed.

"What!?"say Mcfist and Viceroy at the same time.

'' IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Mcfist.

"The girl is protected by a necklace, the necklace hold my stank away from her... I want you to bring THAT girl alive to me and make sure that necklace would be my!... " says The Socerer as he laughed evil and disappears.

The business man and the scienist exchange a glance with each other as the Socerer is gone, the business man rubs his hands against the other as he grins evil.

"Well ... I know what I want for Christmas."says Mcfist and points to Viceroy. "VICEROY! MAKE SOMETHING TO DEFECT THE NINJA AND SPECIFICALLY HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND!." shouted he to the scienist with closed eyes and shaking fists.

_...Norrisville High..._

In the front of the school, is Nicole waiting for Lindsey near the stairs. In her lilac colored winter coat she watches a snowballs fight, holding by some students. She can't resist to laugh at the happening and let out a sigh with her eyes closed. _Oh my...I'm sooo in for a epic snowfight...*Another sigh*...The GUYS already know what to do with this gift of the gods..._

'' SHOOTING ALL THE SNOW BALLS WITH A HOCKEY STICK! AND AFTER DOING THAT, RUNNING AS FAST AS YOU CAN WITH A HUGE GROUP OF ANGRY STUDENTS AFTER YOU!'' whispers Nicole agitated still with closed eyes and a big smile on her face. _Those were the most epic idiots ever...AND SCOTT WAS THE LEADER OF THEM! Man, boys grow much more slower up than girls.._

"Okay, I'm ready."hear she Lindsey's voice saying. She looked up as Lindsey walks downstairs in her pink red coat. Nicole nods before she stares in the snow with crossed arms. As Lindsey stands next to her, she try to let Nicole looking at her. But the stubbornness of her BFF, don't let that happen. The blondie cocked a brown and squeezes her eyes a little.''Oh...are you going to ignore me now?...FINE! ..." says she as she also crossed her arms and turned away from her with closed eyes.

There is a silence between the two friends, Nicole can handle this silence ... but Lindsey...That's a diffent cup of tea.

The blondie moans and groan in frustration as she turned back to the brunette and pointing irritated at her. '' YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" shouted she angry as she noticed her biffers plan. She sees Nicole grinning and pushed her a little. ''You Shoob!''

Nicole showed her back to Lindsey, she gets secretly some snow of the handrail anf forms a snowball in her hands. " You know...I'm so done with everything what happen this day... sooo... TAKE THIS!"calls she and throws a snowball to Lindsey, hit her in the belly.

"HA! THAT GET YOU BACK BY SPITTING IN MY FACE !" shouted Nicole and laughs. Lindsey laughs sly as she grabs some snow from the stairs but still looked at Nicole. "Oh that get you back Valentine!" says she as she quick forms a snowball in her hands, ready to hit her. Nicole shakes her head and runs away.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN WESTER!"calls Nicole.

Soon, The girls holding a snowballs fight with each other...and also screaming and shouting like idiots.

_...In the Hall..._

Randy and Howard walking into the hall, ready to go home and punch some graves. Randy smiles with his hands in his jacket pockets at Howard. "So...Nikki and I holding our project about different blood types.,.What do you do with Debbie?" ask he in interest. Howard let out a groan and looked at him irritated as he grabs Randy by his jacket.

"Can we NOT talking about THAT now?! If it was up to her, WE ARE HOLDING OUR PROJECT ABOUT THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THE EVOLUTION!" Howard answered as he shakes Randy a little before he let him go and continued their walk. As Howard opens the door to walk out the school building, The boys seeing some snow flying before them and sounds of girly laughing. When both seeing Nicole running and laughing as she hits Lindsey with snowballs, they cannot resist to smile and give each other a punch with they elbow.

"Shall we take part in the fight?" says Howard as he gets some snow by the railing and forms a snowball. Randy grins and does the same thing but at the other handrail. ''Let the game begin!" shouted they both at the same time before they running both in a diffent way.

"Hahahah I haven't you seeing so hard laughing in a long time."said Lindsey which throws snow to Nicole. It hits her, but she didn't care anymore.

"You either." says Nicole laughing as she keep a hand on her belly as she sweeps a few tears of laughter away from her cheeks with her other hand. As she's more stable, she got hit by a snowball on her left shoulder. ''Hey!" calls she as she turns around to see who throw the ball and looks next to her.

If she see Howard grinning, she grins sly to him. She bends down to catch some snow.''OH ... THAT... GET YOU BACK WIENERMAN! GAME ON! ' "says she and throws a snowball at him. The snowball hits him on the chest and that makes him even more enthusiastic.

''Game is on Valentine! " calls Howard and picks up more snow. Nicole tried to doged Howard's snowballs as he throws snowballs at her like crazy. Smiling she blocks herself, but some snow hits her also. '' THAT'S CHEATING! YOU USE SNOW OF THE STAIRS!"' shouted she to him as she's hit on her chest. Howard grins wide and goes off the stairs.

'' ANYTHING GOES IN A SNOW FIGHT WAR!"He calls back and use now some snow from another stair.

Nicole shakes her head as she still try to dogde the snowballs and feels that she hitting from behind. She turns around to see the person. Her eyes growing big as she sees Randy standing with two large snowballs in his hands. "Hey."says Randy sly and throws the two snowballs. Nicole soon ducked down as the snowballs coming her way and dogde it, but another person is hitting by it and that person is Howard. "Hey!"He says angry and sweeps the snow off of him.

Nicole giggles when Howard looks angry at her and Randy. ''THAT'S CHEATING!" shouted he as he have it against Nicole. She still laughs but shakes her head in response. '' THAT ISN'T TRUE! RANDY THREW! NOT ME! " shouted she as she wanna blame Randy for it...well...HE threw, didn't he?

'' CUNNINGHAM!" shouted Howard now towards Randy and throw a few snowballs at him. Randy got hit by it and covert his head for Howard's balls...SNOWballs

'' HEY! EASY! I THREW IT ON HER!" shouted he back and starts also to throw snowballs at Howard.

While the boys are if they are squabbling, Nicole makes in the meantime two large snowballs. As she holds them in her hands, she throws them at the guys. Both get hit by it and turns their head around to see the laughing Valentine.

''HEY!"'calling they as they watching angry at her with a ''NOT FAIR!''look.

Smiling she shakes her head. ''SORRY! BUT THAT ONE WAS TOO GOOD!"' shouted she with a grin.

Randy and Howard punch each other and nodded in response as they give her a sly look and grin.

_Oh boy..._

Both grabbing a huge mountain of snow and carried in their arms as they running to Nicole. ''NO!'' she calls and runs away while the boys chasing her. When she runs to Lindsey, who building a snowman, she sees some light shinning in her coat.

'' The Guide!"' whispers she and stops with running. She turns around to the boys and holds her hands against the corners of her mouth. '' TIME OUT! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! THIS ISN'T A PRANK, I SWEAR!''calls she as she watch hopeful to see if the guys hear her.

As Howard sees her hurried and the serious sound in her voice, he throws the huge snowball gently against her stomach ... but Randy, who didn't hear anyhting, throws it much harder by distance and... hit her right on her right cheek. Quickly she grabs at her right cheek and shrinks some in. Randy watched at her laughing and punched Howard's shoulder a little of proudness...But the laugh on his face disappear when Howard points to Nicole who can't laugh about it.

''Oh boy...NIKKI!" calls he and runs to her.

Nicole's body shivers a little and a soft sobbing can be heard. ''Ouch...'' says she soft as some tears falling from her cheeks. _THAT SHOOB! MAN! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! HE CAN REALLY THROW A BALL! WONDER IF HE'S A GOOD PITCHER AT HONKBALL...BUT NOW...I WANNA KICK HIS MOTHER HONKIN' ASS AND SEND HIM TO THE FLAGPOLE OF THE SCHOOL!_

Randy stands for her and puts an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down and showing his sorry. '' NIKKI! I'M SO SORRY! I-I-IT W-WASN'T M-MY I-INTENTION! " tells he to make it up with her.

Nicole give him a look with some tears in her eyes as she shakes rough the arm of Randy off her.

_Well...at last...It gives me a good excuse to run away and check out the Guide._

Nicole rushes away from him, to the pile of bags from students. She grabs her backpack after pushing some bags out of the way. She give Randy one last look before she runs away with her ice-blue backpack in her hands and disappears between the trees of the woods of Norrisville High.

Lindsey saw everything what happened and walks angry towards Randy and Howard, who standing just there. As she stands a few inches from Randy, she grabs his jacket as threat.

'' WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?''said Lindsey angry against Randy. Randy grabs her hands and pushed them off his chest. He give her a look as he points to her in self defense.

'' I DIDN'T DO IT WITH PURPOSE!"' explain Randy and crossed his arms as he frowned at her. She frowned also and squeezes her eyes.

'' It isn't the first time you ''hurt'' her feelings today!" says she as she makes with two fingers at either hand quotes by the word ''HURT''. Randy looked at Howard, trying to get some support but Howard shaked his head with closed eyes before he give him a glance that screams _YOU'RE __GUILTY CUNNINGHAM! _

'' I HAVEN'T MY DAY! OKAY?" admited Randy as he holds his right hand in his hair with closed eyes as he try to stay calm. He sigh and opened his eyes, he looks at the direction of the pile of bags. His satchel glows a red glow in a buzzing form. _Nomicon! I must check it out, I have to come with an excuse._

'' I'm gonna find her.. " says he and runs off, not waiting for response of the blond and ginger haired.

As Randy picked up his satchel and is out of sign, Howard and Lindsey look at each other. Howard pick up some snow, forms it with his hands and holds the ball for her. Lindsey give a glance as she sees what he is up to.

''If you do that ... ' "she says as threat, but is also hit by the snowball against her mouth. She spits some snow out of her mouth and groans in angry at Howard who smiled sly.

''You're so dead! " says she evil.

_...In the woods..._

Randy hides behind a snow-covered tree and looks good around him, before he opens his nomicon and dives in. After a few seconds fall, he lands on a bar and tried to keep his balance. In the front of him appear words one by one.

_'' The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most.." _reads he out loud before he cocked an eyebrown with not-understanding. ''Can you be some clearer? "'Randy asks out loud as he looked above him.

In response, Randy sees a lightning bolt showing up on the other side of lightning of the bar. If the light and smoke is away, Randy sees a person that he can't see or describe not so good. The person approaching him slowly, waiting he stared with pinched eyes before he get a better look from the person. He looked surprised as the person, is the guardian. But different.

The guardian looks a little different as the guardian he knows. This guardian has her cosmos black hair hainging loose and blue high lights in it. Her eyes are bright blue and she carries no mouth mask or cole scarf. Her suit is also different, she has a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and to her fingers who aren't covered with it. Her shoulders are bared, she has a wide light blue strap around her waist, but has no silver blue tights underneath but is all black.

She looks smiling at Randy and let the crystal pendant floating in the palm of her right hand.

_' ' This is the Heart of Aigle. ... He is as important to me as the ninja mask is for you ...The Dragon and the Guardian are connected to each other just like the Ninja with the Tengu... ' " _tells the girl and puts the crystal away in her belt. The girl raised her right hand to her right shoulder to baring it, Randy sees that she has a mark of a wine red dragon with a star-shipped eye on her shoulder. The eye of the Dragon gives a bright blue flash off that blinded Randy and let him waking up in his body.

'' So that's the necklace! It gives the guardian the power and ability to change ... but what does she mean by the mark of a dragon on her shoulder?" says he thoughful as he tipped with finger of his right hand on his chin.

..._Some trees away..._

Nicole sist finally down and leans with her back at the wood. She wipes some tears from her cheeks and looks around her. She let out a sigh as she saw nobody and picks her Guide out her backpack. As she lies the book open in her lap, she grabs the necklace of her neck and hover above the empty pages. By the glow of the crystal, words form on the blank page.

_'' The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most.." _reads she out loud and raised an eyebrown in though.

' ' What or who should that be?...Lindsey? "' asks she out as more words follow as repsonse to her question.

_'' The mask of the ninja is just as important as the Heart of Aigle is for you ...The Tengu and the Ninja are connected to each other as did the Guardian with the Dragon ... ' " _reads she and nodded in understanding.

' ' Hm ...Okay...But what's a Tengu? ' " asks she amazed.

_'' A bird demon who is trapped in the eye of eternity to keep the sorcerer in his imprisonment...The suit of the ninja is woven of the feathers of the Tengu... ' " _

Nicole nods far. ''This explains a lot ...Thanks Guide! "' Nicole closed the book and puts the Guide away. After she closed her backpack, she hear a sound near her. "Huh? "

She carefuly looks from behind the tree and sees two robot looking frogs. She grabs her medallion and quickly goes to it will the bright blue light changed her into the Guardian.

"Time to kick your butt to the shnasty swamp where you belong." says Nicole as the guardian as she stand for the frogs. Quick, she picks up a few Silver Stars as the frogs sticking they tongue to grab her.

Some trees away, Randy hear the noise of this fight and rushes to the place where it's all happen. While he run between the trees, he puts his ninja mask on. He let out a smoke-bomb and stands in a couple of seconds, next to the guardian. "May I join? "asks the ninja as he throw out some ninja rings out his suit.

"The more, the merrier." answered the Guardian as she nodded in agree.

One of the robots frogs shoot a sticky slime off with his tongue and hits Nicole. She's pushed away from the powerful shoot and hits in the distance , a tree. The tree shakes some back and forth and let some snow go from the branches, which direction the guardian and covered her with it. The ninja looked at the girl and back to the frogs.

"That is sooo low."says Randy and attacks the robot with his ninja rings. In an explosion, the frogs burned and melted away. "So, that's done. Just checking if she's okay. " says the ninja and jumps to the snow hope. The guardian kicked some snow away to free herself as she sees the ninja stand in the front of her and offer her a hand.

' ' Thanks. '. 'She says as she takes his hand and state on her both legs. '' Well..I go..See you next time ninja... Dust-Bomb!" says she as she throw the familiar ice ball to the ground and let a cloud of blue dust appear.  
>The ninja flutters with his hand to doged the dust away...As the dust disappear, the guardian is gone. But he suddenly hears something behind him.<p>

' ' So, who do we have here? "' hear the ninja a man saying.

The ninja turns quick around and to his surprise, stands he face to face with his arch enemy. ''Mcfist!" says he angry.

_...Lake Larusso..._

Nicole stops with walking as she's near Lake Larusso. She sigh deeply and hears a very familiar sound when she stand by the lake...The sound of skates going over the ice. She sees in the distance, a huge group of students having fun on the frozen water. Nicole crossed her arms around herself and laughs.

"Hockey...I miss that so much...Where they get the skates btw? Wait...Shall I do it? I-I mean...What if...I-I-I.." whispers she as she thinks about her dream. _What if this is exactly what the dream want me to do? Just skating to my grave! But...In my dream, I was alone. Now there are students...All over the Lake...Maybe...Maybe I can give it a change...Okay?_

On that moment, she sees a boy girl couple approaching going off the ice and run to them."Hey! How are you guys get those skates?"asks she and see the girl looking her way. "By Luigi's snack bar is a rack with skates." answered the girl and points to her right side.

Nicole turns around and sees a black rack against the snack bar where black and white skates vouch. Nodded looked she at the girl. "Thanks." says she and runs to it._ I wonder if you still can do it, Snow Angel._

_...In the Woods..._

In silence, the ninja and exchange dead looks with Mcfist who stands just a few meters of each other. The evil scienist looks with a raised brow and crossed arms in waiting from the ninja to Mcfist and again ... and again..and again, but the ninja didn't give him a glance and the scienist feels a little shut out...well...more than just a LITTLE shut out.

''Doesn't I longer sence? I'm just THE evil genius that create THE robots and design of it and. .." counts Viceroy with his fingers, but is cut off by his boss.

'' VICEROY! FOCKHOUS!" screams Mcfist and snaps with his fingers. The ground under them shakes a little bit, steps of huge metale objects is heard as the ninja soon sees two huge robot grasshoppers coming from the trees and stands behind Mcfist and Viceroy. "' You probably asked yourself why I'm here in person..Well, I want to see the destroying of the ninja with my own eyes. In real action! ... but before I do that.. WHERE IS SHE?!"'

The ninja looks amazed and holds his arm akimo. _Wait...They know about her __existence__? Hm...what to do, what to do..._

''Who do you mean?" asks he, try to sound confused.

'' THAT GIRL WHO HELPS YOU! " shouted Mcfist a little irritated as the ninja acting like he's dumb.

' 'What girl?...I don't see any girl ..." says the ninja as he looks around him to find a girl in this area.

Mcfist growls angry in himself as the ninja still don't wanna tell him where the girl is. ''You know what...Doesn't make sence!... ATTACK!" shouted he as a command to the robot grasshoppers and points to the ninja. The ninja looks waiting at the two huge robots that are approaching him. He shakes his head as he give the robot another glance. _You're so honkin' kidding me.._

_...Lake LaRusso..._

Nicole skates finally, after holding a whole conversation with herself, on the frozen lake. Many students past her by, give her a safe feeling that she isn't alone. She moves on her own tempo on the ice, let her enjoy the ice under her feet like she can fly. ''Wow! This skates moves alot more supple than my old skates!...Maybe I should buy a new pair , after the last hockey season they are in of a replacement... '' whispers she in herself as she still skating. She let out a smile as still nothing happened to her. _Maybe it was just a dream...I think that I need more sleep...Bysides, ice cannot break by itself. There is a huge weight of hundreds of pounds needed to let that happen._

Randy, as the ninja, picks up his chain sickles and runs to one of the huge robot grasshoppers. He jumps as he spins the sickles. "Ninja cutting chest!"He calls.  
>He approaches the Grasshopper and both knives circles cutt the robot in his chest. The robot walks staggering backward and falls back. The defected robot lands on a frozen surface. The ground breaks and shoot some ice water in the air, let the robot sink away towards the bottom of the lake. This opening makes more cracks in the ice, that silde over the whole lake.<p>

The students stops skating when they heard a blow. Nicole stops also and shakes a little when she hears some noise of breaking ice.  
>' ' Oh no... '' says she as she sees the students screaming and fast skating towards the side. She turns around to skate away, but is pushed by students and pulled more and more back from the side. More students past her by and pushed her more away, she try to hold her balance on the ice, but when a student grabs her arm and pulled away. She fall. Hard. As the left side of her body hits the ice. A dizzy feeling runs in her head, makes it difficult to get up fast. Nicole lies still with closed eyes on the ice as the ice of the Lake LaRusso slowly replaced for water. The ice makes more and more cracks, also in the direction of Nicole.<p>

Nicole sigh deep in and out to get the dizzy feeling away. After breathing alot of fresh air, she opens her eyes to check the area around her. Empty. She's the only one who stands now on Lake LaRusso, no spot of any student is seeing. Carefully, she stands on her skates and stared with a blank look in the distance. _Just in my dream...I HAVE TO BE QUICK TO THE SIDE BEFORE.. '_''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Nicole screams it out as she fall away, she hit with her body the ice floor, but her right foot is catched in one of his cracks. She feel the cold water thoughing her foot and she shakes her head in panic.

''No no no no no!'' calls she as she tries to break her foot free from the crack. The Crystal starts to glow in her lilac winter coat as she pulled with her both hands on her leg to free her foot. Groaned she looked at her chest and grabs the necklace out her coat.

''I know! I must go away here! But I got a little problem here! " tells she as she hold the glowing pendant in one hand. After that saying, another crack is heard and she drops her more down. Now her right leg is almost under water, but it didn't bothered her. In scare, she let the crystal flew out of her hand and gets more attention. ''NNNOOOOO!''

The necklace falls some inches away from her on the ice, she sigh in relief that the pendant didn't break and frowned to it. '' Okay ... COME HERE!" says she says and stretches out to catch it, but she can't grab it. She give the necklace a glance and moaned. _I hate you..._

In the meantime, The ninja and his arch enemies give each other a look. ''Did you hear that too? I though I hear...Screaming Students...''says the ninja thoughful as he see the enemies nodded.

''Yeah...I heard somehting too...BUT NOT NOW!'' says Mcfist confused. The three guys holds their shoulders up. The ninja looked at the second grasshopper and jumps.' ' Ninja second attack!"calls he.

With the two chain sickles in his hands, he did the same attack that he did at the first grasshopper. This Grasshopper is decapitated by the sickles and his head shooting backwards. The head lands down on a large piece of broken ice. The piece of ice is lifed up because of the weight and the other side shooting something very important in the air.

' ' NOOOO! "'calls Nicole as the medallion shoot up in the air. _WHAT THE J?! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE UNIVERSE?! WHY AREN'T YOU AT MY SIDE?!_

'' LAND SAFE LAND SAFE LAND SAFE!.. ' "repeat she with her fingers crossed as she follow the flying object.

The necklace flies far away from her and lands ... in a branch of a tree on the side. Relieved she extracts breath and keeps a hand on her heart. ''At last ... it hangs in a tree and not lying on the bottom of the Lake.. AGAIN!" says Nicole a little relief.

The ninja looked proud and turns around to see Mcfist's face. ''Is that everything you had Mcfist? Cause I have some other ninja stuff to do...'' says he with crossed arms and raised eyebrown.

Mcfist groans angry before Viceroy whispers something in his ear and holds a remote in his hands. Mcfist looked surprised at Viceroy as he nodded in agree. Evil grinning, Viceroy pushed the button. Soon a hoovership appears above the ninja's head. He looked up in the shadow above and see some familiar objects falling to him. _OOHHHH BOYYY_

Now the medaillon is safe, well almost, Nicole feels that she drops more and more away in the ice and the ice cold water come closer to her. ''OH BOY! HOW I GET OUT OF HERE! SOON I AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''  
>The crack splits more and Nicole's lower body is under the water. Anxious, she tries to come to grips something, but it's hard to catch as everything is ice!<p>

'' SOMEONE SHOULD HELP ME!"'says she out loud and try to keep her head high to call for help.

''NINJAAAAA!" screams she shouts from the top of her lungs. ''NINJAAAA!''  
>Some tears drops out her bright blue eyes in scare as she still calls his name again and again. <em>I hope he will come...please...please ninja...please...<em>

Mcfist and Viceroy looked satisfied at the ninja who's blacked out and lying under alot robot apes. Suddenly, they something and looked up in the sky questioningly. " DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING VICEROY? caus I hear definitively something..'' says Mcfist as he puts a finger in his right ear to make sure he heard it good.

"Loud and clear Sir...It sounds like a screaming girl..." says the genius thoughtful.

The ninja wakes up slowly when another cry for help is screamed.

'' NINJAAA! PLEASE! HHHEEELLLLPPPP!'' hears he the voice of a girl screaming...wait...not just a girl...  
><em>Wait wait wait wait...I know that voice...She..S-S-She i-i-is...She's...OH MY NINJA! NO! NO! No no no no...<em>

"NIKKI!'' shouted he out and moves with his body to break free from the robot apes. ''NIKKI...I...HAVE...TO...COME... OUT...OF...THIS!"

With all his strength, he pushed roared the apes off his back. When he finally stands on his feet, he grabs his sword out of his scarf. ''GRAB HIM!'' screams Mcfist to the cases robot apes.

The apes stands up quick and runs to the ninja. The ninja sprints full speed towards the apes and cutes in the around with his sword. As he's out of the apes crowd, he give the evil men one last glance.

''Sorry Mcfist! Maybe next time! SMOKE-BOMB! " calls he and throw a ball out his suit. The red smoke covert him and let him disappear before the smoke floating away.

Angry crossed Mcfist his arms around his chest and frowned to Viceroy. Pointing he blamed him. ''YOUR FAULT VICEROY!''

..._Lake LaRusso..._

Nicole became weaker and weaker. Her breathing is low, her eyes are closed and almost her whole body lies in the ice water. Her head and arms lying still on a piece of ice who's still part of unbroken part of the lake. With a weak voice, she try to call for help for the last time. ''Help..."' whispers she before she lost her consciousness. _It's over..._

Out the woods runs the black red suited guy. He looked around the area to see where Nikki is. Suddenly he sees the ice broken lake and someone in there. "I HAVE TO HURRY...NINJA SPIKE SHOES!"calls he and jumps. The spikes under his shoes appear and gives him the ability to run over the ice. He sprints and jumps as fast as he can to Nicole.  
>Her now unconscious drops more away in the ice... The ninja handled quick and grabs his scarf. ''NINJA SCARF!'' calls he and let the red scarf wrapping around her wrists of her hands. Randy pulled her with all his strength out the water. As the body is out of the water, he kneels down to her and pick her up bride-style. ''You need a doctor and quick...but first...Let's get out of here!'' says he as he hear some cracks in the ice lake. He runs over the lake to the side where they are save. Behind them break Lake LaRusso more and more. When the ninja stands on the side, he looked behind him and only sees driving pieces of ice.<p>

The ninja lays Nicole gently down and feel her vibrate. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is lower than it first was. "NIKKI! NIKKI! " calls he. Carefully he caresses her right cheek with his right hand. Maybe the guy wears a temperature resistant suit to protect him from the cold, but through the fabric he feels her cold cheek.

"Nikki listen to me ... It will be okay...Everthing will be okay... can you hear me? Please let me know if you can hear me..." says he a little in panic not knowing what to do. Suddenly he sees her eyes opened a little bit, worried he looked with his sapphire blue eyes at her. _Oh my Nikki...what happened to you?  
><em>She give him a weak look and also tired and anxious. The ninja shakes his head to make his mind clear and to come up with some action. "Listen Nikki, I promise I do whatever I can do to help you...I don't going anywhere before I'm sure your in safe hands...Did you hear me Nikki? " tells he her, didn't noticed that he calls her by her name but who doesn't even care about that on this time?! He didn't.

Nicole breathe now more heavier in and out while she gives him a small nod in understanding. The ninja can read of the look in her eyes that's she's thankful that even someone saved her. ''Thank you..'' hear he her saying really soft.

"I need you to warm up ... There's gotta be are something in the suit...Think shoob..." says he while he checks all the pockets. ''There must be something in this suit to help her!'' says he out loud. Soon he feel some fabric in the back of his scarf. He grabs it pulled out to see what it is. In his hands lies now a black large blanket with an red Norisu Nine symbol on it. "Bingo! "shouted he smiling and wrapped Nicole into it.

When the blanket is complicated around her, he sees that she is losing a skate on her right foot. _Your skates! Maybe it's a good idea to pulled out the other skate also._

He picked up the only weared skate and pulls it out. He let the water running out of it. "That helps ahopefully.. "He says as he throw the skate some inches away. He grabs the end of the blanket and try to stop her feet in it.  
>"Man, what are you cold.. "He says as he touched her left foot.<p>

He sees that Nicole reacts on this and she closed her eyes again. "Coooolllddddd.."hears he saying her weak and soft.

"Hold on Nikki, stay with me.." response he back.

As he try to hide her right foot under the blanket and touches it, the suit suddenly glows orange and her foot sole blue. "What the juice?!.."He says as he looked surprised. When he let her foot go... He see it..

"What's this?.."He says as he looks at her right foot sole. He sees a Dragon mark on it and it glows a blue glow if he touch it. The ironic thing is, there's a same colored glow glowing above him. When he finally notes it, he looks up.  
>''What the juice?!''says he confused as he sees a familiar necklace hanging on a branch. Thoughful, he watched the hanging object. ''Wait a honkin' second...Thats...Thats...Thats the heart of Aigle from the Guardian!...But how..." asks he himself. His eyes looked quick down as he sees Nicole's body shock.<p>

''The heart...My heart.'' hears he her almost inaudible saying. ''Wait...What do you mean with my heart?'' whispers he with confused look. In response for her call, the necklace begins to coming off the branch and float gently down. The ninja looks full of amazement at the necklace. ''What...the...juice...'' says he amazed as he follows every move of the shinning crystal. When the necklace is almost down, it lies itself on Nicole's chest and hanging around the neck of her. The pendant let a bright blue light go and glows in peace on Nicole's chest.

Carefully, brings the ninja his hand to the crystal. He let it hang in his hand and looks at it with interest. ''I never notice that around the...heart?...crystal?...nevermind...that around the pendant a dragon is placed..'' whispers he thougthful as he lies the crystal back on Nicole's chest. Slowly his hand goes the hand of Nicole and grabs her hand carefully. He feels a ray of heat from her coming. '' The pendant heats her up ... but ... If the necklace is so attached at Nikki ... then means that she...S-S-She's..."' says he in shock as he looked at her. He hears Nicole's breathing is now more calm and relaxed.

Carefull, he lays her head on his chest and let the suit along with the heart of Aigle beat rhythmically. He let out a sigh in worry. "Come on Nikki..I don't wanna lose you ... We don't wanna lose you...There are people who need you...Don't give up...Guardian... " tells the ninja a little emotional and closed his eyes. _I never though it's so hard to...t-t-to...to keep someone alive...T-T-To deal with a dying person who lies in your arms and you gived all what you get to save this person...and she's being grown to one of the best persons I ever know.._

'' Even now we starts to know each other better, we started to became friends...even I-I-I...*Sigh*...I find it difficult to make some friends by my own...You're my very first sis ever...So please...Open those honkin' bright eyes of you...Please...'' whispers he in himself. He opens his eyes quick as he feel Nicole's head moves against his chest. Randy sees that her eyes are opened and looks at him with a weak smile. "Nikki...'' whispers he some louder and smiled under his mask.

A small moan escapes from her lips, before she close her eyes. ' ' You're okay... ' "

''NINJA!" hear the guys a boy's voice calling for him. The ninja looks up and sees the boy running to him.

''Howard!" calls the ninja back.

Howard kneels down in front of him, next to the left side of Nicole. The ginger haired looked shocked as he sees the chocolate haired girl lying in the arms of his best bud. ''Valentine ... What is.." asks Howard confused and looked waiting at the ninja to give him the answers on his questions.

'' The ice started to break ... she fell in the water and ... and became under-cold...I got her out and tried to warm her up.. "' tells the ninja all what happened the last minutes.

Howard grabs the hand of Nicole and notes the pendant around her neck, glowing still bright blue like a heart beat.  
>'' T-T-That ... that's the necklace of the guardian! "' shouted Howard amazed as he points at it with his other hands.<p>

Randy nods in agree and sees Howard's eyebrown raising up.

''W-W-Wait. Is she? I-Is she...OOHHHH JUICE." says Howard shocked with wide eyes.

''Yep...'' says the ninja only and sees a blond girl running in their way.

''Hey!" shouted she.

Both boys looks at when she approaches them. The ninja grabs quick the medallion and hide it fast in the coat of Nicole before Lindsey can even noticed that they know who her biffer really is. When Lindsey stands for their, she startled at her best friend that's in the arms of the ninja. ''Oh my Nikki! What's with her?! TELL ME! NOW!" asks she delivers.

The ninja looked at her and sigh. '' She was under-cold ... she should be checked by a doctor.. ' " tells the ninja and sees her nodded.

" GOT IT! I'M GONNA CALL HER MOM RIGHT NOW! HOWARD! GET SOME HOT CHOCO FOR HER! HURRY! AND DON'T DRINK IT ALL BY YOURSELF WIENERMAN! NINJA! BRING HER INSIDE THE SCHOOL! QUICK! COME ON! " calls she over protected as she moves her hands up and down to get the guys at work. Both looked her a little confused and shakes their head.

"Say Hey Wester! Quiet! We aren't deaf!'' calls Howard back as he stands up.

..._Moments later..._

As Lindsey called Nicole's mother and Howard walked next to her, the ninja picked Nicole bride-style up and walks with her to the school. Nicole moves quietly in his arms with closed eyes. ''Ninja ... '' whispers she weak.

The ninja looks down at her and stands still with a waiting look. Nicole opens slowly her eyes a little and smiles as she looked at the ninja sapphire blue eyes. '' Thank you so much.''

The ninja smiles and sighs fondly. '' It's okay Nikki...can I say Nikki? T-Thats your name...right?"

Nicole nods on time as response before she closed her eyes again.

_...In the front of NHS..._

For the school stands a black car, a worried woman stands against the car and wait. The woman is wearing a black winter coat with a pair of jeans and dark brown half boots. On her head she wears a pair of black earmuffs and black gloves. She looks up when she sees a purple-haired boy walking out the school with her daughter in his arms ... The blonde girl next to them walks fast to the woman.

' ' Mrs. V! "'She says and hold her hands.

' ' Hey Darling! Good that you called! ' "She says and sees Randy approaching her with Howard. Nicole's mother looks startled and caresses gently the hair of her daughter as Randy stands for her. ' ' My baby girl ... '' says she worried. She looks at Randy as he started with speaking.

'' The ninja saved her ... but he has to go for ... other ninja business..'' tells Randy. Howard plays along and nods. After that ninja brought Nicole by the nurse and with Lindsey and Howard at her side ... he left and came back as Randy Cunningham.

Nicole's mother nods and grabs her daughter from him. ' ' Tell the ninja that I thank him from the bottom of my heart.. ' " says she thankfull as she give the boy a smile.

Randy nods. '' We will do. "' answered he and smiles back. _Now I understand from who Nikki gets that British accent._

Nicole's mother explains Nicole in the back of the car. '' I bring her to the emergency room...'' says she as she walked to the front sits.

"Can I go with you? ' "asks Lindsey and sees the mother nodding. ' Step in the car, Darling ..'' says she as she sits down in the drivers sit and closed the door.

' ' Can you give us a message if she is alright? "'asks Randy if he see Nicole in the back and Lindsey takes a sit next to Nicole's mom. Lindsey nods at him with a smile. ''I do, Cunningham... And thanks guys that you be there for Nikki..' " says she as she closed the door. The guys give her a weak smile and watch as the car drives away from the school.

As the car is out of sight, Randy looked at Howard. '' It will be fine with her ... right? ' " asks Howard as he sees Randy nods. '' Yes, Yes she will.. " says he hopefull and starts to walk away from the school in silence.

Both looked just forward as Howard starts another conversation. '' So Valentine is...'' says he as Randy falls him by.

'' The Guardian...Yes. '' says Randy and sigh.

''Are you going to say it to her? " asks Howard with a blank look.

' ' About what? About that I know she's the guardian or that I am going to say her I am the ninja?'' asks Randy and give Howard a waiting look. Howard looks blank at him again. ' 'Both?" answered he if he isn't sure about his answer.

Randy shrugs and sighs. '' I don't know it yet ...I mean, she wasn't even approachable or conscious when I discovered..I got so much on my mind.." says Randy confused and let a hand go along his purple hair.

'' How did you exactly discovered?" asks the ginger curious, let the purple haired thinks back about that moment.

' ' When I got Nikki out the water, I saw a place on her right foot sole. It was a wine stain in a form of a dragon and he had a star-shaped eye.." tells Randy, let Howard looks at him surprised. ''Sounds really awesome..." admited Howard, let Randy laugh a bit.

' ' Yeah, He was very cool ... when I touched it, it gave a light blue glow ... the same glow as the heart of Aigle, which hung in a branch above us... The heart hover down by itself and placed by his own on Nikki' neck... the pendant heats her body up and remained thereafter buzzing like a heartbeat ... as if the heart and she are connected with each other ...Maybe that's why she didn't stanked.. " tells Randy and give Howard a surprised look.

'' Because she was protected by the necklace?"' says Howard also surprised as they nailed it.

Randy nods with a ''That explains alot!'' look.

'' So...what we gonna do? Now we know who's she is..."' asks Howard as he rubbed the back of his head.

'' Well...I gonna wait for the good time to tell her the true, until then we keeping this a secret...AND DON'T SAY THAT YOU CANNOT KEEP SECRETS! CAUSE CAN ALSO KEEP THE MINE! "says Randy as he sees what Howard is going to say. His mouth is a little open but it quick closest as Howard looked Randy questioningly. '' You know me to good Cunningham... " says he as he shaked his head.

Randy grins and puts his right arm around Howard's shoulder. ''I know buddy...I know...''


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Parents with Issues

_…..Randy's Room..._

Randy sits on the floor of his bedroom, he has a controler his hands and looks concentrated to the tv screen. On the tv screen is the game Grave Puncher 5 seeing and left above, a smaller display with a gaming Howard at the video chat. Both of them are pressing with pushing buttons and turning their joysticks. "Come on!...Almost ... "says Randy tensed as his character runs to a huge grave and punched it non stop..

"This time we must succeed! Valentine said that with the double Combo karate kick mega fist cheat...You absolutely can beat the final boss! " says Howard also busy with punching the grave.

"Lets hope it for us own sake... "says Randy and nods to Howard. "Ready?"

Howard nods and sighs deeply. ''LET'S DO THIS!'' shouted he.

"Double Combo Karate Kick Mega Fist!"calling they as they presses the buttons of their controllers as two lunatics. The two characters jumps up and shapes all doubling himself, making with their hands a huge boks glove and shooting it with a karate chop that goes off to a huge gravestone. If the four gloves touch the stone one by one, there seems to be a bright white light ... and nothing else. Both guys look expectantly to the screen.

"What happen?! Did we won?! "calls Howard strained.

When on tv screen "Level Compled! You win this game! "appears, cheering the guys hard.

"Epic! We played GP5 out! Finally! "says Randy satisfied with two fists in the air.

"Yes, it took longer than expected ... stupid boss...We already played the other GP games out…" says Howard amazed as he holds his hand in pointing to the screen. Randy grins and points to his screen to say something curious."But now we're ready for.,"

" GRAVE PUCNHER 13: THE RISE OF THE CEMENTRY VAMPIRE!"sreams both happy.

"Friday October 30th he finally comes out!"says Randy happy and shakes his fists with a ''CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!'' look on his face.

"The Halloween Edition! Only 100 examples and we are one of those 100! "Howard says really agitated.

Randy nods and looks away from the screen when he in a corner of his room, the nomicon sees glowing. Howard looked in the same direction as him and groans as he sees the stupid book.  
>"Ahh! And if that stupid book ruined our chance to get the GP13 limed edition ...Get that book a single trip down ... in my underpants! "says Howard irritated. Randy smiles a little nervous at him as he holds his hand in the front of him to calm Howard down.<p>

"Rellax ... that doesn't happen ...Besides, Now I finally understand what the nomicon meant with _The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most_.. " says Randy as he scratched the back of his neck. Howard cocked an eyebrown when he heard this.

"It toke you a whole week to figure that out?" asks he with low hanging eyes to show Randy his sarcastic.

"Well ...Yeah?" answered Randy a little hesitate.

Howard face-palmed and give him a dumb look."Don't say that you didn't know at who you care about!" calls he at Randy, let him think about it.

"Well ...My mom, dad, you, maybe Nikki, Theresa or your... " counts he out loud and it's cut off by Howard.

"Wow Wow wait...Fowler? Valentine?" asks he confused. Randy holds up his shoulders and give him a questioning look. ''Yes? Why? There are more girls I care about...like your sister.'' says he as he moves his browns up and down with a grin on his face. Howard's cheeks turned green and try to hold his vomit in. ''Arggg...DUDE! THAT'S GROSS!'' shouted he out, let Randy more laughing.

"Hey, do you remember that project of Health Class?" says he to try to change the subject.

"What?...with those babies?"

Randy nods as Howard remember more things that happen that week.

"And that Mcfist has hanging all the Christmas decorations up in October! And you get shoot in your..." tells Howard thoughful to come up with more things, but is cut off by a irritated Randy.

"Shouldn't I tell the whole story?!" says he irritated by the fact that Howard wanna tell HIS story. Howard holds his hands in front of him with a ''Go Ahead!'' experssion on his face. Randy nods in satisfied at his biffer. "Thanks ... it all started last week..." starts Randy as he images the last week in his mind.

_...A week ago.._

Randy ride with his bike quiet alone along a row houses, with a full equipped dark blue satchel on his back he drives towards the school. A strong wind blowing there today and our favorite purple haired hero kicks firmly.  
>After a few minutes driving along, a yellow bus with "School Bus" on the front of it, past him by. Randy looks up and sees that the bus is full of a crowded charge with school kids.<p>

The purple haired laughs to himself. "One good thing about a bike, not fighting the school bus crowd..." says he satisfied as he stills ride on his bike. If he ever comes closer to the school, he begins to smell something. "That ...That smells like a ... something is burning?!... and ... oil?!...Oh boy.. "

When he parked his bike in the bike rack and has shrugged off his helmet, he sees a row of several burning cars including those of the Principal. "Poor P-Slimo...That's the fifth time ... in two days ...Who did this? "

Huge footsteps sounding behind him and come even closer to him. As the object blocked the sun and shows his form in the shadow, Randy starts to think about the form and construction of "the thing" behind him. "That looks very familiar ... don't say it...don't say it..." said he thoughtfully. "Uhm ... "

As "the thing" comes to a stand, there sounds a hard cry ... a kind of ... clucking sound that's heard about Norrisville High and replayed over the whole city. Randy stiffens when he hears this cry and begins to get nervous traits. "Oh no ... I recognize that sound of thousands.."He says and turns careful. Panicky he looks at a mechanical design built of ... a huge chicken.

"A giant chicken!"He calls with a frightened panicky tone in his voice. The mechanical chicken walks quietly along against him while Randy tries to keep calm in the meantime. "Okay Cunningham ... you have be closed in a dome with twelve chickens ... ridden on a big rooster ... and survived The Cluck Fest ... so you can do it!"He says and takes the mask from his jack. He give it one look and sigh before he hide between some burning cares and put it on his face.

The robot chick walks step for step towards the school building. Clucking he begins to pick in the cars, as if it were some crumbs of bread. At the flagpole where the school flag of Norrisville High flies in the cool morning wind, is a second player studying the robot chicken carefully. "Finally ...I Am looking for you this whole morning. "says a girls voice.  
>A blue piece lap wraps itself around the pole, the girl walks some backwards before she run towards the egde of the roof. The blue fabric let loose by the pole and the girl falls right to the robot.<p>

''Ninja Chicken...What the Juice?! "she hears a guys voice saying before she falls against him and both are created equal with the ground. The ninja groans when he fells the person above him on his back and looks slow up. He looked surprised at the person. ''Guardian?!...Is that you?"' asks he to make sure it's her.

The girl goes off him and offers him a hand. The ninja ''Whoops. ... My bad ... sorry hot shot... ' "she says as she pulls the ninja up. The ninja looks at her with a worried face. ' ' Is ... all is well with you? "' The guardian looks at him asking with a smile. ''Uh yeah ... why not? " asks she with an expression on her face that she has no idea what he's talking about. _I can't tell him that I was the girl he saved out the frozen lake, it will ruin our temporary partnership and...oh yeah...HE WANNA KNOW THAT I'M JUST A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL THAT JUST WEAR TIGHTS! Maybe he gets also an idea who I am because I don't wear my mouth mask...AND WHAT SHOULD IT?! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T ALMOST BREATHE WITH THAT THING! HOW DO HE DO IT? HIS WHOLE FACE IS COVERED WITH HIS MASK!_

The ninja rubbed the back of his head and looked up in the sky, thinking for a good answer on her question. ''Because ... well ... after ...uhhhh...I-I-I haven't seen you two days..." says he a little nervous and smiles also nervous as he let out a sigh. _I can't tell her that I know who she is, it will ruin our temporary partnership and our friendship. As she wanna know who I am, SHE WANNA KNOW THAT I'M JUST A 15 YEAR OLD BOY WEAR A BLACK PJ AND A FRIEND WHO DON'T TRUST HER WITH HIS SECRET!_

The guardian nods and looked at him with a blank look and a sly grin. ''Ohhh, I get it already ...You've missed me!" calls she as she points to him grinning. The ninja shakes his head a little and starts confused at her. ''What?''' says heas the gaurdian still laugh.

''You missed me, didn't you?! ADMITE! ADMITE!'' calls she laughing as she still pointing at him and jumps up and down. The ninja smiles under his mask and didn't look at her. ''Well ... ' " says he as he wanna admite he missed her, but both heroes scares when a giant robot chicken egg approaches to them and the ninja pushes their just in time away. Both hit the ground as the egg explodes a little further, in the woods near the school and close to the swamp.

The feeling of this explosion, let the ground shaking into the deepest depth.

Under this soil, an underground study room shakes heavily because of that. Some books falls out of the bookcase and the trapped person in this room, opens quick her eyes and get out of her grunting trans. Angry, looks a few dark purple irrisen around her before they go in the direction of the old dusty office. ' ' WHAT SHALL WE GET NOW?' " calls she and reaches her hand out to the crystal ball that stays on the desk. ''SHOW ME THE GUARDIAN!" calls she.

The crystal ball shows her the images what's above her all going on. In the ball sees she the ninja and guardian, facing the same robot chicken. The ninja nods to the guardian and both make some arm movements.

''NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!'' screams the ninja.

''GUARDIAN DRAGON ICEBALL!" screams the guardian.

A twist of fire and ice goes in the direction of the robot before it collapses. Both heroes cheer and give each other a high five. When the head of the chicken falls into the hands of the ninja, he throws this fast away and looks at it with a frightened look in his eyes. The guardian looks at him questioningly as she shakes her head before the crystal stops shinning.

Thinking looks the wife to the crystal ball before she walks towards it. ' ' Hmm ...What a shame. All that metal that can used for other things... ' "she says and picks up a book from one of the nearest bookcase that stands by the desk. She watching the pages fast before she pressure looks to one with interesting. ' ' Just what I was looking for ...Time to rise an old friend of me…''she says with an evil grin on her face. She puts her left hand on the crystal ball and speaks unintelligible words whispering out.

' ' What happened? ' "says the guardian asking if she see the ninja still looking afraided at the head of the chicken. The ninja realizes now what she meant and coughs before he looked at her. ''Uhm ... that was a reaction ... the head was hot ... so.."' says he to explain his nervous and scared reaction.

''Hm.." says the guardian unbelievable. _If you don't know better, you should think that the ninja is a little afraid of chickens..._

Both don't know or see behind their the moving pieces metal of the robot remains together. The moving metal disappears behind some burning cars, but not without a sound. The ninja and guardian look behind and see something move. In a quick response , the guardian takes the medallion out of her suit.

''Guardian Heart Ray!" calls she and shoots a blue beam of light, in the direction of the unknown object. ''Uhm ... Do you think it was necessary?'' asks she with a hesitant feeling as she looked at the ninja.

He shrugs his shoulders and put his hands on his hips. ''Probably not ... I think it can't give any problems, don't you think GP?"' answered he.

''GP?"' asks the guardian and sese that the ninja ,despite he wearing the mask, grins to her.

''Guardian Partner ...Since you called me Hot Shot ... too much?"' asks he, still with a grin on his face.

''No, no! It sounds good to me!" answered she enthusiastic about her little nickname he give her.

The ninja and guardian watch scare at the same time as they looking behind them when they hear the school bell. "I'll see you later hot shot!"says the guardian.

"I'll see you later GP!"says the ninja.

Both give each other one last look before they turn around and each run another side. Hidden behind the burning chunks of cars and a secluded slaughter robot chicken, the head is picked up by a mechanical robot hand from something or someone. One of the robotic fingers change to a USB stick and pulls it into the head of the chicken. Information is loaded and downloaded into the unknown object until a screen appears in the eyes of the chicken with "Downloading compled"on it.

The hand throws the head with a hard swing away and opens a built-in wrist screen and starts ticking. After a few seconds of computer bleeps, a picture of the ninja shows and words appears above the photo in red color with"Destroy"on it. The hand continued ticking and a another picture appears, this time one of the guardian. Above this picture are words shows in green color with"Keep Alive" on it.

"Understood mistress .." says a male voice and goes up in the smoke.

_...In the School..._

Nicole opens quick the back door of the school and starts running through the hall. When she want the bend the corner, she bumped into someone and both shrink back against the ground. She shakes her head a little bit to get the dizzy feeling out her mind and looked surprised as she sees the person who she just hit. "" Hey ... What's going on? '"She asks delivers when she sees the person with a sad look.

A few halls away, Randy runs through the doors of the hall, and takes a sprint. Panting and searching he runs past the doors of premises. "Health Class..Health Class ..." he said aloud and grins when he sees the class at the end of the corridor. "Yes !" says he pleased. But the enthusiasm is soon over when he get surprised by a second latecomer and both collide with each other. Randy looks blurred to the person, a person who isn't a stranger from him... his best friend Howard. Howard rubs against his head before he looks at Randy.

"Watch it Shoob!" calling the boys. Angry they look at each other, until the door of the classroom opens.

"Cunningham! Weinerman!"yelled a female voice in the doorway, both boys looked up and sees Mrs. Wickwhacker standing in the doorway. With both hands on her hips, she looks at the boys angrily. "Congratulations, You two late comers are paired up for a special health sciences project ... I now pronounce you man, woman and child ... .." she says, and throws a baby doll to them. They both catch up and look at each other, still upset with the doll in their hands.

"I'm so not kissing the bride ..." Randy says rolling his eyes before he looks at Howard.

"What makes you think you can?" Said Howard as he looks at him sour.

Both boys realize after a few seconds what they saided and look wide eyed at each other. Shivering, they try to get the image out of their heads. "Shnasty !" calling both.

"And Why I'm the wife ?! YOU always acting as a chicken as it becomes to chicks!" says Howard first angry but later grins he sly at the word joke he made about his biffer. Randy rolled his eyes as reaction on this lame joke and give a look.

"Because I have a duty!..AND YOU HAVEN'T A DUTY!" calls he very serious, but let the ginger haired chuckled about his reaction.

"DUTY!...YOU SAY DUTY! TWO TIMES! HAHAHAHAHA..." says Howard and burst into laugher. Mrs. Wickwhacker didn't get the joke and points into the classroom. ''GO TO YOUR DESKS! SIT AND LISTEN!'' shouted she angry.

Both boys nods quick in agree and salute to the woman. " YES MA'AM!" calls both at the same time and walks quick into the classroom. In the classroom is everyone sitting in a boy-girl couple with also a baby doll like them. Randy and Howard sit down at they desks and look to each other.

"Why are we the only ... Guy couple?" says Randy as Howard holds up his shoulders. "It just surprise me..and as I look good ... I don't even see Fowler and Valentine either .. '" says Howard before Mrs. Wickwhacker continued her lesson.

"This health class project, learn you students something about responsibility ... the upcoming week, you ..." says Mrs. Wickwhacker, but is interrupted by two girls who coming running out the door of the classroom. "VALENTINE! FOWLER! WHERE ARE YOU TWO COMING FROM SO LATE?!" calls she.

Nicole beckons the Miss to come some closer to her, as Mrs. Wickwhacker stands close by Nicole, she whisper something ,that's inaudible for the other students, in her ear. Nodding, she looks at Theresa and back to Nicole. "Okay ... that seems like a good reason ... Uhm ... a couple of the same gendre again... I suggest that one of you girls going to work together with one of those two gentlemen there .." says Mrs. Wickwhacker as she points to Randy and Howard.

"I claim Valentine!" exclaims Howard if he stands up and points to her. He gets a group of eyes on him from the whole class who looked questioning at him, including those of Mrs. Wickwhacker and Nicole.

Nicole looks at him quizzically, as if he sees her as the last chicken wing. "Agree? ... I think? ... Should I be flattered or insulted ?!" asks she whispering at Theresa who stands at her left side.

Theresa shrugs. "I have know idea ..." whispers she back.

"Good! Ms. Valentine is paired with Mr. Wienerman and Ms. Fowler is paired with Mr. Cunningham ... Here's your baby .." she says, and gives a baby doll at Theresa. Slightly blushing she looks forward before sundry along with Nicole for their desks. Together they sit in front of Randy and Howard.

"What I wanted to tell you is that you the next week take care for a baby doll as parents... at the end of the week you get a grade for this project and this will count on your final grade .." tells Mrs. Wickwhacker.

"Oh boy .." say Randy and Nicole simultaneously, knowing it will be start to pass this class as you have also an important duty.

"Well ... meet your new responsibilities for the next week .." says she before she sits down at her desk to do some paper work.

As the class starting chatting with each other, Theresa and Nicole turn both around to look at the boys. Nicole is the first one who started a conversation with them.

"So ... why you wanted me as your partner?" Asks Nicole if she points to Howard. "You aren't in love with me right?!"

"What?! Gross! You aren't my type! And besides ... Cunningham and you are already project partners in Biology ..." explain Howard as he points to Randy.

Nicole nods. "Good point... okay ... Project Valenman .." she says, and gives him a high five.

Randy and Theresa look at each other. "And we are team Fowlham, right Theresa?" Says Randy. Theresa smiles and nods. "It'll be fun .." she says, and let Randy smile.

Nicole looks from Theresa to Randy and escape a small smile. _Resa shall be happy with Randy as her partner...Wonder how this project will continue...I have to pass this class._

"Why are you girls so late in class?" asks Randy curious at the excuse the girls have. This question let Theresa flushing and Nicole looks at him seriously. "A better question is ... why were you guys the only guy couple?" asks she with a grin.

Randy and Howard give each other a look in silence before they looking at Nicole. "Touche .." says they at the same time.

When the bell rings, the two groups walking out the class. Group FowlHam stands near the classdoor. "Shall I keep the doll with me?" Asks Theresa if she carried the baby doll in her hands. Randy nods. "Sure .."

Theresa smiles and nods before she walks away. "I'll see you at chemistry .." says she a little waving with her left hand.

"I'll see you then .." says Randy before he goes to Howard and Nicole who holding a conversation.

"It seems better to me that I hold the doll with me .." hear he Nicole saying and sees that she puts the doll in her backpack. Howard moans at this and sees Randy standing next to Nicole with a questioning look.

"Ah come on! Hey Cunningham! Tell her that I am responsible enough to fit on a doll .." says Howard sulking as he points to Nicole with his right hand. Nicole turns around to see Randy and wait for his answer.

"Howard isn't responsible enough to fit on a doll." said Randy as Nicole looks at him.

"YOU SEE! I... wait a minute .." says Howard as he recognize what Randy just said and sees Nicole laughing about it.

"Question, how is the project layout between you two?" asks she Randy as he puts on her shoulder and lying some forward to say something in her ear. "I wish you luck .." whispers he, let the chocolate haired nodding.

"Clear, very clear..." says she will she shakes her head by thinking about what Howard will, can or shall do...or won''t, can't or shouldn't do. She feels that Randy's hand is still on her shoulder and turns to him to see a worried look in his sapphire blue eyes. Nicole looked blank at him before he starts to speak. '''Are you all right? After...you know...I-I-I don't hear anything of you...Lindsey texted that you're fine, but I-I-I w-wanna call you...But I-I-I w-wasn't s-s-sure if y-y-you w-wanna..." says he stuttered. He stops with talking as he hear Nicole's chuckle and smiles at him.

''Hey, it's okay Ran...Lindsey told me everything... "" she says as she still sees his worried face. He give her a small nod as he looked down to the ground with both hands in his jeans pockets. She looked a little thoughful to say something more as she puts her right arm around Randy's shoulders. Surprised he looked up to see that she give him a warm smile."Thank you ... that you are so worried about me….and not only now but also the last two days.**..**and not only you but also Howard...'' tells she as she give Howard a nod. Howard give her a nervous look and grin. ''WH-H-HAT-T-T-T...I didn't worry about you...I-I-I...WHAT DID WESTER TOLD YOU?!'' calls he irritated as he points to Nicole as threat.

The girl smiles sly as she puts her other hand on her hip. ''She told me, and these are her words not me, that married couple Wienerham really really really making care about me...And I was just like...AWHHH, YOU GUYS REALLY CARE ABOUT ME!'' tells she with a warm and emotional tune in her voice. ''Thats so shweet...''

''OFCOURSE WE DID! YOU WAS HYPOTHERMIA!'' calls Howard amazed and worried. Randy and Nicole cocked both an eyebrown and looked at him with a grin on their face. ''So, you did care..''says the girl.

Howard rolled his eyes before he raised an eyebrown and give her a smile. ''Maybe a little bit..'' admite he.

Nicole smiles wide as she let her arm go from Randy. ''Well, I must be honest...I watched some videos on my laptop, just out of boring, and...I laughed my ass off of those ones we three made in the McIce Salon...I litterly cried of laugh of the one that you're balancing a spoon on your nose and made funny faces and you put a straw at each corner of your mouth and pretended you were a walrus! HAHAHAHAHA! THE FACES OF THOSE PEOPLE BEHIND...PRICELESS!HAHAHAHAH..." tells Nicole will she laughing so hard that her stomach hurts.

Both boys grinning proudly as they heard a familiar voice calling for someone... and approaching them.

''NIKKI!'' shouted a blonde girl and jumps on the back of Nicole. Staggering stands Nicole on her legs before she let them both fall to the ground. The brunette is firmly embraced by the blonde who reciprocates her gently. " You're back! My best sis forever and after that ... is honkin back! '" exclaims the blonde happy. Grinning nervously watching the brunette to the students who pass through their with questioning glances.

'We'll give you two some time alone ...' "says Howard when he and Randy carefully and slowly walking backwards away from the girls. Nicole rolled her eyes and looks smiling to her best friend. "It's also nice to see you too Linnie ... " says Nicole as Lindsey release her.

"" I see you guys at chemistry ... AND I HOLD THE BABY WITH ME! " shouts she at the boys and their put their hands up before they handle the bend.

"It seems to going good with her since ...you know .." says Howard.

Randy nods. "Fortunately ..." he says as they walk together to Howard's locker. "Now I know ... well, we know..that she is the guardian, I see her in a other way .."

"You mean, you don't see her as THE guardian anymore, but just as Valentine .." explains Howard and give his friend a look that he just nailed it.

Randy nods in agree. "She looked early so familiar to me... And chances are quite high that the Socerer and also Mcfist going after her..and they might come even earlier after her true identity than mine! '' calls he a little panic.

Howard looked up from his locker and give Randy a serious look. ''Cunningham, you know as the best that Mcfist after all those months when you're the ninja doesn't have any one time unmasked ... why would the identity of the guardian within…. 8 weeks? Let we say, since the guardian is here around, will be unmasked?""

Randy looks silently ahead before Howard just beginning to realize. "" You're worried about Valentine!"

"" What! ... Well, no ... it's not ... It's not that I-I-I ...Yes ... and that isn't also one of the reason why I haven't telling her yet.. "

" Because she will worried too towards you...Like you doing now?" says Howard as he raised an eyebrown as he sees Randy nodding.

"Exactly, and that can lead to unnecessary anxiety and we going into trouble with that.."

"DON'T DO IT ALSO!..Come on, it's Weenie Wendseday .."

Randy's body starts to shake by this though. "Thats worse than Taco Thuesday .."

"I know ... but I still eat it .."

The girls finally stands up from the ground. Nicole cleaned her jeans a little with her hands. "Good to see you back at school ... How are you?" asks Lindsey as she puts her satchel around her body.

"Fine ..." says Nicole as she puts her backpack a little up on her left shoulder. Lindsey looks at her and sees that she is not entirely fair. "And?" asks she, waiting for more.

To her surprise, Nicole grabs her by both shoulders and pulls her some bite to her. "Dreams aren't real, weren't they? You see it! I should have listen to myself and haven't to go out of the innocent!" whispers Nicole a little angry.

Lindsey give her a glance as Nicole try to say that's all her fault. "Who told you to listen to me anyway?! On the way to the emergency room, your mom began to ask some questions to me , like… how this could have happened to you!" whispers Lindsey irritated back.

Nicole looks startled to Lindsey and let her go. "What ... what did you say?" asks she as she don't look at her in the eyes. Lindsey closed her eyes and sigh before she looked at Nicole again.

"I said I didn't know of anything ..." answered she honest. Nicole's eyes wide and looked up to see Lindsey, who holds up her shoulders and smile a little bit.

Nicole smiles back and puts a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Thanks sis..." says she relief and thankful.

"No pro sis ..." says Lindsey back and give her a small hug.

"You know ... the day after the incident, the Guide show me something .." says Nicole as she let Lindsey go and she picks up the book out her bag. "And I think you don't believe what it said .." says she as she looked for the right page.

"What do you mean by that..." says Lindsey as she suddenly get the book to her face. She grabs it and starts to read it a little out loud.

"_The guardian cannot tell anyone about her true identity _... AND HERE COMES THE BOOK WITH THIS AFTER WEEKS?! WE FOUND IT TOGETHER! I WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING!" calls Lindsey angry to the 1000 year old book. Nicole puts her right hand on her left shoulder to calm her down.

"Rellax...I didn't care about that...Ignore it, I can trust you and that we hold this a secret between you and me...but that isn't even the most important part what's on this page...Keep reading .."

"_There are people who would loved to get to know the identity of a hero or heroine. The enemy of the ninja has teamed up with some allies, with the aim to verify the identity of the ninja…and perhaps soon also the one of the guardian_ ... Sooo? "

" Keep reading ... "

" _One of the identity of these enemies are_ ... WTJ ?! No ... no ... it cannot be ... "says Lindsey shocked and looks at Nicole." Is this true? " says she unsure.

" I don't know ... I don't even know how this man looks like!" exclaims Nicole.

"Hannibal Mcfist?! A bad guy?! Don't believe it ... He is the most beloved man in town! How can he hate the ninja ?!" says Lindsey as she give the Guide back at Nicole.

" How should I know?!" says Nicole as she puts the Guide in her backpack.

" WHO HAS HERE A GUIDE?!" exclaimed Lindsey as she points to the backpack.

Both girls staring at the ground before Nicole starts to speak." Other subject ... mom told me...that the ninja saved me? "says she asking.

Lindsey nods." Yeah ... and he seemed rather ... deliver ... deliver quite as if he cares about you or something .. " says she thoughful.

Nicole smiles and looks at her." Sure .. . " says she unbelievable as she sqeezes her eyes a little bit.

" I MEAN IT!" shouted Lindsey.

" Alright, I believe you .. "says Nicole as she walks away from her and let her standing blank.

" You don't believe me, do you?" says she as she holds her arms akimo.

" Yes, yes that's right .. "she says laughing and makes Lindsey moaning from frustration behind Nicole's back.

"I HATE YOU!" exclaims Lindsey irritated.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!'' says Nicole smiling.

_…..Meanwhile at McFist Industrie…._

In the office of the big boss Hannibal Mcfist, are he, his scientist Viceroy in a meeting with the Socerer. and "Why fails every plan to get the ninja?!" yells angrily the Socerer to Mcfist and Viceroy. The whole office and the glass tube are shaking by his yelling. The two men looked a little scared before the shaking stops.

"Yes Viceroy! How can this happen?" Shouts Mcfist towards the man in the lavender labcoat. Viceroy puts a hand on his hips and looks Mcfist quizzically. "Excuse me, but mommy says to me that nobody is perfect .." says he sassy.

"Silence! This takes me way too long!" exclaims The Socerer, looked angry and irritated. Mcfist bends some backwards to Viceroy. "He's been locked up for 800 years ... and now it all suddenly takes way too long .." whispers he against Viceroy.

The socerer looked up and watching them with malice. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Mcfist and Viceroy stiffen by this. "NOTHING!.." say they simultaneously.

"I will the ninja destroyed ... and his girlfriend too!" exclaims he angry before they catch the three men their attention.

The three men look at or behind them when they hear tinkle of glass. In the front of the broken office window, stands a mechanical built form of a human body, kneeling in front of them. The robotic unknown thing is going to stand on both "legs" and looks at the men face to face.

" Amazing ... Absolutly Amazing .." says Viceroy admiringly at the creation. The creation seems to be a robotic young man in early twenties, , he wears a large metal black hat (like the one as Zorro), black jack and underneath dark gray shirt, dark brown pants and black shoes.

"Is this the latest robot which you told me about?" says Mcfist questioning and curious at the thing.

"Actually ... It isn't from me ..." said Viceroy and looks Hannibal with a puzzled look.

"You mean you haven't made this ?!" exclaims he.

In response to this demand, the creation shoots a powerful fire beam at them, they shrink back. "Is this an answer to your question?" hear they above expectations, a human male voice.

"Do you think that taste of clothing is my choice? ... Uh ... The Cow Boy Zorro look is soooo last barbecue season ..." says Viceroy with his right hand on his hip while he takes his left hand until he was in a "talk to the hand" position and what moves his head back when he says "sooo".

"Silence!" exclaims The Socerer and both men turn to him. "Tell ... what are you?" asks he.

The creation step slightly forward and stand to the left of Viceroy. "Not a what ... but who ... I'm The Hunter ... My mistress has aroused me to life to hunt on the Guardian."

"Guardian!?" The three men say surprised. The Hunter opens his wrist screen and let the gentlemen see a holographic image of the guardian.

"Ah ... The guardian ... Let's just talk about it ..." says the Socerer with interesse and a evil grin on his face. The Hunter closes his wrist screen and the hologram disappears. "I listen .." says he a little curious about the man's intentions and laugh sly and evil.

_….Chemistry Class..._

"Wait wait wait...What was the reason you want to be a single mom?!" says Nicole surprised and asking for Lindsey questioningly while she shakes her baby pink bag gently back and forth like a fool. Both sitting on their desks with around them random and known classmates who are also chatting.

"Hey ... Mrs. W promised me an extra point if I cared for the baby doll as a singlemother .." says Lindsey proud as she looked at Nicole with closed eyes. Nicole cocked an eyebrown in question. "And that extra point you need…. is because ?" asks she.

Lindsey sighs deeply and beckons Nicole to come some closer to her. Questioning and curious she bends over Lindsey, who starts to whisper something in her ear. When she is finished, Nicole looks at her with a hand to her mouth. "No ... honkin ... way ..." says Nicole laughing an looked at her unbelievable.

"Yes ... this ... honkin ... way ..." says Lindsey as she crossed her arms at the same time.

Nicole's shoulders begin to shake and small giggle sounds escaping from her mouth. "How did Mark exactly get the rocket ..."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" said Lindsey angrily as she cuts Nicole off. Nicole keep laughing and laughing about the funny story.

"This is awesome .." says she as if the hilarious thing is that she has ever heard. She makes some gun noises before she literally falling on the floor of laughing.

Lindsey looks frustrated for herself and growls. " I shouldn't tell you..." says she as she face-palmed.

"Sorry Linds ... .but this is awesome ... piew piew ... ... ... hahahahhahaha." laughs Nicole under her desk, let the blond shaking her head.

Further away of them, sits Randy in the front of Howard and after Theresa. Theresa turns around and looks at him. "Uhm ... Randy ... I have after Chemstry, Twirl team practrice ... Would you like to apply Junior?" asks she slightly blushing.

Randy smiles and nods. "Sure! '" says he as Theresa hands him gently the doll. "" Come to Daddy ... "" Randy says and hears someone behind him grinning.

"" You start to bonding with it ... face it ..' "says Howard grinning.

Randy rolls his eyes and looks up when he hears mechanical footsteps walking outside the classroom, at the same time Nicole heard someone escape a cry of frustration outside, but it sounded more like a roar of chaos. Both stand and stabbing their hand. "Can I use the bathroom ?! 'calling them at the same time and look at each other quizzically. Mrs. Driscoll looks at Randy to Nicole and back.

"" Uhm ... both of you? .. only one of you can go ..'' says Mrs. Driscoll as she watched the boy and girl.

'' I was First!'' calls Randy.

''Ever heard of ladies first?' "says Nicole questioning as she raised an eyebrown.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" shouted he.

"SAME STORY HERE!" shouted she back.

"If I don't go fast, things will happen ..." says Randy threatening as he points at her.

"And if I don't go fast, there happen other things that you ,as a boy, doesn't want to know ... '' says Nicole as threatening as she also points at him.

Some male students shaking their head in gross, to get this image out of there mind.

'' I STILL DON'T WANNA KNOW IT!''yells Randy by this shnasty though as he holds his hands on his head.

'' Seriously?! You guys hold a discussion about who may go first to the bathroom!? '"says Howard surprised.

''Please ... let them both go..For me and the whole class sake.. '"says Lindsey pleaded.

Mrs. Driscoll sees aslo a few other students nodding in agree with Lindsey. Mrs. Driscoll let out a sigh with closed eyes before she looked at the boy and girl. Go ...' "she says, and the two races at the same time out of the classroom.

"" Thanks ... "" say a few students before she continued with her lesson.

_...Outside..._

Outside of the school building, the ninja stands on the roof of the school and look at the surroundings. Everything seems to look peaceful, until he sees near the border. Between the swamp and Norrisville High, a robot-like figure walking around aimlessly." What's that dude doing? '" says he out loud. In his peripheral vision, he sees the guardian standing next to him.

"" I have no idea, but we try to figure out ... '"she says, determined and beckons him towards the swamp. The ninja look with a questionable sense of her before she gives him a little push. "" Hello? ... Hahah ... Shall we go? "She asks as she lets her belt wrapping around the tree that state in the front of them. The ninja gives a small nod before he let his scarf wrapping around the same tree and jump together of the roof.

At the edge of the swamp, state the Hunter to a halt. The sound of a computer call let the robot hand come up and opens a screen from his wrist. The picture is black, but the hearing is clear. ''Hunter ... What is your position? ...' "Asks the voice of Viceroy. "

" I'm close to the appointed place ... "" says he as he looked up to check the area.

"" I have you in my sights ... The ninja is close to you ... ""

"" Good ... "" says the Hunter with a sly smile.

The ninja and guardian view their unknown figure from a small reprimand. The guardian is at the right side of the ninja and wants to take action, but the ninja stops her and grabs her by her left arm. '' What!? '"whispers she.

" This is too easy ... let me just do this .. '"says the ninja confident and stands up. The guardian looks after him before she grabs him by his scarf and pulled him back towards her. ''Hey!... why are you doing that ?!'' exclaims he.

''I was wondering ... if…if I can beat this robot alone… " says she as she looked at him a little nervous and hopeful.

The ninja looks at her questioningly as she looking at him with hopeful pleading large bright blue eyes. The look of this pleading eyes gives him in a flash, a reminder of last week, when these same eyes looked at him weak, tired and anxious_. _

_''Ninjaaa ! Heeelllppp !'' hears he her voice screaming for help._

The ninja violently shakes his head to get this memory out of his mind. " Sorry ... but I think that is ... .too dangerous. ... ""

The Guardian holds her right hand over her mouth and starts to giggle. "" Are you serious about that? ... Youre must be kidding me ... ""

"" No, I'm serious! We doing this together or I do this by my own ... ""

"" What ?! Why ?! ''

'' Because…I don't want you to be hurt... ''

'' Why do you even care?!''

The Hunter turns around when he hears two voices behind him, the way of talking seems to be a discussion. He walks and follows the sound of this confrontation until he sees the two quarrelsome. Surprised he looks at these two retreaded people and brings his wrist toward his mouth. "" I have the ninja and the guardian in sight ... .it's time for plan B ... ""

"Why I can't do this alone?! Why are you so worried about unnecessary!" says she a little angry.

"Because, I don't wanna get you in life danger again!" exclaims he.

"What do you mean with AGAIN ?!" says she asking and confused.

Both suddenly see four metal poles from the ground and emits an electrical charge. "IT'S A TRAP!" shouted the guardian shocked.

"Oh no ... this isn't good ..." said the ninja aloud. The four poles create a force field around them and shoot an electrically charged beam at their off. Both cry out in pain, until they go to the ground. The guardian is the first loss of consciousness, the ninja just saw a flying ship above their, before everything goes black for him too.

_...Moments later..._

Both slowly open their eyes after a while. Painfully, they get up and grab similar to main. When they do, they see that they are both handcuffed to a wrist. The guardian is the first who touches this handcuff and gets a shock of this. "Ouch! Cheese ..." she says and shakes her hand, some smoke vapor comes of her hand.

"We shouldn't touch that .." said the ninja and stands up. The guardian should follow his example and walks after him.

"Where are we?" asks she as they see that They're both trapped in a huge glass dome. Furthermore, their environment dark and mechanical sounds of machine and electricity is heard.

"You probably ask yourself why you are here .." hear they a male voice saying through a kind of intercom. They both look up and see a glass cubicle depend in the front of their. The guardian feels bite confused when she sees the man with the robot arm. "Hannibal Mcfist!" She says, surprised.

"Very good ninja! I, Hannibal Mcfist!" "Guardian" "What?" Says Mcfist and looks down to the ninja. "Guardian, she is called the guardian! She isn't a ninja," says the ninja offensive. "Oh sorry about that, but we know just her real name yet… .." hear them say a second male voice.

"Viceroy .." said the ninja grim.

"Viceroy! ... What is .." says Nicole, looking more confused. She turns around and pulls the ninja with her. "What is this place?" She yells. She turned back to the ninja half staggered to his feet. She points to Mcfist and Viceroy behind the glass in front of them. "Who are they ?!" And then she puts her arms toward the ground. "What's going on here!" She cries and let the ninja make a somersault to him on his back late countries.

Randy gets up and looks at her. "Okay, in order .." he says and gives the room with his arms. "This is Mcfist Industry ..." He points to the men and let her lean a bit. "Thats beloved man Hannibal Mcfist with the evil genius William Viceroy .." They both laugh satisfied with their performance. "And other for you ... dislocating my shoulder ..." he says as he rubbing his right shoulder. The guardian sees this and laughs with a nervous laugh. "We are destroying like parasites ..." said the ninja as he points to the bad allies with his hand.

The guardian hereby startled and looks at him disappointed. "So ... They are the allies of the Socerer?" asks she as The ninja nods.

"But they seem to me ..." says she as the ninja cut her off.

"A Shoob and a robot builder who think it's Christmas in October?" said the ninja as he points to the decorations around them. Christmas wreaths on a few doors, some Christmas garlands here and there ... a huge Christmas star above them.

The guardian looks surprised."Huh, I didn't see that coming ..."

''What one snow day could do with you...'' says the ninja as he shakes his head a little.

Above them, the two men hear the conversation between the ninja and guardian. Viceroy looks Mcfist to. "I told you we should hang the Halloween decoration"

"Shut up Viceroy! Now we have the ninja and his girlfriend ... We finally get that necklace from that ... ninja girl?" says Mcfist asking as he sees Viceroy shakes his head. "Guardian..sir .." answered he.

Both look up when they hear the sound of….baby crying? "What is .." they say, and look down. The ninja looks at the yellow backpack on his back where the sound comes from.

"Oh boy ... not now ... I have fed this thing half an hour ago .." he says, mumbling into the backpack. The Guardian looks at him quizzically, but soon also hear she a baby crying coming from her ice blue backpack. "No ... please ... Mommy's busy .." mumbled she, while she begin to sway the backpack gently."Go back to sleep .."

The Hunter looks questioningly at the two heroes that moving busy their backpacks back and forth. "Is that a ninja thing? '" He says as his wrist watch goes off. He covers his hand over the watch to damp the sound and walks carefully out of sight.

"" Do you have a plan? "asks the guardian busy swaying with her backpack. The ninja sighs deeply in and out. "" I'm thinking ... .I'm thinking ... ""

Under the howl, he looks around. The guardian looks with him and together they see a small opening in the dome. Both grinning broadly at each other.

"" Is that such a ninja thing? '"asks Mcfist. Viceroy listens attentively when he still hears some baby crying." "It sounds like a baby doll ... it looks like the ninja and his partner are busy with being a parent for a Health Class project ... "" "" Yikes ... that project ... '

Behind one of the machines in the room, is the Hunter hidden and looks with interest at the screen of his wrist. _Long time no seeing Hunter ... Do you like youre temporary host body? _Grinning, he starts ticking_. Yes I do, I got the guardian ... but ... .she looks ... she looks different ..._

_…..Norrisville High…._

In addition of the school are students chatting and relaxing. One of this students is Lindsey, with the baby doll in her arms. She picks up a small toy bottle of milk and put it into the mouth of the doll. "" Do you want your Milkie? ... Oh ... Oh does you? ... '"She says cheerfully and giggling. Howard walks just at that moment out of one of the doors of the school and looks at her when she makes fun with the doll. ''Pfff ... .and then she calls me and Cunningham ''a bunch of kids''...' "he says and walks toward her. 'Hey ... .Wester .. "

Lindsey looks at the doll when she sees Howard standing in the front of her. 'What's up Wienerman? ""

"" Have you seen Cunningham... or Valentine? ""

Lindsey shakes her head. "" No, I haven't seen them since Chemistery ... ""

Howard nods. Both silent pondering what could be happened with their best friends, but soon they shrug their shoulders as a sign that it will go well with their ... .He/She is after all the ninja / guardian ... right?

"" Why? Do you worry? .. '"She asks with a grin. Howard shakes his head violently. "" No ... Just wondering ... Other subject, you know it's just a doll right? ""

Lindsey looks at him quizzically and surprised. 'What's that suppost to mean? ""

"" Youre bonding with it, aren't you? ... ""

"" Whaaaat ... .Noooo ... I am sooo not bonding with this ... .thing ...' "she says nervously and grins.

Howard raised an eyebrow. 'Is…just ... .a ... .doll ... ""

"" Don't you have your own doll?''

''Valentine has the doll ... ""

"" That makes sense ... You're unresponsible! ..''

' "I am responsible! .. '

"" What do you mean you have soccer practice ?! You should pay attention to the doll! ""

Howard and Lindsey turns around, they see two students from their Health Class arguing with one of them the doll in her arms. "" Me? You should care of the doll ?! ''

'' I have to go the swim team! I cannot keep the doll with me .. ""

Howard grins with a sly look in his eyes, he turns to Lindsey and pointing with his hand to the couple. "'Let me show you. ..." Lindsey looks after Howard when he walks towards the couple.

The two students look silently at each other with an irritated look in their eyes. 'Hay, I heard youre confronsation and I think I may have a solution for your child care dilemma ...' "says Howard and sees the couple look at each other questioningly.

_…..Mcfist Industries…_

Gently roll the ninja one of his ninja balls to the hole. He and the guardian watch in silence how the ball explodes and makes a passage for them. ''Ladies First ...'"says the ninja as he makes a hand gesture to the passage. The guardian rolls smiling with her eyes. ''Let's get out of here quickly, before those shoobs get something in the gate ... "says she in hurry.

While the ninja and guardian both run from the glass dome, Viceroy shakes his head when he sees the painful face of Mcfist. 'And that's why I hate Health Class ..' 'says Mcfist as he finished his story. Viceroy nods in understanding.' 'Hm ..Thts the reason why you haven't started yet with children. "

"Have you noticed that the ninja and his girlfriend ... stopped talking ..'' says Mcfist thoughful as he hear nothing but silence under them. Both men look towards the glass dome…. and find it empty.

"THE NINJA AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE ESCAPED! HUNTER! GET THEM!" yells Mcfist over the intercom. Viceroy press the red button in the front of him and let a siren going off throughout the building. The eyes of the Hunter glow green and begins running. "I must keep the guardian alive ... and destroy the ninja ..." he repeats.

In the long hall of the large industrial building, the two partners ..excuse… temporary partners ... run to find an exit and shove off. "This part of the building don't look familiair to me..." said the ninja racing while looking around him. "Then you know as much as me .." said the guardian and suddenly stops running as she sees something familiar to her and also the ninja. "Youre ninja sword! ... maybe it can loosen the collars .." she says as she bends down to grab it.

The ninja is startled when he sees near the sword, a transparent line is spinning. "No, don't do it! It's probably a.." he says, but he see the guardian has already pulled the sword. Near the walls, appear small cannons that shooting a rain of small arrows towards the ninja and guardian. The ninja dive together with the guardian to the ground and avoid it. "Boobytrap..You know... This even surprise me that THIS is the work of the Hunter.'' says the ninja as a ''KNOW IT ALL!''.

The guardian shakes her head and stands up when she hears something coming approaching them. "Get up, someone's coming .." she says as she looks at the ninja and suddenly sees what the reason is that he cannot get up. The ninja looks at himself with a painful look (and with a unseeing painful sight) to his butt where one of the arrows is in it. "... I... can't ... move ..." he says and falls paralyzes flat on the ground.

The light of their's surface is in the shadow of the Hunter that gauges their hands over. "Anesthetic Darts, The effect is temporary .."

Racing, pulls the guardian the ninja forward with her, through the building while the Hunter their follow closely. The ninja looks embarrassed for himself while his face is occasionally hit by the ground. "Well on the bright side..She is stronger than she looks..."

_…..Norrisville High…_

A smiling Howard walks with two times five strollers from the school. Satisfied he walks along by two girls who looking at him quizzically and worried when they checking all those baby dolls and strollers out. The girls look at each other quizzically. "Shouldn't we ..." asks Theresa.

"I'm afraid so, come on Resa .." says Lindsey reluctantly and both walk after the boy. The girls are at one on each side of him. "Say hey Wienerman, Aren't you going a little too far with your," I'm responsible enough to fit a doll!" point?" says Lindsey questioning.

"Are you crazy ?! It's not even the main reason! This whole baby day care is a real gold mine! Even Bash payed me! ... And believe me ... His doll is my favorite .." answered Howard as Lindsey rolled with her eyes, while she actually slap herself in her face."That I haven't come with this though .." she whispers frustration, but let this thought quickly way to a surprised impression. 'Wait a sec ... How can you have a day care without a license?' '

' 'Wester please, nobody even cares about that ..' ' says Howard.

' 'What if Mrs.W comes after this?' "Asks Theresa.

" That will not really happen ... .Who's responsible?... Me! "" says Howard as he points to himself proud and wide smiling.

" He hanging a way too long with Randy .. '"says Lindsey while she holds her index finger at her head and taps on it. Theresa shrugs. "" Where is Randy anyway? ... And Nicole, I also haven't seen them for a while .. '' '

'Uhhmmm ... 'said Howard and Lindsey together and try to come with an original excuse.

''Cunningham is at home ... ""answered Howard.

"" Nicole is suffering from ... .you know .. the P-thing..' 'whispers Lindsey and sees Theresa nod that she get her clue.

"Me too ... "" answered the purple haired girl.

Lindsey nods. ''Why don't you try to call him? ... "" suggest she.

"" B-b-but I-I-I ... I-I don't have his number.'' says Theresa soft.

Lindsey grabs her cellphone and types something on it. She keeps her mobile in the front of Theresa, while Howard give her a surprised look. "" How do you get Cunningham's number? '" asks he as Theresa types the number over from Lindsey's mobile.

Lindsey shrugs. "" I don't know ... I have everyone's number ... Even those of Bash ... ""

""Hmmm...Interesting...Can I get his number? '' asks Howard as Lindsey looked him amazed.

'' Why would you want it? '' asks she as she's looking to find his number before she hold her mobile in the front of him.

'' Oh just ... .for in case.'' says Howard as he types Bash's number over. As he's done, he looked up and checked the baby in one of Lindsey's arms. ''Uhhhh...Did you put some lipstick and eye powder on your baby?'' says he confused.

Theresa looks also to Lindsey and the baby, who were bubblegum pink lipstick and blue gray eye powder on the face.

Lindsey hide the baby doll quickly in her bag. ''Noooo...''says she whispering.

Howard and Theresa look at each other with a quizzically look before they looking at her.

Lindsey groans in frustration before she give them a glance.''Yessss...'' admite she but sticked out her tongue in response she didn't care.

_….Mcfist Industries..._

''Are they still behind us? "Asks the ninja, still lying under the ground. The guardian turns quickly before she looks forward again. "" Yes ... and they've brought friends! "" answered she a little panic.

Behind their, run ten robot apes and the Hunter, the distance becomes smaller when the guardian hasn't almost no energy to run. "" I ... can't ... almost ... running ...anymore ... '"she says tired.

To their left, they approach a large open hall. She didn't hesitate and runs in this hall. When this corridor half away dead end, they come to a stop and they appear to be at the top of the building industry. Both look from the ledge down, which seems to be essentially infinite depth from the top to the main level. Left and right are they surrounds by robot apes, and in the middle of their the Hunter. "There is no way out .." says Hunter as he is his arm cannon loading.

The Guardian looks at their depth and with a serious look at it. "There is one way out .. " says the guardian if she steps closer to the edge.

"Wait! You do not understand..Don't I have..." says the ninja before he falls down with the guardian. The Hunter and robot apes looking after their fall. "Wow ... I didn't see that coming .." says Ali. "Hey, we'll go get a can of oil?" says another robot ape. Loud, happy and unintelligible talking robots walk the path ... except the Hunter that his sight sharper set and zooming out.

The ninja and guardian still fall until the guardian grap the end of her belt. She strap up and swings forward. The belt is going longer and grabs one of the factory tubes. With a pretty bow, they sway towards a ventilator shaft and both fall in it. The Hunter is floating near the shaft, and looks around him. "You cannot hide forever for me, I will find you .."

The ninja and guardian fall just out of the shaft, both lying flat on the ground and sighs. "Next time ... I want a softer landing .." said the guardian as stretches her back and then gets up with the ninja.

The ninja moves his arms up and down, as this works he starts to do this with his legs the same. Smiling under his mask he stands on his both feet. "I can move again ... Thanks for the save back ..." says he and let The guardian smile.

"No pro ninjaBro….But... How are we gonna lose these things?" She says as she points to the handcuffs that their connecting with each other. "And where are we?" She asks as she indicates the area by her hand.

"I think we are in the lab of Viceroy .." said the ninja as he looks all the science around them."How do you know?" asks the guardian as she follows him across the room. "The part evil genius?"

The guardian facepalmed. "Noticed .." she says, and sighs deeply. The ninja looks at her when he hears that sigh and with certain facial expression that goes, he sees that there is something wrong with her. "Whats wrong?" asked he.

The guardian shakes her head. "Nothing .." answered she soft as she looked down at the floor.

Now she didn't wear her mouth mask, The ninja can clearly see that there is something going on with the girl...but she don't wanna tell it. The ninja give her pitty look and lies his free hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Slowly, the guardian looked up and faced him. "When a woman says that, there is something going on.." hear she the ninja saying. She can see that he give her a small smile under his mask.

The Guardian escape a little smile as she sigh. _He's good..._"Then you know women very well .." says she smiling.

"Hey, I live with one.." says he a little laughing.

"Huh?" says she confused with a raised eyebrown, but sees his head shaking.

"Nothing ... tell me ...What's the thing what makes you so upset?" asks he as they walk slowly forward.

"Well...It's because...Because...I have a feeling that this whole Hunter thing is my fault ... If I hadn't hit the chicken robot with the Heart of Aigle..Then this wasn't happened .."tells she with a sad face. She looked a little surprised as she sees the ninja shakes his head.

"I don't think the Heart of Aigle has something to do with this... "said the ninja as his hand reaches for a piece of metal lying on a random table. "This looks like the situation when Ther..I mean, that girl I don't know was stanked .." said the ninja quickly when the guardian give him a quizzical look. Luckily for him, she cannot see that he has a nervous expression. The ninja strikes with the piece of metal on the handcuffs while the guardian thinks. "" If that is true ... then ... then ... .then The Hunter is the work of The Shadow Witch! "" calls the guardian.

The lump of metal broke into the hands of the ninja, he let it drop and both hear a buzz coming from the handcuffs. From the two wrist cuffs, a ray is shooting out and form an image. On the scherm is the Hunter to see with a grinning look. 'Greetings little heroes ... you chase and hunt like animals is a lot of fun ... but also tiring ... so I want to make a deal with you... you give yourself over and I don't this backpacks ... right here ..' "says the Hunter and show both backpacks where baby crying comes out. Both heroes gasp. "" We have to go back! "" called they and look at each other quizzically.

'''Though I have no idea why that doll is so important ... "" he says and grins nervously.

_...Howard's house..._

Howard is just walking on the driveway of his house where the garage door is open, he walks into the garage with the strollers where it is filled with boxes full of some material. 'Howie ... Howie is that you?' calls a male voice from the other side. "" Yes dad! What's up? "" answered Howard.

"" Your mom needs some help! Can you go? ""exclaimed Mort.

Howard sigh. ''Fine!'' exclaimed he back. Reluctantly he walks into the house and leave the strollers unattended.

On the driveway, a truck driving slowly back towards the garage. Mort comes out the house, to the side of the truck and walked up to see two robot apes come from the mounted platform. "" We will collect the materials for .. '"says the first robot ape. "

" Ah! Thats Great! The boxes standing in the garage ... Need some help? "asks Mort.

''No thanks, we can handle it ..' "says the second, and both pack a box on. Mort nods and walks satisfied the house in, he hadn't seen that one of the robot apes, impulse the strollers and slowly began to move….in the direction of the truck.

After 10 minutes, the truck starts and drives of the driveway. At that same moment comes Howard the garage in, caught up with toys milk bottles and diapers. 'Okay ... time to clean and fed ...' "he says with his hands full and looks slightly slanted for himself to see the strollers. In fright, he let the stuff fall out of his hands when he sees that the strollers ... .be disappeared. 'What ..the Juice?! My babies! Where are my babies! '"He calls reports and lets himself fall to his knees with a disappointed look.

Behind his back, his father past him by. Mort walks quickly back when he sees Howard sitting on his knees and surrounded with toys milk bottles and diapers. Satisfied looks he around and nods towards the experience of space garage. "" Ah ... That looks like the good old days ... Now the boxes are picked up and brought to Mcfist Industry…Can we finally put the car back in the garage... ""

Howard begins slowly something to realize and turns quickly around. "" Did you just say that there were boxes brought to Mcfist Industries?!''

Mort nods. 'Yes ... but why ..'

Howard runs with no answer to the garage on the way to Mcfist Industries. His father looks after him and holds a hand to his mouth. ''Okay ...but be home at dinner!'' shouted he after him.

_….Mcfist Industries ..._

The truck was driven through the gate of Mcfist Industry. In the building, the car comes to a stop and the doors opened. The boxes are loading out by a pair of robot apes and put them down near a machine, where the material is destroyed, melted and fixed. The next to the machine, is the Hunter waiting along with a group of robot apes and above their in a cabin Mcfist and Viceroy. Impatient tap the Hunter with his foot on the ground, in this position, they are standing a few minutes after the message. ''They should be here minutes ago... Where are those two?... "

Hidden behind a large keypad, watch the ninja and guardian, the enemy from a distance. "" Do you remember what the plan is? "asks the ninja and sees the guardian looking with a determined look in her eyes. ''Lets get this battle started ... " answered she.

Grinning, they nod at each other before the ninja throws a smoke bomb. The red smoke flares further into space and let the Hunter and robot apes cough. ''Man ... that smells so shnasty ... What is this?' "Says the Hunter aloud. When the smoke clears, the ninja and guardian stand near the enemy and run to their backpacks while the enemy is still distracted.

The Hunter is the first one who notice the two and shoot a fireball off to them. The ninja and guardian just grab their backpacks in time and dive down so as to avoid the fireball. When a rain of fire coming at them, the ninja nods to the guardian. "'Go High!" "The ninja makes his scarf to a factory coiled tubing while the guardian does this with her belt. Both are pulled up and dodging the rain of fire. If they hang up, they hang near the cabin where they see Mcfist and Viceroy. With a grin, they waving to them what makes Mcfist furious.

'Shoot them DOWN !' he shouts that the ground vibrate under him. If the robot apes standing in a certain position, the guardian get the idea. "'Go Low ...'" she says, nodding to the robots. The ninja nods grinning when he sees what she meant. Both synchronous swaying forward and backward. If they have enough momentum, they swing down towards the enemy.

'It's going down! "" calls a robot ape and points to them as they approach them. The ninja and guardian both pushing with their feet the robot apes, knocked them like a bunch of bowling pins.

"'I'm yelling Boom Ball!' calls the ninja and throws a ball to the tree toppled robots. In a blast of fire, the pieces of robot flying around.

'You better move!' "exclaims the guardian. Both land safely on the ground and give each other a high five.

'You better land! Ha, I think we finally get this team work thing done .. '"says the ninja satisfied. In all enthousaistme, they will be seized by the hand buoy and held up in the air. The two pairs of blue eyes looking straight into those of the Hunter, which does not look too happy. "" Now I'm sick of both of you!'' exclaims he.

_…..Above Them..._

"" Yeah! Destory them !" yells Mcfist.

The Hunter turns around when he hears Mcfist saying that. ''The deal was that the ninja will destroyed ... but the guardian is my..and she stays alive .. ""

The ninja moans. 'Seriously ... I should be killed and she stay alive? ... Thats so wonk! " says he unfair.

"" I still want to know what those things are in the back packs ...' 'said the Hunter when he hold them up with his other hand. 'It's not the bag, but what is in it ..' "says the Guardian.

"And let me say this dude ... .your a horrible mother ... "" says the ninja.

When the men anxiously awaited what the Hunter is going to do, they hear a rinning of a phone. 'Ahhhh ! NOT NOW ! 'screams Mcfist angry and press a black button for him. 'What ?!' '

' ' ... There is a boy who says ...' ' says a female robot voice.

' 'WHERE ARE MY BABIES?! ""says a boy voice that sounds through space.

The ninja and guardian watching interrogative as they recognize the voice of the boy. 'Howard!?' "they said surprised.

''Babies ... we have not babies ... "" says Viceroy minded.

'' They are taken together with the boxes of material... from Mort Wienerman!" yells the boy.

"'Let the guy in ..."says Mcfist finally.

The ninja looks at the guardian. 'Do something ..' ' whispers he.

' 'Noticed ..' 'says she as she takes with her free hand the Heart from her cole scarf. Smiling slyly, she looks at the back of the Hunter. The medallion hums and buzzes faster.

''Guardian Heart Ray!'"she calls and shoot the ray towards him. The Hunter leaves the handcuff off and fall against the machine. A huge clap sounds and a cream cloud is released.

''Nice shot ..' "says surprises the ninja.

"Thanks ...''says the guardian with a wide smile on her face.

There is a bang sound and the mechanical body of the Hunter, pops apart. The hat flies up and pieces of metal flying their direction, and also rolling a metal shaped key towards them. The ninja stoops and picks it up. He holds the key above the handcuffed and with one click, attack the handcuffs on their wrists off. Satisfied they rubbing their wrists and smiling.

''Lets get out of this piece of dump ..' 'says the guardian.

' 'Let me handle this ... .Le Smoke Bomb ... "" says he and disappears along with the guardian in the smoke.

'No ... No ... No ... I hate them ... BOTH!' " shouts Mcfist and looks along with Viceroy when the hat of the Hunter lands at the handle and the weight of this thing, it switches the speed from normal to super fast. The machine starts spinning while the orange haired boy walk quickly into the cabine.

''So ... where are .." says Howard as he walked into the room. Mcfist and Viceroy shocked watching the speeded up beaten machine. Howard gapsed when he sees the machine slowly raids a row of strollers and falls down into it., Howard falls on his knees as he looking at the ceiling. With his hands in his hair, he yells."" NOOOOO! '''

His scream echoing throughout the entire building, on the roof of Mcfist Industry, are the ninja and guardian. They look at each other when they hear the scream and shrug their shoulders. The Guardian looks doubtful at the baby doll in her arms. The doll has some black spots on the face, but is also still intact. "At least it stops crying .." said the guardian with a chil voice. "How's your one?"

"The same ... I hope Theresa not kill me .."said the ninja the last part inaudible.

The Guardian looks at him and gives him a small smile. "Thank you for what you saided to me ... I thought that being a temporary partner was super cool ... but I didn't know that it was so heavy and hard to be one .."

"Hey ... I was just as you in the beginning, it's normal ... I can handle it now..and you soon too. "says he friendly.

"I hope so ... Now I wanna get as far as possible away from this place ... I want to go home .." says she as she shows their area with her hands in the air.

"If you insist .." said the ninja and picks out his torso a little ice blue ball. When he sees that the guardian stares into the distance, he throws the ball to her on the ground. Out the ball come a small white cloud and going towards her face.

When she inhale this cloud, she grabs her head and begins to waver on her legs. "I feel so ... sleepy .." she says and closes her eyes. The ninja grabs her before she falls and smiles. "Ninja sleep ball ... Still useful .." he says as he picks up the guardian bride-style. "Now we gonna do it in my way .." he says, and jumps off the roof. In the distance, he jumps from building to building until it stops and sprint the last part unseen.

(...)

The ninja stops and looks from the roof into an almond-colored house with sapphire blue roof tiles. "Home sweet home .." he says and sees that there is a window open. Smiling grabs his scarf, wrapping it on a branch of chestnut tree. "Ninja bedroom pendulum." he says and swings from the roof down and back up towards the open window.

At the highest point let the scarf off the tree and jumps the ninja in the bedroom with the guardian in his arms. "Awesome .." he says as he looks at the room. "This seems to me that this is your room, Nikki .." he whispers when he sees what typical teenage stuff girls like make-up, magazines and other stuff.

The ninja lies the guardian carefully on the bed. "Okay ... How do you turn back into Nicole Valentine?" He says quizzically as he looks searchingly. The cole scarf shows a little blue light before it grows bigger, the ninja covered his eyes and sees the guardian turns slowly back into Nicole Valentine. ''Ah ... so that's how she doing it ...' "he says and laughs.

""Now I have to get out of here before she... "" he says as he walks to the window and stops when he sees some picture frames on her desk. He cannot resist and walking up to them and watch. What strikes on him, is that one of the lists ...has a little candle standing in the front of it. ''Oh man…''says he as he picks the list up. On the frame is Nicole seeing with two male figures, she wears her hair in a ponytail and an red white uniform with a dog logo with A.H letters on it. Around her neck is a medaillon placed and in her right hand she holds a hockey stick. The oldest man has his hand lying on her left shoulder, the young man has his hand lying on Nicole's right shoulder and give the thumps up. Randy can read of the males faces that there are proud of her. ''No way...Nikki plays hockey?!...I never saw that coming...I wonder who those men are...Maybe they are her borther and father...but why is there a candle standing in the front of this happy family pic?''

Randy hears and sees Nicole yawning. Hurriedly, he looks around and set the list back to his place. In a quick response, he hides behind the purple bean that stands in her room and puts his mask off while Nicole opens her eyes and rubs it.  
>"What ... Who's there?" She says, while red circles of Norisu Nine symbols fade away in the corner of her eye. She goes to sit on her knees at the edge of her bed and looks expectantly at her bean.<p>

"Uhm .." she heard a boy's voice say, and looks surprised when she sees Randy. "The door was open and I ... I was wondering if everything was okay ... and you still had my jacket ..." says Randy pensive and smiling. _You're soo smart Cunningham._

Nicole gives him a little smile and nods, but looked still amazed at him. "Sure ... I'll get it for you .." she says as she stands up from her bed and walks to her warerobe. As she opens the warerobe to loom for Randy's jacket, Randy walks towards her desk. "Got it .." she says as she holds the dark green jacket in her hands. She sees that Randy look to the picture frames on her desk.

She walks to him and stands beside him. Smiling, she looks and grabs the middle light blue frame. In the photo is Nicole seeing in the middle with two boys to her left and two girls to her right. The brown-haired boy shows his both arms resting on the shoulders of the dark blond boy and Nicole. The brownie-haired girl has her arms wrapped around both of the arms of the hazelnut-haired girl and Nicole. "These four shoobs are the best friends I could ever ask for ... We were a really good team..and friends."

"Do Linds knows that you have more ''best'' friends?" asks Randy and sees Nicole laugh.

"She knows them. When she was staying with me in Angeles Hills, we hanging also out with them. They know that Lindsey is very important to me ... She and I complement each other perfectly... just like you and Howard ..."

Randy smiles and looks at the other photos. In a pink frame is a photograph of Nicole and Lindsey with "Best Friends" on it. In an emerald green frame sits a picture with Nicole and the two girls from Angeles, in a black frame is a picture with Nicole, the man and an older boy. Randy asked her nothing about the candle in the front of this pic or something of the man and boy on it. Nicole can see Randy is staring at this frame and picks it up.

''You're asking yourself ''Why the juice has she a candle placed by this pic?!'' don't you?'' asks she as see she Randy looking at her surprise.

''Uhmm...Yeah...?'' asked he soft. '

Nicole shakes her head and cocked an eyebrown. ''Well...It stands there for a reason...but...I-I don't wanna talk about it...Not yet...Okay?''

Randy sees some worry in her eyes as she looks at the older man, he knows there is something and it's something personal Nicole don't wanna talk about...maybe with Lindsey, but not with him...yet.

''You're playing hockey?'' asked he her to change the subject as Nicole lies the frame back at his place. She nods and smiles proud. ''Yeah...I was one of the first girls who started playing it in Middle School...It was hard, rude...but sooo amazing...Much people don't think that girls can play hockey, but then you don't know me and my girls...''

'''Oh my ninja, THAT'S BRUCE!'' exclaims Randy out of nowhere.

Nicole smiles wide. ''Yeah...But since Norrisville High hasn't a hockey team, I don't play anymore.''

Randy nod in response as he also checks the rest of her photo frames. In a dark blue frame is Nicole sitting with the two boys and a red frame is a picture of Nicole and only the brown-haired boy. Randy grabs it and shows him to Nicole. He sees the corners of Nicole's mouth raising and grabs the list of him. "Simon .." she says with a smile.

Randy looks at her uncomfortably. "Uhm ... Who is Simon?" asked he curious.

Nicole laughs at his question. "Sorry ... Simon is just the greatest guy I ever met... he is my BB.."

"BB, is he your...uhh...bold boyfriend?" asks Randy curious. Nicole looks at him questioningly. "Why do you want to know that?"

Randy looks at her in horror and see her burst into laughter. "Oh man! Your face! Priceless! Hahahah ... Hahhaha..Huh…But seriously ... No way, He is not my boyfriend ..." says as she smiles sly at him as Randy looks at her expectantly.

"Simon is my Best Bro..." explains she as she put the photo frame back to her desk.

"You miss him, don't you?" asks he as she still stare at the photo and see her nodded.

"Yes...and also the others ... I'm sorry that I occasionally do or say things to you, like we're best friends for years ... but you remind me so much of Siem..and after..." she says, and begins to shut suddenly...If she can't find other words to tell him what she wanna tell him.

Randy lies his left hand on her right shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay ... It's one of the things that makes you so bruce..You're a type of girl that can and wants to be just friends...And I'm glad to say that she's my Sis.''

Nicole looks at him with a cocked eyebrown. "'I'm your Sis?" asks she unsure.

"Yeah ... I-I-I mean i-if you d-don't w-want..." stuttered Randy nervous before he hear Nicole laughing.

"Ofcourse I will! It's cool Bro!" she says, smiling.

Randy smiles back and holding a fist in the front of her. Grinning she give it a look before she thrust her fist against his.

"I think I'll go home, my mom is probably worried ... Thanks anyway." He says as he holds his hoodie for him.

"Thanks again, you're saved my cheese .." she says and they both laugh. "Hey..before you go ... I wanted to know something .." says she as she looks for something.

Randy looks at her questioningly and she suddenly sees that the baby doll in front of her with some black soot stains on it. "Do you think Howard will be mad?" asks she nervous.

Randy raised an eyebrown and looked thoughful at the doll. ''Uuuhmmmm...He will probably say that you aren't more responsible for the doll as he...''

Nicole moans and throw the doll on her bed. ''I'm toast..''

_….The next Day..._

"CUNNINGHAM! FOWLER! VALENTINE! Cunningham!" cries the voice of Mrs. Wickwhacker, which sounds also outside the school. In class she is standing with the two baby dolls in her hands who both have black spots all over the face. "You're dolls are a disgraced! ... But seeing it's not a part of a candle..I giving you guys a B -..." she says as the whole class is seeing with a leftover wax for them.

Randy and Theresa smiling broadly at each other while Nicole doing a little and quick happy dance. "Wester .." begins Mrs. Wickwhacker again when she looks at Lindsey. "For showing parents skills and ... suck a good taste of make-up .."

Lindsey grins nervously.

"I beworder you a .. A." tells she and let Lindsey steps happy with her feet on the ground and hugs the pop dearly.

"AND FOR YOU, MISTER DAYCARE! .." yells Mrs. Wickwhacker threateningly against Howard that begins to swallow.

_...Moments later..._

For the school is a group of students waiting in the line, at the beginning of this row is Howard with a stack of money in his hands. He gives every boy-girl couple one by one with pain and difficulty a note bands stack. Some moments later, If everbody has his money back and Howard stays there with empty hands, he takes a deep breath and sits down on a bare steps. Two pairs of legs come to him standing on each side of him and bags down. At Howard's left side is Randy and on the right Nicole. Both lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It was the best thing you could do buddy .." said Randy encouraging. "And look it on the bright side ... You still got a B - .." says Nicole laughing and sees Randy nod.

"That's the spirit ... Come…Shall we celebrate our B- at the Game Hole and we, thank cheese, still are a kid?" says he to cheer him up. Howard gets up and looks at his best friend. "Oh yeah!" exclaims he.

"Do you wanna come with us Nikki?" asks Randy and sees that she shakes her head.

"No, you guys go ahead ... I need to help Mrs. Wickwhacker with Lindsey to give the baby doll back .." says she as she points to the front door of the school from behind.

"IS JUST A DOLL!" the boys say in unison and stand on.

"Maybe another time?" asks Nicole and sees both boys nod in agree.

"Cool .." says Randy and holds his clenches fist for Nicole. Howard looks at him quizzically before he looks at Nicole and also ... clenched a fist to her. The girl smiles and punch with both her fists to the boys before theyrunning away from her and leave the school.

_…..Present..._

"And that's why I now understand the nomicon .." finished Randy his story and looked satisfied at Howard.

Howard nodded in understanding. "Uhu ... I get it ... but ... one more thing ... what Fowler had to do with it ?!" asks Howard a little curious.

"Well ..." said Randy with a hard face.

_... A week ago ... 15 minutes before Health Class..._

Theresa walks quietly down the hall, with a smile on her mouth and spinning baton in her right hand ... everything seems normal. "I wonder what Randy wanted to tell me ..." she says as she in the main hall to the stairs. Randy comes slowly down the stairs with his backpack near his chest. "Heyyyyy Theresa" says he as normal as possible.

Theresa turns around and steps some back when Randy stands so close to her. "Hey Randy! ... Are you ready for Health Class?"

Randy nods. "Yeah ... Health Class ... about that .."

"Randy ... why do you hold your backpack so close to you? ... And where is junior?" Says Theresa with a questioning look in her eyes and gave facial expression.

"Yeah ... Junior ... Junior is ..."

"Junior is ... what?"

Randy sighs deeply. Theresa is looking at him, she see that he wants to say something, but cannot articulate. "Say it ..." says she.

"Uh ... okay ..." said Randy as he cautiously opened his backpack.

Theresa scares and let her baton falling to the ground. "Randy ... what ... what happened?" She asks as she sees the baby doll spots. Randy scratches behind the back of his head and looks at her guilty. "It's my fault ... I wasn't looking well and then ... well ... that ... I'm sorry ... Later in the class… I will telling Mrs. Wickwhacker that this is my fault and you haven't nothing to do with this ... I would that you get a bad grade thanks to me…"

Theresa looks up the doll and gives him a smile. "Randy ... I ... That's ... very sweet of you .." says Theresa surprised and looks at him shyly.

Randy gets embarrassed shrug. "What shall I say? I care about my family ..."

_...Present..._

Howard chuckles. "Smooth ..." he says while trying to stay serious.

"Shut up ..."says Randy will he rolled his eyes.

_..In the underground study room..._

Satisfied caresses the Shadow Witch the crystal ball and looks up when a black fabric flares and a person appears before her. Grinning, she looks with her dark purple eyes to some dark green eyes. "" You've done very good work Hunter ... "" "

" It's been too long since we saw each other for the last, my queen ... " says he as he bowns in the front of her. The Shadow Witch smiles at this name and blows black dust at him.

The Hunter grins, his eyes begin to get a neon purple glow, before they change back to his normal dark green color. "" I have discovered something ... I think Kaida don't remember who I am ... and maybe who you are ... '' '' Then I think it's a good time we invite her to a small reuine ... and I have a plan….and you… my amazing Hunter ... gonna help me ... "

In the shadow changes the Hunter into something unknown. The Shadow Witch looks at him and smiled when she sees his form. "" The ninja is constant around her ... what we gonna do with him? ""

"" Don't worry, this is exclusive to our Kaida .. '

**DONE! So…Did you notice something?...Yeah?...No?...Shall I tell it?...  
><strong>**This chapter was...a parody of...The episode Life Lessons from Danny Phantom! Well Yeah!  
>My first parody...and believe me...it isn't my last!<br>The reason why I use Mrs. Wickwhacker as the Health Teacher instate of Mrs. Driscoll (I saw the episod my Bologna after I wrote this), is because she reminds me of the Gym/Health Teacher from Danny Phantom...so thats why...  
><strong>**And a little bit Fowlham! Some fans in the house?**


End file.
